Alvin and the Chipmunks Meet Dracula
by SawyerSeville19
Summary: Based on Duiker's drawings on DeviantArt. Full summary inside. Cartoon version. Read and Review please. Now M.
1. Chapter 1

_**Summary:**_

Alvin and his brothers go on a European tour where they perform concerts and soon are invited to an after party after impressing a wealthy man. Simon senses something is off about their host and so the brothers search their host's house. Separated, each brother finds their own clue linking to their host's past. Simon comes back with a new demeanor and personality to go with it. Things get more complicated when Alvin finds himself the sole target of this new Simon's attention, and even more complicated is the fact that he may not want to change this new Simon back to his original self...

**_The short beginning to a new story I'm working on. I hope you all like it. Please remember to review for me. This is the cartoon verse and the Chipmunks are thirteen years old. Some future descriptions of them may relate them to the height they are when they're nine, and it's because in my opinion they don't get very tall. At least not until they hit their late teens, when they're nine they're three feet tall. So bear with me on where they may be as far as height._**

* * *

><p>"We're going on a tour!" Alvin exclaimed as he hopped up each step of the stairs, holding a piece of paper.<p>

"Alvin, we're not going on a tour," Simon corrected, following his older brother in a less hazardous style. Theodore followed his older brothers in silence.

Alvin faced his brother once off the stairs and standing in the hallway. "Yes we are, Simon," he stated. Simon snatched the paper from his brother's hands and looked at it.

"Fine, it's a tour. But we still have to wait and see what Dave wants us to do," Simon said and led the way into Dave's room. "Dave," Simon said, grabbing their father's attention. "Alvin opened a letter that was addressed to you. We think you should look at it." He handed the letter to him and Dave read it.

After Dave read it, he set it down on his desk. "A European tour?"

"Can we do it, Dave?" Alvin asked eagerly. "It could be or big break!" Simon rolled his eyes.

"Alvin, we're _singing chipmunks_. We had our big break the day we sang Witch Doctor on the radio," Simon said in a bored tone. Alvin shot his brother a look before looking back at Dave.

"Please Dave?" he begged. Dave sighed, running his hand over his face.

"I don't really see why not," he said as he looked back at the paper. "They said they would pay for our plane tickets and stay, so we won't have to use much money."

Alvin grinned. "So… we're going?" Dave looked at the other two chipmunks.

"Simon, Theodore, how do you two feel about this idea?" he asked. Alvin looked over at his brothers.

"Yeah guys," Alvin said gently. "If you two don't wanna go, we don't have to." Simon and Theodore looked at their older brother and then at one another.

They both grinned and looked at Dave. "We're in!"

Alvin jumped up and down chanting, "We're goin' on a tour! We're goin' on a tour!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Short chapter I know. It's just the intro. Second will be up in no time at all! Review please!<strong>_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter two! Woot! First things first I want to describe their outfits. Since they aren't nine anymore, they need a minor wardrobe change. Ok, so they will still wear their same colors. Alvin still has his big "A" and cap, although he wears his cap with it turned to the left. All three boys are wearing normal length, long-sleeved shirts and jeans. Alvin's are faded black, Theodore's light blue and Simon's are regular shaded blue jeans and their shoes are still the same. So, with that fixed, please read on and review!**_

The three brothers finished packing within a few days. Dave had gotten the plane tickets in the mail as soon as he replied with a confirmation that they were going. Along with the tickets was information on where they were staying and he was well aware that all was paid for.

"I can't believe we're really going," Theodore said as he sat on his bed. Alvin nodded in agreement.

"Me either. It's gonna be awesome!" he exclaimed, thoroughly excited. Simon smiled at his brothers and sat beside Theodore on his bed.

"I've always wanted to go to Europe. It's one of the places we didn't go to when we were racing the girls around the world."

"Speaking of the girls, did anyone tell them we were going?" Alvin asked. Simon and Theodore both shook their heads no. Alvin smirked. "I'll tell'em." He grabbed the phone and dialed the number to the Chipettes' house and put it on speaker.

After three rings, Brittany answered.

"_Miller Residence, Brittany speaking."_

"Hey Britt, its Alvin," Alvin said with a smile.

The attitude entered Brittany's voice. _"What do you want Alvin? I was doing my hair." _

"I just wanted to let you guys know that my brothers and I are going to be gone for a while," he said.

"_Where are you guys going?" _she asked.

"We're going on a European tour tomorrow," he answered.

"_What?" _she shrieked in a high pitched voice. _"Why you guys and not us? How about we come with you?"_

"Sorry Britt, I gotta finish packing. Bye," he hung up on her and laughed.

"That wasn't very nice, Alvin," Theodore said softly.

"Sure it was. I was just letting her know. No harm there," Alvin said. Theodore and Simon shook their heads and went to double check the stuff they'd packed.

The next day all three boys and Dave put their stuff into the trunk of the car and drove to the airport. After a bit of silence, Dave spoke up. "I want all of you to behave while we're on the plane. It's going to be a long flight and we want it to go smoothly, right?"

"Yes Dave," they chorused. Simon and Theodore looked at Alvin.

"What?" Alvin asked, looking at both his brothers. "I'm not gonna do anything!" Simon arched an eyebrow. "Honest!" he said and held up his hands.

Aboard the plane, the Sevilles sat in their seats. Alvin and Simon sat in front of Dave and Theodore. Alvin stood in his seat and looked back at Dave and Theodore. "This is gonna be awesome!"

"Alvin," Dave said in a warning tone. "Sit down and put your seatbelt on." Alvin did an about face and dropped down beside Simon and put his seatbelt on. He looked over at his bespectacled brother and frowned when he saw he was reading.

Alvin snatched the book from his brother and held it out of reach. Simon glared at his older brother. "Alvin, if I am going to have to sit next to you this whole flight, you need to leave me alone."

Alvin feigned a hurt look. "I'm _hurt_, Simon." Simon rolled his eyes and snatched his book back.

"Good, maybe you'll learn from this pain," he said sharply. Alvin scowled at his brother and glared out his window.

Alvin stared, bored, out of his window. Simon was still reading. Dave was reading some information on their schedules, and Theodore was eating and watching a movie on Dave's laptop.

Alvin shifted his gaze from the never-ending blue that was the sky and looked up in time to see a flight attendant disappear behind a curtain. His curiosity piqued and he grinned inwardly. He unbuckled his seatbelt and stood. Simon looked at him. "Bathroom," he said and left and headed down the same area the flight attendant had gone.

There was another section of passengers and he casually walked down that isle and through another curtain.

"Whoa…" Alvin whispered as he looked out the large windows from the pilot's point of view. He was very aware that the pilot sat right in front of him and made sure not to disturb him. He looked at all the buttons and gadgets that layered the front of the plane.

He looked at a button to his right and asked aloud, "What's this button do?" The pilot jumped and looked back at Alvin.

"Hey kid, what are you doing up here? You need to go and sit back down," he snapped firmly. Alvin grinned as he looked at the button.

"I'll go when you tell me what the button does," he negotiated. The pilot sighed.

"It's the intercom button. Now please go and sit back down," he said. Alvin full out grinned and punched the button, causing a loud high pitched beep to ring throughout the plane before his voice cut it off.

"Hey everybody," Alvin shouted. Dave and Simon both looked up in surprise. "My name's Alvin and I'll be your musical entertainment during this flight."

"Simon," Dave groaned. "Please go get your brother." Simon slammed his book shut and growled as he got up from his seat, walking towards where he knew Alvin was.

Alvin was busy vocalizing over the intercom when he was roughly grabbed by his shirt and yanked out of the small room. He pulled himself from the grip and whirled around, facing Simon. He was about to snap at his younger brother, but the look in gray eyes stopped him short.

"Let's go before we're kicked off at the next landing, shall we?" Simon asked in a neutral tone that sent shivers down the shorter chipmunk's spine. Choosing not to reply, Alvin simply followed his brother.

Back in their isle, Alvin took his seat by the window and Simon sat next to him. Alvin resumed his boring choice of staring out the window once more.

"Excuse me," an old woman in the isle next to them grabbed both the older brothers' attention. Simon and Alvin both looked at her. "Are you Alvin?" she asked the red clad chipmunk. He nodded. "You have a beautiful voice. The entertainment was nice while it lasted." Alvin had the grace to blush at the praise and he smiled.

"Thanks," he said gently. She nodded and went back to her knitting. Alvin looked back out the window, well aware that Simon had been trying to meet his eyes. He deliberately acted like he hadn't noticed and stared out the window. The sun was starting to set, maybe watching the sky would be interesting now.

All of the passengers were sound asleep, aside from the bespectacled chipmunk, who was on his laptop doing some research on Europe. So far what he's learned only deepened his excitement and he was glad Alvin had opened the letter.

Speaking of his older brother, Simon looked at him as he slept, resting against the window. He had remained quiet the last four hours, uncharacteristically so. He knew it was probably because of the way he had spoken to him earlier. It wasn't a mystery why Alvin had chosen to leave him alone. He hadn't approached the situation like he normally would.

Logging off his laptop and shutting it down, he closed it and put it into its case and put it into the compartment above their heads. "Simon?"

Simon settled back down and looked at Alvin, who rubbed his eyes and looked at him. Simon smiled.

"I'm sorry, Simon," Alvin said softly, as though afraid any possible passengers that may be awake would hear the apology. Simon blinked in confusion and then smiled a bit.

"Don't worry about it Alvin. I'm sorry for being harsh earlier," Simon said as he pulled a blanket up and onto his and Alvin's laps. He arranged a pillow against their conjoined armrest. "Just get some sleep."

Alvin smiled and watched Simon easily curl up in the seat and rest his head against the pillow. He copied his brother and did the same thing, closing his eyes and letting out a long breath.

They were both soon fast asleep.

_**That's chapter two. Don't worry, as more happens the chapters will be longer in length. Review please! Chapter threeis currently in process of being written. Review!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Yes, I know... Another short chapter. But as things get closer to the plot, it'll grow in length. I just wanted to get this up and out of the way while it was fresh in my mind.**_

_**-SawyerSeville19**_

* * *

><p>"This is <em>so <em>_**cool**_!" Alvin exclaimed as he tossed his suitcase onto his chosen bed and jumped onto it, jumping up and down. They just arrived at their hotel room, and all of them were looking around. "It's like this bed was made for me!" he jumped up and back down, sitting and then laying back.

Simon and Theodore came in and chose their beds. "Looks like we're sharing a room again," Simon said almost in disappointment. He chose the bed on Alvin's left, just like when they shared a room. He sat his suitcase on it and sighed, sitting on the edge.

"What's the matter, Simon?" Theodore asked, going over to his older brother. Alvin looked over at him and then followed his baby brother's lead, going over to him.

"What? Don't like sharing a room with us anymore?" Alvin asked standing beside Theodore with his arms folded. Simon let out a breath.

"Well, Theodore I can live with. But _you_," Simon said and smirked at Alvin's pout/glare.

"Well you're just gonna have to deal with it then, won't you?" Alvin said firmly. Simon shrugged and opened his suitcase.

Theodore and Alvin went and started to unpack as well. Dave came in not much later.

"Good, you're getting unpacked," Dave said as he watched them. "We have to go and meet Miss Crystal around two and discuss your performance coming up."

"Aw, I was hoping to explore!" Alvin whined. Simon rolled his eyes at his brother's immature attitude he's been displaying since they arrived.

"You can explore later with the tourist bus, _if_ you behave yourself," Dave told him. Alvin growled under his breath and stuffed his shirts into the dresser beside his bed. "After you finish unpacking we'll go and get something to eat."

"Great!" Theodore exclaimed. "I'm starving!" He rubbed his belly with a smile. Dave smiled as well.

"Hurry up and then come get me and we can head out," Dave said. They all nodded and he left to get his stuff unpacked as well.

"Alvin," Simon said as he set his empty suitcase aside and went over to his annoyed older brother. Alvin looked at him as he jammed his pants into the second drawer. "I think you should take yourself down a notch while we're here." Alvin frowned and faced his brother completely.

"_Me _take it down a notch?" he asked. Simon folded his arms over his chest. "I'm just fine. Maybe_ you_ should learn to loosen up a bit. You're always Mister Follow the Rules guy. Why don't you lighten up and have some fun?"

"And by fun you're referring to _your_ way of fun right?" Simon asked. Theodore watched them in concerned silence. "The kind of fun that gets us into trouble. The kind of fun that has Dave grounding us? Sorry, Alvin, but I don't much care for _your_ idea of fun. And that's why Dave trusts me, not you." Alvin schooled his hurt expression and covered it with a glare.

"I take back what I said on the plane. I'm not sorry," he said low enough for Simon to hear.

"And I take back what I said as well. I don't feel bad for being harsh towards you. In fact, while we're here, expect to see more of it. Unless you decide to mature yourself."

Alvin shoved Simon to the side and stormed out of the room, going towards Dave's.

"Simon?" Theodore said softly. Simon sighed and looked at him.

"Let's go and tell Dave we're ready," he said and led his brother out of the room.

All four Sevilles sat at a booth in a restaurant eating. "When is the lady supposed to meet us?" Theodore asked Dave.

He checked his watch. "She should be here in a few minutes." He looked at Simon and Alvin. "Are you two alright?" Simon nodded but Alvin ignored the question, stuffing food in his mouth as an excuse as to why he isn't answering.

"Dave Seville?" a blond woman dressed in a professional suit asked as she walked up. Dave nodded. "I'm Crystal Rodgers. I'll be helping you and your boys with what needs to be done when they perform. Things like where the performances will be, when to rehearse, and the actual performances. How to handle fan control and your escorts." When Dave scooted over, she took a seat beside him. "I've got a time list prewritten to help you schedule when leisure time will be." She handed it to him and he looked it over. "If it needs to be adjusted we can work on it."

The brothers watched his face in silence to see if the times were well drug out or stressfully close together. When he nodded in approval they relaxed and smiled. Crystal looked at them and smiled.

"You three are absolutely adorable," she said making Simon and Theodore blush. Alvin on the other hand grinned and winked at her. Simon saw this and glared at Alvin, though he was more tempted to aim it at Crystal for some reason. Crystal laughed lightly and looked at Dave. "So is it alright?"

"It's perfect. I'm glad they get breaks. I don't want to over work them," he answered handing it back to her.

"No, you keep it. I've got a copy. Your first rehearsal will be tomorrow at three."

"You guys up for that?" Dave asked. They exchanged looks before nodding with smiles. Dave smiled back and looked at Crystal. "We'll be ready."

"Great. You'll be called in your hotel room when your escort arrives," she said as she stood.

"Thank you very much," Dave said gratefully. Crystal smiled.

"It's no problem. See you four tomorrow," she said and waved before leaving.

"What song are we singing tomorrow Dave?" Theodore asked.

"We'll figure that out tomorrow, Theodore. For now let's enjoy our lunch."

**A Week Later**

"If I had a dollar for every time I heard: 'Oh my goodness! God! 'Munks are rockin' my world! Can I get an autograph, pretty, pretty please? Can we take a photograph, everybody 'cheese!'" Alvin and his brothers sang, doing their first performance.

"We got the world, hyped up you know that we gotta make it hot for show it's our time to shine, hit that spotlight. Everybody move your body make you happy, alright!"

"Chipmunks," the back up singers sang. "You know they got you movin'. Chipmunks, there is just no improvin' no ho baby!"

"We're undeniable, no "if"s or "and"s or "maybe"s! Cer-ti-fiable! We're rockin' platinum baby! We're so re-liable! Hit after hit we rock you! Unde-niable, you know we got you! Gotta, gotta rock the house every night we on! Gotta stick around until every fan is gone. Gotta show love 'cause that's just how we roll. Gotta throw your hands up 'cause we undeniable! We got the world, hyped up you know that we gotta make it hot for show it's our time to shine, hit that spotlight. Everybody move your body make you happy, alright!"

* * *

><p>Alvin and his brothers were busy signing autographs when Dave walked up to them. "Hey fellas, how's everything going?" He had to shout over all the screaming fans, but they heard him.<p>

Alvin handed a shrieking fan her autograph book back with a wink and she swooned. Simon saw this and growled, shoving his fan's autograph book back at her and stormed off into their dressing room.

Theodore and Alvin followed suit, with Dave and his aquiantance in tow. Once inside, Dave shut the door and his sons faced him.

"Boys, this is Drake. He was watching your performance tonight and asked to speak with you." All eyes were on Drake.

He took a seat, posture straight and erect. He folded his hands neatly and rested them on his lap. "I was quite impressed with the talent you three showed tonight." Alvin and his brothers exchanged smiles before looking at Drake. "I talked to your father and he said you three may be interested in coming to a party I'm hosting in a couple of weeks. I'll pay you generously for a couple of songs you'd perform while you're there."

"Really?" Alvin exclaimed, looking at Dave and Drake. "We're all for it!"

"Alvin," Dave intervened and said child looked at him. "Maybe you should see how Theodore and Simon feel about the idea first."

Alvin looked at his brothers. "Well, what do you guys think?"

Theodore beamed, and Alvin smiled back. He looked at Simon, who looked thoughtful. He watched his brother's gray eyes examine the man before them a few times. Alvin arched an eyebrow at the examination. Simon eventually sighed and looked at Alvin.

"I guess..." he said, rubbing the bridge of his nose. Alvin grinned and pulled his brothers close to him, causing Theodore to giggle and Simon to blush hotly.

"You've got yourself performers!" Alvin exclaimed.

Drake sat back with a smile. "Wonderful."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Well there is that chapter. Review please.<strong>_


	4. Chapter 4

_**I know, I know... Another short chapter. I'm sorry for the short length of these first chapters. Please read and enjoy this chapter either way.**_

_**-SawyerSeville19**_

* * *

><p>After getting back to their hotel, Alvin and his brothers were all worn out from the excitement of the concert and their crazed fans.<p>

"It's great being a rockstar," Alvin said as he removed his shoes and set them by his bed. He climbed onto his bed and laid back.

"Yeah," Theodore exclaimed as he gathered up some more comfortable clothes. "I'm going to take a shower." Simon nodded and watched as his baby brother went into the conjoined bathroom and shut the door behind him. He sighed and lay back against his pillows and closed his eyes.

Alvin sat up and removed his jacket and T-shirt, now wearing his short sleeved shirt and black jeans. He smiled in content and then looked over at Simon, seeing him still fully dressed. He frowned and went over to his brother.

"Simon," he called, standing beside his bed. Simon looked over at him. "Aren't you hot?" Simon shrugged and looked at the door, closing his eyes back. "At least take your shoes and jacket off, looking at you is making me hot."

Simon smirked and looked over at his older brother. Alvin realized what he said and frowned, blushing a bit.

"You know what I meant," he defended. Simon sat up and humored Alvin, removing his shoes and jacket. He set his shoes down by his bed and folded his jacket and set it aside. "Hey, Simon. I have a question."

Simon smiled as his body started cooling off and nodded towards Alvin to get on his bed. Alvin did so and sat cross legged. "What's your question?"

"Why did you look at Drake the way you did earlier?" Alvin asked. Simon let out a breath and thought for a moment.

"I don't know... It just seems like there's something weird about him. Don't you think?" Simon asked.

"Well," Alvin began. "I didn't notice anything weird about him. And you know me, I notice a lot of weird things about people. Remember Mr. Talbot?" Simon nodded. How could he forget? Alvin had been persistent about their neighbor and old principal being a werewolf, and he had been right. Of course that's only a handful or rights out of about a hundred assumptions.

There was silence between them for a moment and Alvin asked, "Why do you think there's something weird about him? He seemed normal to me."

"I don't know really. It's hard to explain," Simon said. Alvin nodded and got off Simon's bed.

"I'm gonna take a nap," he informed his brother. Simon nodded and lay back once more with a sigh.

Alvin climbed onto his bed and lay down as well. It was weird having Simon of all people thinking something was weird about someone who appeared so normal. Had he missed something? Maybe he should look into it some more. Simon didn't even know himself what he saw that was off about Drake. It was like he sensed it or something.

Alvin let out a breath and closed his eyes. He was too tired to think about all of this right now. Maybe after a good nap and dinner, he would have more energy to think of this stuff.

**Simon's Dream**

Simon walked alongside his brothers inside the dark house. "I have a bad feeling about this," he admitted, feeling a cold shiver travel down his spine.

"Oh chill out, Simon," Alvin said, waving his brother's uneasiness off. "There's nothing weird about Drake. It's just you overthinking things like you always do.

Simon glared at his older brother and Theodore came to his aid. "Alvin, don't be so mean. How can you not tell that there's something weird about this guy's house?"

Again, Alvin waved them off.

"Alvin I'm serious," Simon insisted, finding himself determined to get Alvin to believe him. Alvin looked at him with an arched eyebrow.

"If there's anything weird in this house, it's you," Alvin said. Simon's breath caught and he was speechless.

**End Dream**

* * *

><p>Alvin watched his brother in lightwieght annoyed silence. Ever since they woke up he's been quiet. Towards him, at least. To be blunt, he didn't understand nor did he like this new change in attitude towards him. Especially since last he checked, he did nothing to deserve it.<p>

Simon found he was secondguessing himself when he told Alvin of his suspicions. What if Alvin really didn't believe him? Maybe behind his back he was laughing at him at how stupid he was being.

When did Alvin's opinion of him get to be so important to him?

He brushed the last thought aside. Alvin's opinion of him was less than moderate. Alvin didn't care about him anymore than he did about Theodore or Dave. Wait... why did he think Alvin would care about him any more than the others? He sighed. He was forgetting the point of where his thoughts were supposed to go...

"Simon," Alvin called as he walked over to his brother. Simon looked at Alvin as he set his plate onto the tray to be picked up by room service.

"Alvin," Simon replied with a nod in his brother's direction. Alvin rolled his eyes and grabbed Simon's wrist.

"I need to talk to you," he said and led him into their shared bedroom. Theodore wasn't in the room with them. Once inside, Alvin shut the door and released his brother's wrist from his hand and faced him. "Why are you avoiding me all of a sudden?"

Simon was reluctant to answer straight away, but he needed to know where Alvin's mind truly stood with what they had discussed a few hours ago. "I uh... I had some thoughts a bit ago..."

Alvin folded his arms with a huff. "What are you _talking_ about, Simon?"

"Alvin, do you believe what I told you earlier, or do you think I'm just being stupid?" Simon asked.

Alvin looked shocked for a brief moment before he smiled and wrapped his arm around his taller brother. "Simon, I think what you told me isn't crazy or stupid, or even weird."

Simon was more than releived to hear that statement.

"Is that what you were worried about?" Alvin asked.

Simon rubbed the back of his neck. Alvin smiled.

"You're talking to _me_, Si. I come up with out of the ordinary things all the time. If anyone would understand these things you're feeling or experiencing, it'd be me."

Simon smiled at Alvin. "Thanks Alvin."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Again sorry for the length. Each chapter has its own importance and as this story moves on, the length of each chapter will grow. Please review for me, thanks.<strong>_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hurray a new chapter! This was difficult for me to write. Probably because I'm getting sick at the moment. There is a mature scene in this chapter, just so you all know.**_

_**Please read and review for me.**_

_**-SawyerSeville19**_

* * *

><p>Simon sighed in content as he showered. It's been a long week of performances and showering has been a good rememedy to help calm and relax his body.<p>

He hasn't failed to notice that Drake seemed to pop up at all of their performances but left before they ended. He shivered at the memory. Drake was appearing more and more creepy, just like he had suspected.

He shut the water off and ran his hands through his hair, brushing the wet strands out of his face. He grabbed his towel and stepped out of the shower. Still, with Alvin's reassurance that he could confide in him, he still found himself reluctant to mention any of these things to him.

Maybe it was his doubt in himself. He wasn't even sure if he was just thinking too much into all of these things or if he was really for sure seeing it.

He really hated thinking about these things. He left the bathroom fully dressed and refreshed and went into Dave's room after leaving the conjoined bedroom he shared with Alvin and Theodore. "Hey Dave," he said as he walked over to his father figure, who was doing some paper work.

"Hey Simon," Dave greeted as he looked over at his second oldest son. "Enjoy your shower?"

"Yeah. It kinda made me sleepy," he admitted. Dave smiled and looked back at his work.

"You can take a nap. I'm going to see if Theodore wants to help me make something for dinner. He's been mentioning missing home cooked food for a bit now."

Simon nodded and left Dave's room, but not too sure about taking a nap at the moment.

He went towards his and his brothers' shared bedroom and opened the door. He froze in his tracks and couldn't help but stare. Alvin was in the middle of getting changed into his pajamas. Simon stared as he pulled on his shirt, the muscles in his back and arms flexing as he did so.

Alvin turned around as he pulled the shirt on completely. He then took notice to Simon, looking as though he had just seen something awe-inspiring. Alvin blushed a bit, wondering if he had watched him get dressed or not. "Uh, Si?"

Simon blinked and turned bright red, averting his gaze to the floor immediately, even though Alvin was already dressed. "S-Sorry... I didn't know you were in here."

Alvin's blush deepened a bit. So, he _had_ seen him getting dressed. So then, why did he stay instead of leaving? "It's fine," he said, waving it away. "Not like we haven't seen each other naked before. Or half naked in this case."

Simon could only nod in agreement as he walked in further, and shut the door behind him. He went over to his bed and sat down on the edge.

"Something wrong, Si?" Alvin asked as he followed suit on his own bed. Simon shook his head.

"Just tired. My showers make me tired now more than ever," he answered, rubbing his eyes. Alvin smiled.

"Yeah well that's because we're working a lot more now," Alvin said. Simon lowered his hands and smiled a bit, lying back on his bed. Alvin once more followed suit. "So, you get anymore bad feelings about Drake lately?"

Simon noticed there was no teasing or taunting in Alvin's tone. But he still didn't feel up to mentioning anything, so he simply shook his head. Alvin looked at the ceiling in thought.

Simon yawned and lay onto his side, watching Alvin's eyes starting to get heavy and close a bit. He smiled. He rarely ever watched Alvin fall asleep. Now that he was, he found it a completely adorable and rare thing to witness. He watched Alvin's eyes close completely and listened for the sound of his breathing evening out. He smiled once more and soon found himself falling asleep too.

**Simon's Dream**

Finished showering, Simon wrapped his towel around his waist and left the bathroom and went into their bedroom. He went over to the mirror and began tosseling his hair about his head. As he did this, he heard movement from behind him and his eyes left his reflection and looked at the room's reflection. Seeing nothing there, he looked back at himself.

Once content with how his hair looked, he turned and nearly jumped out of his skin and fur at the sight of Alvin, dressed in only his pajama bottoms close behind him.

"A-Alvin, you startled me... I didn't see you there," Simon said, his heart racing at the look in his older brother's eyes. He backed up a step when Alvin stepped closer.

"You know, Si," Alvin began softly as he reached out a hand and put it onto Simon's lightweight damp chest. "You look pretty good fresh out of the shower." Simon blushed as Alvin stepped closer once more.

"A-Alvin..." he whispered as Alvin slowly trailed his hand up and down his brother's chest and stomach slowly. He barely suppressed a shiver that shot through his system as Alvin touched him. He watched Alvin's eyes lift up to meet his and he blushed.

Alvin brought his other hand up and rested it against Simon's upper right arm and pulled him close. "You like it when I touch you, don't you Si?" Simon's breath caught as Alvin wrapped his other hand around his waist.

"Alvin... Are you... Is everything alright?" he asked. Alvin smirked.

"Of course everything is alright, Si," he reassured in a purr. Simon shuddered at the sound. Alvin's eyebrow arched and he removed his hands from Simon's body and grabbed his hand. "Let's go somewhere more comfortable, shall we?"

Simon let Alvin pull him over to his bed and was pushed onto it with more power than anticipated. Alvin climbed on top of Simon and smirked as he removed his bottoms and then rested both hands on Simon's still-covered waist. The towel was ripped from Simon's body and tossed to the side in mere milliseconds.

Alvin smiled as he leaned towards Simon's neck and began assualting it with kisses and sucks that were a little more than slightly rough.

Simon gasped in pain and pleasure as his back arched. He felt Alvin pin his arms down to his sides and felt his brother's lips leave his neck and travel down his chest. He moaned as Alvin's tongue played with his belly button and his lips were soon kissing their way to his now throbbing member.

Simon's breathing was erratic as he felt his brother devour him without a moment's hesitation. He moaned and bucked, forcing himself deeper into Alvin's wet, hot mouth. _Oh God..._ Simon's mind was going completely haywire. He was so close to exploding when Alvin withdrew his painfully throbbing member from his mouth.

Simon whimpered in pure loss and opened his eyes part way to look at Alvin as he pressed his lips back onto his neck. "Alvin..." he whispered.

Alvin smirked and sucked on his brother's neck, gently at first which was a large contradiction to what he had done moments ago. Simon sighed in contentment and gave his older brother more access, his eyes drifting closed. The gentleness transitioned back into roughness and Simon whimpered lightly.

"Alvin," he gapsed out, putting his hands onto Alvin's shoulders to push him back, but he didn't budge. He felt Alvin open his mouth wider and something sharp pierced his neck. Simon's eyes shot open and he squirmed frantically under his brother's body. "Alvin! Alvin, stop! What are you doing? Alvin!"

**End Dream**

Simon sat up abruptly, panting and sweating. He felt a hand on his arm and jumped, looking over at Alvin's concerned face. He blushed profusely at seeing his brother right there, after the dream he'd just had.

"Are you alright, Simon?" Alvin asked gently. Simon ran his hands through his damp hair and let out a breath.

"I-I'm fine... I'm fine..." he whispered breathlessly. Alvin arched an unsure eyebrow, but left it at that and nodded.

"Alright then..." he said and climbed back into his bed. Simon sighed and lay back as well. He stared at the ceiling for a moment and then felt a dull throbbing where he had been bitten by Alvin. He put his hand on his neck but felt no bite marks there.

After a few more minutes, he fell back asleep.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Just so you all know, that wasn't an official bite. There will be one later in the story. I also wanted to ask if you all could vote on the poll I have up please? Thanks and please review for me.<strong>_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Merry Christmas everyone! I decided to upload this short chapter as a small present for those who enjoy this story. I hope you all like it. Please read and review for me. Thanks!**_

_**-SawyerSeville19**_

* * *

><p>Simon paced back and forth in the empty bedroom the next day. He couldn't figure out what freaked him out more, the fact that he dreamt of himself and Alvin in a very intimate way or the fact that he had been bitten in the dream. He stopped pacing and forced his mind to focus on the fact that he had been bitten in the dream.<p>

He walked over to his bed and sat down. Why had he been bitten in the dream? What did it mean? He couldn't put it together. He thought back to the dream itself and blushed profusely once more. Since the dream he hadn't been able to look Alvin in his eyes anymore without stammering and blushing.

He shook his head and replayed the dream in his head. In the dream he had heard movement but didn't see anything in the mirror's reflection. Then once he turned around, he saw Alvin directly behind him. He furrowed his eyebrows in thought. Alvin had been very... what was the word? Enticing? No. Well, he was, but that wasn't the correct term. What was it? Seductive? Yeah! That was it.

_Let's see..._ Simon leaned against his pillows and thought back once more. Alvin had no reflection, he seduced him, and he bit him. "A vampire!" Simon exclaimed as he sat up straighter. He shook his head. What possessed him to have a dream of Alvin as a vampire?

There was a knock on the door and in came Theodore. "Simon, Dave wants us in the living room." Simon nodded and followed Theodore into the living room. They both sat down on the couch with Alvin. Dave sat in front of them in an armchair.

"Fellas, we have the performance for Drake coming up and we need to figure out what song to rehearse for him," Dave said.

"Has he made any requests?" Alvin asked. Dave shook his head.

"He says he likes all the songs you've performed," he asnwered.

"So then we should perform one he hasn't heard yet," Alvin offered casually with a shrug.

"I'll look for some old songs. But what I wanted to tell you is that I won't be there while you guys are at the party." This fully grabbed Simon's attention.

"What? Howcome?" he asked.

"Well, I have to meet up with some people about you guys performing some concerts some time in a few weeks." Simon nodded. That was an important thing that needed to be taken care of. But not having Dave there didn't sit well with him.

He felt Alvin's gaze on him and it sent chills through his body. He let out a breath and focused on what Dave was saying.

"...but I will be dropping you off and picking you up. Sound alright?" he finished. They nodded in unison and he smiled. "You three are doing so well. I'm proud of you. And I know you can handle yourselves well enough that I don't have to supervise you that much anymore."

At this the brothers beamed and stood, going over and hugging Dave tightly.

"Thanks Dave," they chorused.

* * *

><p>Alvin noticed Simon's once again avoiding attitude towards him. But this time he knew there was something different about it. He seemed a bit confused and timid.<p>

_He's been weird for the majority of our tour. Mainly towards me though..._ He followed his brothers back into their room and observed Simon out of his periphereal.

"It's good to know Dave trusts us more," Theodore said as he sat on his bed. Alvin nodded.

"Yeah. That means we'll be able to do more things without him looking over our shoulders so much," he said. He waited for Simon to say something, but he seemed thoughtful again.

"Simon?" Theodore called, causing Simon to jump slightly and he looked over towards Theodore, but his and Alvin's eyes locked almost instantly.

Simon blushed hotly and looked away after a few seconds. Alvin arched an eyebrow. Did Simon just..._blush_? Hmm, interesting.

There was silence in the room, a very rare thing unless they all were asleep. Each boy was consumed by their own thoughts.

Simon's mind was going haywire. _As soon as our eyes locked, I flashed right back to my dream... I could feel everything all over again... Oh God I hope that doesn't happen every time. I won't be able to even look at him anymore._

Alvin was busy trying to figure Simon out. _He's acting so shy. I mean, I know he's shy naturally, but as far as I can remember, I've never made him blush like that before..._

He looked over at Simon and could see the blush was still bright on his cheeks. It was almost cute..._almost_. He watched Simon fiddle with his shirt in thought and he had to smile. Okay, Simon was cute when he was flustered. He'd give him that much.

Now that Alvin thought about it some more, seeing that he could create a flustered part of Simon was kind of interesting. He was definately looking forward to expanding on this new part of his younger brother's vulnerable side.

* * *

><p>After they decided on what songs they were going to sing at the afterparty, all four Sevilles settled for a nice homecooked dinner. "Simon,' Dave called gently, gathering the gray-eyed chipmunk's attention. "You've been quiet for quite some time. Everything alright?"<p>

Simon could feel Alvin's gaze on him and blushed a bit. The red clad brother smirked, unbeknownst to Simon. "I'm fine, Dave. Just thinking a bit, I guess. Nothing to worry about." Dave nodded and they resumed their dinner in silence.

Soon it was time for bed and Simon was growing more and more anxious. He didn't know what to expect tonight. Part of him wanted the dream again, but the other part was scared of it.

Alvin went over to his brother, dressed in his PJs. "Hey, Si," he said gently, placing a soothing hand on his shoulder. Simon almost shivered under the touch but forced it back. He swallowed and looked over at Alvin. Alvin smiled. "You worried about having another nightmare?"

Simon looked over at his bed and nodded. Alvin turned Simon towards him.

"Don't worry. I'll be right next to you," he said softly. Simon lifted his gray eyes to Alvin's blue ones and nodded.

"Thanks Alvin," he whispered with a small smile.

"What are brothers for?" he asked with a one shouldered shrug and a wink. Simon's breath caught and he felt a blush forming on his cheeks once more. He averted his gaze away. Alvin smirked and made Simon look at him. He whispered so only Simon could hear him, "You've been blushing a lot lately, Si."

Simon blinked and climbed onto his bed. "Uh... th-thanks Alvin...for, you know... being there." Alvin smiled and nodded. He'd let him brush the statement aside for now.

"Anytime, Si," he said and climbed onto his bed as well. "Goodnight Theo."

"Goodnight, Alvin. Night Simon," Theodore said as he curled under his blankets.

"Goodnight Theodore," Simon said. He looked at Alvin. "Goodnight Alvin."

Alvin smiled a sweet smile. "Pleasant dreams, Si." They all got comfortable and soon settled to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong><em>I know much didn't happen in this chapter but it is very relevant to the story. So don't forget to review for me. Once again, Merry Christmas!<em>******


	7. Chapter 7

_**Another chapter completed! Sorry for the wait. So, I have been using WiFi to get access to the internet. Well, as my Winter Break is coming to a close, I won't have proper WiFi access. Which therefore means not as speedy updates again. I know, it sucks for me too. I enjoy writing and letting you all read it. But I promise these stories will be finished. Just wait for me, please?**_

_**Thanks, now read on and review for me!**_

_**-SawyerSeville19**_

* * *

><p>Simon lay awake as his brothers slept. He couldn't do it. He couldn't allow himself to fall asleep tonight. Every night he's had that dream. Similar storyline, but each time it was different. Different things took place and he always woke up after being bitten. Each night too, Alvin was the one who woke up with him. He highly doubted his brother was a vampire, but he also couldn't grasp the moral of what the dreams meant.<p>

He was beginning to realize that he may be developing feelings for Alvin. That or they were already developed and were showing through his obvious submissions with Vampire Alvin in his dreams.

He sighed and rubbed his eyes that were growing sore from being open more hours than they should have been. He was tired, that was a given, but he didn't want to succumb to those dreams tonight. He knew he needed to get to sleep now especially because they had that big performance for Drake coming up later the coming evening.

He lowered his hands and stared at the darkness that was the ceiling. He heard movement on the bed close to his and closed his eyes as footsteps padded their way over to his bed. "I know you're awake, Si," Alvin said and Simon shivered at hearing the voice at night. It was almost like in his dreams, yet lacking the seductive pur. He figured Alvin's voice still had an effect on him no matter how it was used.

Simon looked over at his brother, seeing a blur of tan and his sparkling ocean eyes. "What are you doing up?"

Alvin climbed onto his bed and lay by his left side and watched him. "Why are you still up?" he asked. Simon looked away from Alvin and back at the ceiling. Alvin lay under Simon's blanket with him, causing his younger brother to blush hotly.

There was silence between them for a few seconds and then Alvin spoke up. "You know, you've been staying up for the past few nights. You know it's bad for you to do that, right?"

"I know," Simon said and rubbed at his eyes once more. Alvin watched him with a smile.

"Is it because of your nightmares?" he asked. "You've been having them every night up until you stopped sleeping altogether."

Simon lowered his hands and looked over at Alvin. "How did you know I wasn't sleeping?" Alvin lay onto his side and faced Simon.

"Well, I noticed the first time you weren't sleeping well when you looked extra tired. And then I stayed up a little late that next night and waited to see if you were going to sleep. You weren't. I kinda figured it out."

Simon nodded and looked away. Alvin had been watching him? He knew it shouldn't affect him at all, but he found it almost exciting having his brother's attention on him so much.

Alvin propped himself up on his elbow and waited for Simon to bring his attention back to him once more. When he finally did, he said, "I plan on waiting here until you fall asleep, you know."

Simon's eyes widened and he scratched the back of his head. "Alvin, I think you'd be better off just getting to sleep yourself. I'm not even tired, you'd just be wasting your time."

Alvin chuckled. "Not tired? You rubbed your eyes not even two minutes ago, Si. And I'm not leaving until you're asleep." Simon let out a breath and covered his face with his blanket. To which, Alvin did the same and made his brother look at him "Come on, Si. You need your rest just as much as Theodore and I do."

Simon sighed. "I just don't want to have that nightmare again..."

"I know Si, but you need your sleep. If you want, I'll stay here beside you until morning. That way if you show signs of having a nightmare, I'll wake you, ok?"

Simon gave this idea some thought, but his exhausted mind couldn't think too much on it. He yawned and nodded, curling onto his side and closing his eyes. "Ok..." he said softly, falling asleep almost immediately. Alvin chuckled and closed his eyes as well, drifting to sleep a few minutes later.

**At the After Party**

"Yes!" Alvin sang into his mic. "You know da Chipmunks! Bringin' it different, every time!" He swung his left arm out and towards the back of him, motioning to their female back-up singers. "And girls loving da 'Munks!"

As they performed, their host Drake walked silently amongst the partygoers who were jumping up and down screaming and singing along. He easily avoided being hit accidentally or shoved due to his grace and light walk. His eyes never left the singing trio as they sang their song.

He examined each one of them, finding things he liked about them and things he didn't like. Only one truly caught his interest and maintained it. This was a rare thing for him, and he knew this one was special.

* * *

><p>"If you want a little bit of this and a little bit of that, come join the chipmunks, we hot like that," Alvin and his brother sang. "If you want a little bit of this and a little bit of that, come join the chipmunks, we hot like that!"<p>

Simon stood centered as he sang, "Girl you are making me crazy! I love it when you callin' me "Baby"! Can't seem to get you outta my head, girl! 'Cause I'm really ready to make you my only one! They say we too young for lovin'! That's not how it is for me and my brothers! I'm ready to get to know you! I'm gonna make it hot and show you ly oh!"

Drake stood near the back of the room and watched them perform and he nodded to himself. Yes, he was the one. His next victim. His next prodigy. He smiled to himself as their song came to an end. Tonight was going to be an extra eventful night.

"I keep you going all night!" they sang and the partiers jumped up and screamed as they applauded them.

As the brothers went to get something to drink, Simon felt like he was being watched. A shiver wan down his spine and he walked closer to his brothers. Alvin looked over at him in question but got nothing in response. He would talk to him when it wasn't so loud.

They each drank some punch as their host came up behind them. "Wonderful performance." he said, startling them. They each turned around and faced him. Alvin felt Simon tense beside him. "That was a marvelous little concert. I may have to pay you three more than I had planned to."

Alvin smirked. "Well, we don't come cheap." Drake chuckled and Simon hid a little more further behind his older brother. Alvin didn't know what was so weird about Drake but his instincts had him stand a little more in front of Simon anyway. Maybe it was the fear he could feel Simon giving off.

"Yes, indeed you don't," Drake agreed. "Well, after this party comes to an end, I will be looking forward to giving you three the money you truly deserve."

"Sounds like a plan," Alvin agreed. Drake nodded and sauntered off, disappearing in the crowd gracefully. Alvin faced Simon and Theodore and then looked around. "Follow me," he instructed and the three began weaving their way across the room and soon ended up outside the room the party was in.

They climbed up the stairs and sat down at the top one.

"Ok Simon, tell us what's got you so on edge with Drake," Alvin said. Theodore blinked in surprise and looked at his brother. This was his first time hearing about it.

"I-I don't know..." Simon said. Alvin arched an eyebrow.

"Simon, there has to be _some_ reason why," he insisted. Simon shrugged.

"I can't say for sure, Alvin. It's just something about him overall," Simon said.

"Well," Alvin began and stood, his brothers following the action out of reflex. "The best way to get to know a guy is by looking around his house."

"What?" Simon asked. "Alvin we can't just wander around his house!" Alvin looked at Simon.

"Well I don't know what you're feeling so weird about, Si. And quite frankly you're starting to sound a little crazy." He smirked at Simon's glare.

"I am _not_ crazy! You said you didn't think I was!" Simon snapped sharply.

"Well, why don't we look around and see what's so creepy about our host then, hmm?" Alvin asked. Simon growled under his breath.

"Fine then, after you," he said firmly. Alvin smiled and led the way down the dark hallway.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Oh boy, they're wandering around Drake's house now. Hmm, seems Drake has picked his favorite out of the three as well. Next chapter will be up as soon as possible. Some time in January hopefully. Please bear with me. Review! They help motivate me!<strong>_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Hoorah, another chapter! This was supposed to be have a song in it but I found it would have been far too complicated to write, knowing how I write songs in my stories. So I settled with just making it a regular chapter.**_

_**I hope you all enjoy this chapter and please review for me. Also, excuse any grammar issues please.**_

_**-SawyerSeville19**_

* * *

><p>The hall was dark, each brother took notice. But their journey through Drake's house remained an objective. For a wealthy man, Drake wasn't too elegant with his house designing. He seemed to cling to the old era designs.<p>

As they walked, they listened to their footsteps echo. "It's like this hall never ends!" Alvin complained. Simon rolled his eyes as he examined everything.

"This was your idea, Alvin. No point complaining," Simon said. Alvin shot a look in the direction he knew Simon was at. It was very dark in this house!

"Well it's _your_ suspicions we're going off of, Simon," Alvin countered. Simon huffed and folded his arms.

"I told you we aren't supposed to be doing this. So blaming my unease isn't going to get you out of the fact that this whole thing is all your fault and idea," Simon retorted. Alvin shook his head and they walked in silence.

They turned left when they reached the end of the hall and continued onward.

As they walked, they reached part of the hall that held loose floorboards. The sudden squeakiness from the usually silent floor had them all stop abruptly and look around. They glanced at each other before walking again, only more slowly and hesitantly.

Since each brother walked at a different pace, they were hearing multiple squeaks and it was setting them on edge. "Could you walk _with_ me, guys?" Alvin snapped. Simon and Theodore looked at their older brother before sighing and standing on either side of him. "Ok, now walk in synch with me."

They did so. This continued on for a few minutes until they heard an off-synch squeak. "I thought I told you to walk with me, guys!" Alvin hissed sharply.

"We are, Alvin," Simon told him. Alvin looked at their feet as they walked and realized they were. Still, they heard that off-beat squeak and it made their hearts race. They heard a door in the distance open with a creek and they gasped.

"Wh-who's by a door?" Theodore asked. They looked at one another.

"We're in the middle of the hall, Theodore," Simon told him.

The extra floorboard squeak resumed its treck behind them. Then they heard thunder roar outside and they jumped. "What's going on?" Alvin exclaimed as they quickened their pace. In the distance they heard a window open and the wind outside roared loudly.

Following the wind was the howl of a dog. Shivers ran through the chipmunks' bodies. "This is so scary!" Theodore whimpered as he grabbed Alvin's left hand.

"I know what you mean," Alvin said and grabbed Simon's hand as well. Alvin felt something shoot from the contact and throughout his body, but he ignored it. Simon couldn't help but blush.

"I think this hall is almost finished," Simon said and they reached two options. Left, or right? "Which way should we go?" The howls of multiple dogs reached their ears and they hurried down the right hall.

"Doesn't this guy own any lights?" Alvin asked. Simon put this into the back of his head for further thought. They continued walking for a few more minutes. The off-beat squeak hit their ears again, and Alvin felt his brothers' hands tighten on his. "J-Just relax, you guys," he said, his stammering contradicting the should be reassuring statement.

They heard a malevolent chuckle and each brother screamed, let go of Alvin's hand and they took off running, running down separate halls at the same time. Alvin went down the hall directly in front of him, Theodore the left one, and Simon the right.

Simon didn't stop running until he nearly ran into the wall. He leaned against it and panted, trying to recover his lost breath. He looked around and immediately noticed his lack of brothers. He shuddered at the thought of them alone and himself alone as well. He had to find them. He stood from the wall and continued his walk along the hall he was in.

**With Theodore**

Theodore whimpered to himself as he made baby steps down his hall, his green eyes constantly scanning the darkness he was surrounded by. He was scared to death of being in this creepy house alone and was determined to find Alvin and Simon as soon as possible. But... where were they? More importantly, where was he?

**With Alvin**

He let out a breath as he walked. Great, they were separated now. He looked around at the dark walls, not being able to see much. This guy really didn't have any lights!

He jumped when he thought he heard something behind him, but a quick check showed nothing. Of course, you couldn't see much in this level of darkness anyway.

He continued his journey, hoping to find his brothers and get out of this place.

**With Simon**

He kept completely on his guard, which would probably explain why he jumped at every little thing he heard. He couldn't fully grasp why Drake's house was so creepy, but it was. He really wanted his brothers back. That way he knew they were safe and he wasn't alone.

He shivered as he walked around another corner. He felt around fo any light switches but his hands only touched smooth wood.

His whole body went numb when he felt breathing along his neck.

**With Theodore**

He shivered nonstop as he wandered down his hall. He hasn't seen any sign of Alvin or Simon and he was getting more worried and scared by the second. He tried to reassure himself that they were fine. Simon was smart, he could find his way back, and Alvin was brave. But then where did that leave him? He always relied on his older brothers to protect him.

He shook his head and peeked around a corner. Maybe he would run into them down this hall. As he walked along he noticed that there was a lot more curtains. He looked under one and noticed that the curtains were blocking the windows. He tilted his head to the side and pulled the curtain back more. He noticed covering the windows was foil.

That was weird.

Why would Drake be blocking his windows?

**With Alvin**

_This is ridiculous. I'm not getting anywhere. _He sighed as he walked. Still no sign of Theodore or Simon. And nothing pinpointing Drake was some creep, aside from the lack of light switches. _Simon must have been paranoid or something._ He couldn't let that thought linger. Simon was the most logical realist he's ever known. To a fault, even. It was hard to get him to believe in anything paranormal, or even abnormal, and had to persuade him most of the time.

Maybe it was just something Simon could sense. But what did Simon possibly sense that they couldn't?

As he walked, Alvin noticed a shadow turning a corner ahead of him. His curiosty perked and he sped up a little, hoping it was Theodore or Simon.

**With Simon**

Simon looked back and into dark eyes. His breath caught and he pressed himself against the wall he was by.

"What are you doing wandering around my house?" It was Drake. Sadly, this didn't ease Simon's mind.

Simon didn't answer. He didn't even try to. Drake smiled maliciously and leaned down to Simon's height.

"You know it's very rude to snoop around someone's house without their permission, right?" he asked. Simon nodded instantly. Drake put the tip of his forefinger under Simon's chin and as he stood, brought Simon up with him, having his feet well above the floor.

Terrified gray eyes locked on with sadistic black ones.

**With Theodore**

He heard movement coming from behind him and covered his mouth to keep his scream of fright from escaping. He looked around, hoping for somewhere to hide and quickly dove behind the curtains. He listened as the footsteps got closer and recognized the sound.

"A-Alvin?" Theodore whispered as he poke his head out from behind the curtain.

"Theodore?" Alvin asked and walked over to his baby brother. Theodore launched himself into Alvin's arms, thankful to have him with him again.

"I'm so glad I found you," Theodore said as he pulled back and looked at Alvin. "Have you seen Simon yet?"

"No not yet," Alvin said and led Theodore further down the hall.

**With Simon**

He let out a whimper as Drake removed his finger from his chin and replaced it with his hand. Simon's hand immediately covered the larger one holding him captive.

_I can feel it, _Drake thought to himself. _ I can see that there is indeed something special about_ _him_. He rarely ever found someone that caught and held his interest this well. He was determined to make him his prodigy. With this thought in mind, he opened his mouth and allowed his canines to extend.

Simon saw this and he froze. What was going on? He squirmed in Drake's hold but it did him no good. He couldn't find his voice either. All he could do was watch as those fangs came closer and closer to his neck.

He felt Drake bite down, the long fangs penetrating his sensitive skin and his pupils dilated.

**With Alvin and Theodore**

"Where could he-"

"Aaaaaah!" Simon's scream echoed down the halls and hit their ears, ringing through their heads.

"Simon!" they called in unison. They couldn't pinpoint where he was because of the echo. "Simon!"

The next thing they knew, their brother was running to them, and then past them as though his life was on the line. Without question, Alvin and Theodore followed their brother through the halls, down the stairs they had climbed earlier and out the door of the house, and all the way to their motel.

All the while, Alvin's mind was replaying Simon's scream in his head. He had never heard anything like that before. And he never wanted to again.

_What happened?_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Well there's that chapter! I hope you all liked it and please review for me. Reviews make me happy, and want to write more!<strong>_


	9. Chapter 9

_**I normally don't like uploading more than one chapter at a time because I like so many reviews for each chapter but I figured my updates will still be iffy until I get steady internet access. So here's another chapter and I hope you all enjoy it.**_

_**-SawyerSeville19**_

* * *

><p>Simon, still traumatized from his experience at the after party, lay on his bed curled deep under his blanket. He hasn't told Alvin or Theodore what happened. Just as soon as he ran past them, they immediately followed suit and he's remained in his bed since then. It hasn't been that long since then but he hasn't left the room.<p>

He sighed and traced the bite marks on his neck. So Drake was a vampire. He wondered if he would become one now or if the bite hadn't been prolonged enough for him to become one. For all he knew it could have just been a little taste and that was it. He would have to wait and see. He shuddered at the idea of becoming a vampire. Drinking blood, not being able to go out during the day.

There was a light tap on the bedroom and a soft voice calling his name as the door was opened. Almost immediately he felt his body pulsate and his breath caught. His body continued pulsating and he felt his heartbeat slowly growing softer until there was no longer one at all. His pupils dilated and he clutched at the sheet he was laying on.

"Simon?" Alvin's voiced sounded far away to him. He felt the blanket being lifted up and lowered so his face was revealed. "Simon?"

Simon clenched his jaw shut as he felt his canine teeth extending by a half inch and thickening slightly as they grew. God it was painful! He heard Alvin's gasp of shock. Simon could feel the tips of his ears shifting and pointing upward.

Alvin backed up a few steps as he watched his younger brother changing before his eyes. What was going on? His eyes zeroed in on the two dots on his brother's neck and another gasp escaped him. _Wait... Was he...? Was...? _Alvin's thoughts were interrupted by the strangled growl Simon let out, drawing his brother's attention to his face.

Alvin's breath hitched at the eyes looking back at him. They were nearly white, the pupil a medium shade of gray. They were completely hypnotizing and Alvin felt a blush forming on his cheeks.

Finally after what seemed like hours, Simon's body went completely limp and his eyes shut. Alvin blinked as he took a hesitant step towards Simon's bed. It looked like he was asleep. His eyes went to the bite and it was gone. What the hell was going on?

He watched Simon's chest rise and fall and let out a breath of his own. "What just happened?" he wondered aloud. He gave Simon one last look over before leaving the room to find Theodore.

**Two Days Later**

"Alvin," Theodore said as he followed his oldest brother to their room. "Simon seems fine to me. I don't know what you're talking about."

"Theodore, just trust me, alright?" Alvin said as they went into their room. Simon was with Dave working on some paper work. "He's not even wearing his glasses anymore!"

"I noticed, Alvin," Theodore said as he climbed onto his bed. "But I think you may be overreacting about this." Alvin faced Theodore and sighed, running a hand down his face.

"Do I have to paint a picture for you again, Theo?" Alvin asked. Theodore shrugged. "He had fangs, pointed ears, and his eyes were..." Alvin shivered as those eyes ran through his mind, but it wasn't in fear or intimidation. "Theodore, Simon was a vampire!"

"Oh, Alvin," Theodore sighed. Alvin huffed and folded his arms.

He knew Theodore didn't believe him. He had a hard time accepting it after leaving the room after just witnessing it. Since then, everything seemed to go back to normal, except between Alvin and Simon.

Simon's been looking at Alvin just a _little_ bit differently. Alvin shuddered when he replayed the look those gray eyes would give him when they were alone. Every time, he could almost see a smirk starting to form on Simon's face before he looked away and resumed what he was doing.

Alvin never let himself think too much into the looks and always brushed it off.

"Dave said that we were supposed to go out today," Theodore said. Alvin perked up a bit at hearing this news.

"Where are we supposed to go?" he asked. Theodore shrugged.

"He didn't say. He just said he wanted to take us out today for being so well behaved and because we haven't left the motel in a couple of days."

"I still don't see why he won't let us leave," Alvin said. Theodore let out a breath.

"Because he found out about us wandering around Drake's house," Theodore said. Alvin's breath caught as he heard Simon's scream from that night bounce around in his head again.

"Did Simon ever tell you what happened?" he asked Theodore. Theodore shook his head.

"Since he seems ok, I guess he just got scared," Theodore said as he got up from his bed to leave the room.

"He's not ok, Theodore!" Alvin snapped after Theodore's retreating form, the door closing behind him. Alvin sighed and lay back on his bed.

* * *

><p>Simon noticed he no longer needed his glasses after he woke up from his nap the day after he had been bitten. In fact, it seemed like all of his senses increased, and being a chipmunk they were already heightened. He could hear things he never could before, like the quickened heart beat of Alvin whenever their eyes locked. He was growing to love the sound more and more.<p>

He could smell things he never imagined, like the blood running through his family's veins, and he found it smelt wonderful.

He could see things like never before, and he knew his sight was better than the average human. His eyes liked to look at Alvin the most though, a sight he would never get tired of. When he first stopped using his glasses his family asked if he broke them or lost them. He said he didn't need them anymore, and used the excuse of getting contacts to make it more believable.

He loved the amazed, disbelieving look on Alvin's face when this subject came up. To which he arched an eyebrow and smirked, causing the normally outspoken other to blush and look away with a huff. He was enjoying this change in himself, as long as he got reactions from Alvin like that more often.

* * *

><p>The three brothers sat side by side as they waited for Dave to announce where they were going tonight. "A fancy restaurant?" Theodore asked with excitement and he rubbed his belly.<p>

"As long as I can rest assured none of you will cause any trouble," Dave said, giving Alvin a long look. Alvin scowled and folded his arms.

"I do one thing, and you suddenly can't trust me anymore?" Alvin asked.

"Not as much as I would like to, Alvin," Dave answered. Alvin rolled his eyes and glared at the wall.

"I told you it was a bad idea," Simon whispered, almost seductively, to Alvin as Dave stood and went to get his keys. Alvin forced back a shiver-why was his body responding to Simon like this?- and gave his brother a look.

"Shut up, Simon," he snapped. Simon chuckled and they all stood and followed Dave out of the room when he got his keys.

Yes, Simon indeed liked this change. And he loved the effect he was beginning to have over Alvin.

* * *

><p>All four Sevilles sat at a table and were finishing up their meal when someone came up to them. "You're the Chipmunks, right?"<p>

They exchanged looks and were about to say something when Simon spoke up. "Yes, we are." His voice held a seductive pur that was almost natural, if it didn't come from someone like him. The sound made Alvin tremble and he shifted slightly, hoping to brush it off.

Simon's keen ears caught the sound of Alvin's heartbeat speeding up a bit and he smirked.

"Oh my God I can't believe it!" the person exclaimed and fumbled for a pad and pen. "Can I have your autograph?" Alvin was first to accept and scribbled a neat signature onto the pad and handed it to Theodore. "Simon, did you get contacts?"

Simon nodded. "That I did."

"I never noticed how gorgeous your eyes are! I always thought Alvin's were gorgeous but now I think yours are." Simon smiled as he was handed the pad and signed it.

Alvin didn't know what pissed him off more, being out shined by his normally geeky brother, or the compliments he was receiving.

"Thank you for the praise, but Alvin still beats me where looks are concerned by far," Simon said and handed the pad and pen back to their fan. The fan thanked them and left. Alvin looked at Simon in shock.

Did he just call him good looking? Simon saw him looking and gave him a smile with his eyes half lidded. Alvin flushed slightly and continued his meal.

Was Simon..._flirting_ with him?

* * *

><p>As they headed back to the motel, Dave was busy complimenting them on their good behavior.<p>

"You act like we can't manage to behave, Dave," Alvin said, still annoyed at being outshined by Simon and Dave's constant nagging on them to behave.

"I know you can, Alvin. I'm just glad the evening went well," Dave said. Alvin shrugged and looked out his window.

"More like glad I didn't do half the things I had planned," he mumbled when he felt a hand cover his. He looked at the hand and at Simon, the owner of the hand.

"Don't be so hard on Dave, he's just more stressed out because we're on tour," Simon said gently. Alvin searched the sparkling gray eyes staring into his blue ones. He had to admit, their fan was right. Simon's eyes were beautiful. Realizing he was staring, Alvin nodded and looked away, pulling his hand from under Simon's.

Simon smiled and looked ahead, already planning on what he wanted to happen next between himself and his older brother.

* * *

><p><em><strong>There it is! Hope you all liked it and please review for me!<strong>_


	10. Chapter 10

**_Three chapters in one day? Well I guess this is my way of updating while I can! I hope you all enjoy this chapter!_**

**_-SawyerSeville19_**

* * *

><p>As they all got ready for bed, Simon quickly realized he wasn't the slightest bit tired. He let out a breath, finding that staying awake while everyone slept would become a bit of an annoyance. He sat under his blanket and watched as Alvin pulled on his top. Something flashed through Simon's eyes and he smiled, maybe there was some way he could use this to his advantage.<p>

He waited till the lights were out and Theodore fell asleep, since he always did so first. He then climbed out of his bed and over to Alvin's.

"Alvin?" he called softly, putting the old timidity into his voice. Alvin looked over at Simon. "Can I lay with you?" He could see the reluctance to let him do so, given his recent come ons, but soon the older gave in and nodded. Simon smiled and climbed into bed with Alvin and lay under his blanket.

Alvin let out a soft breath and stared at the ceiling.

Simon's ears caught it once more, Alvin's quickened heartbeat. He smirked to himself and lay a little closer to his brother.

"Do I make you nervous, Alvin?" he asked softly, letting his hand rest over Alvin's. There was an increase in the beating and Simon smiled.

"Why would you make me nervous, Simon?" Alvin asked after a moment of gathering his composure. Simon didn't answer right away and simply trailed his fingertips up and down Alvin's exposed forearm, feeling goosebumps rise on his brother's arm. He felt Alvin twitch a bit, but he didn't stop him.

"Because of what I'm doing," he finally answered, propping himself up with his elbow and looking at Alvin. Alvin looked over at him.

"A-and, what _are_ you doing?" he asked. Simon slid his hand under the short sleeve of Alvin's top and rubbed his upper arm.

"What do you think I'm doing?" he countered. Alvin's heart was going haywire, and it was music to Simon's keen ears.

"S-Simon, what's gotten into you?" Alvin asked as Simon finally withdrew his hand. Alvin had never been more relieved and upset at the same time that the action had stopped.

Simon lay down onto his side more completely and simply stared at Alvin. Alvin had no doubt now that Simon was flirting with him. His mind was in a rush to figure out what was going on, to figure out why he was reacting the way he was. Why had he let Simon touch him? It wasn't sexual, he was just rubbing his arm.

Nothing else was said or done and Simon soon watched Alvin fall asleep. He smiled to himself.

* * *

><p>"Whoa ooh whoa ooh whoa ooh whoa, baby! We keep you rockin'! Whoa ho, ho, ho, ho oh!" Theodore sang. They were performing another concert.<p>

"Five towns in a week!" Alvin sang. "Droppin' down, just to see! Do it all again, and all because of you! Three kids on the road, from Canada to Mexico! Rock hard, everyday! 'Cause that's just how we do to-"

Drake loomed through the crowd, watching Simon with a smile. His prodigy was coming along very well. He hasn't hit the blood craving yet, but he will soon enough. There was an odd gleam to his gray eyes that Drake found intriguing.

As he circled one more time, he realized his prodigy may have found himself a sexual target. _Very interesting. I hadn't realized he may be lusting for someone. Seems this change has helped him more than I imagined._

As their song came to an end, Drake made his disappearance once more.

"Thank you!" Alvin said as he waved at the audience. His brothers followed suit and they went backstage.

"You guys were great," Dave said as he hugged them.

"Thanks Dave," they chorused.

"Now we're gonna get changed, maybe sign a few autographs and then can we head back to the motel?" Alvin asked. "I'm tired."

"Of course," Dave said and they made for their dressing rooms.

* * *

><p>After eating dinner, well three out of four of them ate. Simon claimed he wasn't hungry and stayed in the room, reading. Alvin noticed that all day Simon had denied food and seemed to maintain all his life and energy.<p>

Theodore stayed behind to help Dave clean up. Meanwhile, Alvin was both anticipating and dreading his alone time with Simon.

He entered the room and saw Simon lying on his bed staring at the ceiling. Simon could smell Alvin's blood running through his veins and it attracted him on a level he hadn't felt before. He was up and at Alvin's side in no time.

Alvin had his back against the side of his bed and Simon was directly in front of him. He felt Simon cup his cheek and a blush spilled over his face.

"S-Si..." he whispered. Simon's eyes flashed white and his body pulsated. Alvin watched with wide eyes as Simon clenched his jaw, his teeth showing and he saw his canines extending once more. He watched as Simon's ears sharpened at the top.

Once the change finished, Simon's body stopped pulsating and his smirked at Alvin. His gray eyes were now white with specks of gray in them, the pupils dilated to the point where they were hardly there anymore.

He leaned down and buried his face in Alvin's warm neck. "I'm hungry, Alvin," he whispered into Alvin's ear. Alvin shuddered and his heart picked up speed. Simon wasn't going to... he wasn't...was he?

His thoughts were confirmed when he felt his brother lick his neck, a shiver shot through Alvin's body and he almost moaned. Dammit, he was getting turned on!

"S-Si..." Alvin tried to push Simon away but to no avail. His wrists were grabbed and forced to his sides.

"Just a little taste, hmm?" he whispered, trailing his tongue from his shoulder to Alvin's ear lobe. Alvin gasped, nearly closing his eyes and sighing. He couldn't be enjoying this, could he? Simon was his brother! His little brother at that!

But it was so... No!

"I promise," Simon began. "To make it feel good." Alvin's cheeks burned crimson at the statement.

"Simon..." he whispered, pulling against the hands holding his wrists but Simon didn't even budge. When did he get so strong?

One more lick and then he felt something sharp piercing his neck. A fire erupted in Alvin's body as he felt Simon drinking-he was literally drinking!-his blood. Aside from the pain brought on from the breaking of skin, Alvin didn't really feel any other pain. The way Simon was drinking his blood had a pleasuring suck to it that had him almost moaning.

He couldn't believe what was happening. Simon was a vampire. Simon was seducing him! Simon was currently drinking his blood and he was enjoying it!

Alvin could feel himself getting lightheaded from all the thoughts and barely caught himself before he arched his back. God why did it have to feel so damn good? He let out a gasp as Simon finally retracted his fang and licked at the bite marks on his brother's neck, enjoying the taste of Alvin's blood. He then licked his lips and fangs before pulling back and looking into Alvin's eyes.

Alvin could say he hated that all he wanted, but the current look in his eyes say the complete opposite. His eyes were a complete haze, completely unfocused. His mouth was open in a small o, looking as though he may have just experienced the most pleasurable thing in his life.

"I can make you feel something much more pleasant than that, Alvin," Simon said, snapping Alvin back to reality. "All you have to do is ask."

Alvin blinked in confusion and his hand went to the bite.

"Don't worry, you won't become a vampire. I didn't drink your blood long enough for that to happen, just enough to make me full for a bit," Simon informed him.

"You-you mean, you'll have to do that _again_?" Alvin asked. Simon chuckled as he transitioned back to his original self, fangs gone and eyes back to normal.

"Of course I am. You of all people should know how these things work. You are a monster fanatic after all," Simon said as he went over to his own bed. He looked back at Alvin. "And besides, you can't say that you didn't enjoy it."

Alvin blushed. "Why would I enjoy having you drink my blood? It's disgusting!" Simon smirked.

"Whatever you say, Alvin," Simon said and lay down. Alvin scowled and grabbed his pajamas and went into their conjoined bathroom. He was _not_ getting changed in the same room as Simon anymore.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Whoo! Not much to say here! Review, review, review!<strong>_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Another chapter. There's a bit of a song in this one. I hope you all like this chapter.**_

_**-SawyerSeville19**_

* * *

><p>Alvin had to eat extra in order to make up for the bloodloss and so he wouldn't go and pass out from lightheadedness. So when he went downstairs and asked Theodore to whip him up a sandwich, he was glad when he did so without question.<p>

He had so much on his mind now. He kept thinking about Simon and how seductive he's been towards him lately. It kind of... no, Alvin refused to think about how he felt when Simon was like that around him. But it's been constant. No, he wouldn't go there. Not if he could help it. So what could he do to get Simon to leave him alone?

Alvin smiled gratefully as Theodore set a large sandwich in front of him on a plate. "Thanks Theo," he said and took a large bite out of it.

"No problem," he said and finished cleaning their dining room.

What could he do? Simon used to always get shy around Jeanette- Wait! The Chipettes! Maybe he could have them come out here! Alvin had to settle down and give this some real thought. As he munched on his sandwich all he could think about was how he hoped Simon would transfer his interest back to Jeanette.

_I'm gonna have to do it._ He sighed as he finished, feeling more strengthened and less lightheaded. "Thanks again, Theo," he said as he went into the living room. He sat on the couch for a moment, thinking, and then he picked up the phone and dialed Brittany's number.

It rang a few times and Brittany answered. _"Miller Residence, Brittany speaking." _

Alvin cleared his throat. "Uh, hey Britt. It's Alvin."

_"I can tell. What do you want, Alvin?"_

"I was thinking, how do you like the idea of coming over here and performing a song or two?"

There was silence on Brittany's end for a moment and then she asked, _"Have you talked to Dave about this Alvin? Or your brothers?"_

"Eh, not yet. But I figured if I asked you first then I'd know if it's worth bringing up, ya know?"

He heard Brittany sigh. _"Alvin, you know I'd love to do that. But we don't even have the money to get there and back. And how long would we be staying anyway?"_

Alvin grinned and finished his conversation with her. Once that was over, all he had to do was ask Dave.

**Next Morning**

"Alvin, are you sure about this?" Dave asked after Alvin brought the idea up to him. Alvin had spent most of last night making sure this was what he wanted to do. He was glad that he hadn't given Brittany the option of staying with them the remainder of their tour. Hopefully this would help his situation with Simon. He ignored the part of him that didn't want it to work.

"I'm sure Dave. The Chipettes need more publicity anyway. And it's only for a week."

Dave was silent and then he said, "Alright. But if there is any arguing or trouble, we're all going back home. Understand?"

Alvin smiled. "Completely."

Getting the Chipettes here would be smooth sailing thanks to the money they earned performing. They should be here either tonight or tomorrow depending on how soon they can get ready.

Alvin's been avoiding Simon with hopes that when he saw Jeanette again, he would fall for her. Once more, Alvin ignored the side of him that was against this plan.

* * *

><p>"No attorne-eys, to plead my ca-ase!" Brittany sang. "No rocketships, to send me into outerspace! My finge-ers! Are bejeweeeled with diamonds and go-o-old! But that ain't gonna help me now! You think you're right! But you're wro-ong! You try to take me, but I knew all along! You can't take me, for a ri-i-ide! I'm not a fool now, so you better run and hide!"<p>

"'Cause I'm trouble!" all three Chipettes sang. "Yeah, trouble now! I'm trouble ya'll! I got trouble in my town!" Simon, Dave and Theodore stood backstage and watched the girls perform. Simon held mild interest and there was no spark at all when he saw Jeanette again.

Jeanette and Eleanor sang, "If you seee me coming!"

"Whoa ooh oh ooh ah, ah, ah yeah!" Brittany sang.

"Dooown the street."

"You see me comin' down the streeeet," Brittany sang.

"You know it's tiiiime-"

"You know it's tiiiime. Go-o-oh whoa!"

"Yo!" Alvin said as he hopped onto the stage and stole the spotlight. Simon's interest sparked and he became more attentive. "T to the R to the O-U-BLE! Rockin' nonstop till the mic gets dull! Take what I want when I want, no holdin' back! When I kick the flow I'm all up on the track! A to the L to the V-I-N! When I'm in town, me and all of your friends! Gonna come through like a hurricane! Tearin' down everything in my way!"

"Ye-e-eeeeeeee-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-ah!" Brittany sang, taking her spotlight back. "Oh-ooooooo-o-o-o-oh!"

"I got trouble in my town!"

"I'm trouble!" Brittany and her sisters sang. "Yeah trouble now! I'm trouble ya'll! I got trouble in my town! I'm trouble! Yeah trouble now!"

They finished and the audience roared with applause as the girls bowed. Brittany looked back and held her hand out to Alvin, who took it and bowed as well.

At seeing the two hold hands, Simon's smile faded and he growled, his eyes flashing white and his body pulsated once.

"Thank you!" Brittany said as she waved at the audience.

"Thank y-" Alvin felt something in his neck throb and he looked over at where he knew Simon was, his eyes locking onto white ones. Almost immediately he knew why he was upset and reflex had him drop Brittany's hand and he looked back at the audience.

He ignored Brittany's confused look and continued thanking the audience. The feeling didn't leave and he knew he'd be forced to confront Simon about this later, when they were alone.

_He's supposed to fall for Jeanette! What the hell?_ Alvin sighed inwardly.

_It's time I reminded him just who he belongs to, _Simon thought to himself, pleased when Alvin let go of Brittany's hand. He calmed down enough to where his eyes went back to normal. _I need to feed soon anyway. We will have time to talk then._

* * *

><p>When the Chipettes went into their motel room, the boys entered theirs. "Did you think the girls did well?" Theodore asked Simon. "I'm glad we got to see them again, aren't you?" Simon shrugged as he watched Alvin go into their room. "Simon?"<p>

Simon looked over at Theodore. "It _was_ good to see them again, huh?" he said. Theodore smiled and went to find Dave. He looked over at the room before making his way to it.

Alvin paced. Why wasn't his plan working? Simon used to be in love with Jeanette before, now it seemed like she was just another person to him. He stopped pacing and looked at the door when it was opened. His heart started pounding when he saw Simon approach him.

Simon smiled at the sound of Alvin's racing heart. "Did your heart pound this hard when you held her hand, Alvin?" Alvin's breath caught as Simon placed a hand over his heart.

Alvin took a step back, feeling a blush fill his cheeks.

"Do you _want_ her, Alvin?" Simon asked, filling the gap between them once more.

"N-no... it's not that. I don't-" Simon silenced him with a finger over his mouth. Alvin's blue eyes widened a bit.

"So then, who do you want?" he asked. Alvin averted his gaze to the floor as Simon lowered his hand. Simon arched an eyebrow and chuckled. "Ah, you haven't figured that out yet."

Alvin looked back at him.

"Well then let me help you decide," he said softly and pulled Alvin against him. "I'm hungry again." Alvin's breath caught and he pushed against Simon. Simon grabbed his wrists once more and nuzzled his brother's neck, his body pulsating as he changed. "Soon you won't be fighting me back you know."

He licked his neck once and bit down in the same spot as before. Alvin gasped and his back arched, he fought the feeling of his eyes rolling back in pleasure.

God dammit, how could something like this be such a turn on for him? He felt himself blushing and he let out a few gasps before he shut his mouth. He realized he wasn't fighting as much as before and told himself it was so Simon wouldn't tear his neck if he did. He knew it was a lie.

When he started to get lightheaded, that was when Simon retracted and pulled back. He licked at the bite mark and then he changed back. He let go of Alvin and stepped back to see how lightheaded he was.

Alvin swayed and staggered forward against Simon's chest. He looked up into the sparkling gray eyes and blushed. Simon helped Alvin straighten up. "You should go get something to eat before you lose conciousness."

Alvin nodded and staggered backwards a bit. Simon smiled with amusement as Alvin made his wobbly way to the door and left the room.

* * *

><p>"Did you guys hear the audience?" Brittany exclaimed with excitement as she and her sisters changed into more comfortable clothes.<p>

"It was amazing! I'm so glad we got to come and perform!" Eleanor said.

"Have you guys noticed something off about Simon at all?" Jeanette asked. They each looked at each other.

"Well, he isn't wearing his glasses anymore," Eleanor mentioned. Jeanette looked at the floor. "Don't worry Jeanette, maybe he's just not feeling well."

"If it helps, Jean," Brittany began as she went over to her sister. "I think there's something up with Alvin too. Maybe he knows. I can ask him for you if you want."

"Really?" Jeanette asked. Brittany nodded with a smile. "Thanks Brittany."

* * *

><p><em><strong>The Chipettes are in this story now more! Let's see if they can help the situation, or if they'll make it worse. Review please!<strong>_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Another chapter for my story I hope it's good.**_

_**-SawyerSeville19**_

* * *

><p>Alvin and Brittany walked around the motel the next day. "Jeanette thinks there's something off about Simon. She's worried."<p>

Alvin absently rubbed at his neck before lowering his hand and looking at Brittany. "Did she say what she saw that was off about him?"

Brittany shook her head. "Nuh uh. But I think there's something bothering you too."

"What do you mean?" Alvin asked. She folded her arms and gave him a look.

"Alvin why would you have us fly out here if you didn't need help with something? You don't normally like to give up your spotlight that easily unless you really needed to," she said. Alvin sighed and looked away.

He thought about what to say for a long moment and then settled with, "I figured you guys could use some more publicity. I'm not _that _selfish."

Brittany rolled her eyes. She knew he wouldn't be honest and was upset with him for that. "Fine, Alvin. Whatever." Alvin huffed and folded his arms.

* * *

><p>Alvin was busy scolding himself later that morning. He'd just had his chance to tell Brittany what was going on and maybe get some help. But he didn't say a thing! What the hell was his problem? He sighed and lay back on his bed. He wanted Simon to fall for Jeanette. He forced back the "Don't I?" that threatened to enter his mind.<p>

How could he possibly be second-guessing himself so much? It was simple. Simon was his younger brother. He couldn't allow anything between them to happen. He didn't _want_ it to happen! The mere idea that it was even a possibility was crazy in it's own right.

He had to force himself to at least acknowledge how he acted when Simon was around him. He acted kind of like the way Simon acted when he was around Jeanette. Shy. Alvin shuddered at the idea of himself being _shy_. He blushed in embarrassment.

No, if he had any say in it, this would not go any further than what it's already gotten to. It had to stay at that level if not go back to normal. He just hoped he had the strength to fight back. His strength was going down little by little with every enounter between himself and Simon.

"Did he tell you anything?" Jeanette asked. Brittany shook her head with a sigh.

"No he didn't. But I know he's hiding something," she said.

"Why would Alvin hide whatever could be bothering Simon?" Eleanor asked.

"Beats me. Ellie, why don't you ask Theodore next time you see him?" Brittany suggested. Eleanor nodded with a smile. She always loved talking to Theodore. He was always so sweet.

* * *

><p>Alvin was surprised when he and Simon hadn't had any encounters. He had stayed in the room all morning thinking and Simon never even walked through the door. Maybe he was out of the room for the moment, wandering around the motel. Maybe even vampires get tired of being in one area all day. Alvin found he had mixed feelings about not seeing Simon all morning. He got out of bed and left the room. He found Theodore in the living room watching TV.<p>

"Have you seen Simon, Theodore?" Alvin asked casually.

"He went out with Dave to the store. He wanted to get out for a bit," Theodore answered, not taking his eyes off the program he was watching.

Alvin thought about this and went over to the window and looked out at the bright, sunny day. "He's a daywalker..." That was an interesting piece of information. Alvin had never wondered what kind of a vampire Simon was. All he knew was that he was definitely a bloodsucker, and a seductive one as well.

Well at least he didn't have to worry about running into him for a while. He found himself both happy and unhappy about that. He shook his head and sat beside Theodore and watched what was on TV.

He realized he was pretty much bored without Simon there. He felt another blush fill his cheeks and forced his thoughts off of Simon.

Just in time for both of them to return with something for dinner.

Alvin watched Simon go straight to the room and shut the door. He could feel his heartbeat speeding up and forced himself to take a few deep breaths so it would calm down. It didn't help that much. He was surprised Simon didn't even look at him. Part of him was annoyed at the lack of acknowledgement. ...Aw damn...

Simon could hear it from all the way in the room. _Someone missed me..._ He smirked. He changed into his pajamas and was in the process of putting his shirt on when someone came in. Based on the sweet scent of his blood, he knew it was Alvin.

His ears caught his gasp and the increase in his heart rate. He could swear he smelt a spike of desire in him as well. He turned and faced Alvin, leaving his pajama top unbuttoned.

Alvin's eyes widened as he took in the exposed skin of Simon's body. He was pretty well toned for a bookworm who rarely got out much. He blinked and forced his gaze to Simon's face. He could feel himself blushing again, damn that look on his face was...

"You blush quite a bit, Alvin," Simon said with an arched eyebrow and a smirk. Alvin shut the door behind him. "See something you like?"

"...No..." he said and went over to his bed, that Simon met him at and pulled him close instead.

Alvin pushed against Simon's chest, and blushed at the feel of the skin under his hands. It was cold. Simon's skin was cold, he really was a vampire. As if the biting and blood drinking didn't confirm it enough. He wondered why he had never noticed before. Maybe it was because he never touched Simon before. But didn't it count if he touched him? Alvin mentally shook his head. He was thinking too much into this.

He looked into gray eyes and realized Simon hadn't changed. He tilted his head to the side in confusion. "Si...?" Simon smiled and pulled Alvin more firmly against him. This caused the older brother to blush.

"I don't need to feed right now," he explained. Alvin's eyes widened a bit. Then what was he planning to do?

Simon smirked and rested his forehead against Alvin's. Alvin pushed against Simon's chest again, but there wasn't a budge in Simon's hold on him. Simon pulled his face back and looked into Alvin's eyes. When he leaned in towards Alvin's lips, Alvin turned his head away.

This caused a smirk to grace Simon's features. He watched Alvin look towards him a bit and arched an eyebrow. He cupped Alvin's cheek and turned his face back towards his. Alvin watched Simon lean in again and his heartbeat sped up once more.

_I actually want to...No, bad Alvin... But his lips look soft and-No! Stop it Alvin! _Alvin tried to move his head away but Simon's grip tightened to prevent that from happening, which hurt him so he stopped.

Alvin met Simon's eyes and then his gaze dropped to Simon's lips. He felt himself starting to blush and looked somewhere else. "Alvin," Simon called softly. Alvin looked back at Simon. "Why do you fight it so much?"

"F-fight what?" Alvin asked, leaning back a bit as Simon leaned in.

"I know you want me," Simon said. Alvin shook his head, or did what he could given Simon's grip on his cheek.

"No... I-" The look in Simon's eyes made him stop. He didn't think saying that would be a good thing for himself. "I-I..."

"I know you do, Alvin," Simon said. Alvin blushed hotly. "I know when you blush." He caressed Alvin's cheek. "I can tell when your heart rate goes haywire, both of which happen constantly. And I know you love when I drink your blood."

Alvin refused to believe it. "Simon..."

"Would you rather I just prove it to you?" Alvin blinked and looked away. He felt Simon move his head to the left and something pierced the right side of his neck, in the same spot as always.

Alvin's eyes widened and his breath caught, he clutched at Simon's shirt and forced back a moan. By reflex he pulled Simon closer with his shirt and his eyes closed. _Dear God, it feels __**so **__good..._ His eyes snapped open at the thought and he bit his lip to keep a moan from escaping as he felt Simon sucking on his neck, drinking his blood.

Simon retracted his fangs and pulled back, looking at Alvin as he licked his lips and fangs free of blood. Alvin's blood was delicious. "Did that prove enough for you?"

Alvin's knees felt like jelly and he was glad Simon was still holding onto him. "What did you...?"

Simon smiled. "What did I do? Nothing, I just made you realize how much you want me."

Alvin shook his head. "No, I can't. You're my brother, my younger brother. I'm not supposed to... We're not supposed to..."

"You can, Alvin. We can and we will," he said. He leaned in and licked at the bite mark. Alvin gasped. Simon trailed his tongue up Alvin's neck,to his ear and then faced Alvin. Alvin looked appalled. Simon smiled and let him go. "I'll let you come to terms with this." He smiled and went into the bathroom, closing the door behind him.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Well, well, well. Simon is so evil lol, just kidding. Well he kinda is. The point is it seems like we're getting somewhere with Alvin now, huh? I love writing Simon as the seductive, dominant one. I'm also trying to maintain Alvin's stubbornness towards his brother's advances. What do you all think? Review for me please. I have the next chapter finished, just waiting a while before publishing it.<em>**


	13. Chapter 13

_**Sue me lol, I had to upload this chapter. I know, so much for "a while" huh? Oh well, more for you guys huh? ^_^**_

_**I raised the rating for this story because I think things are going to get a little bit more heated as this story progresses. I hope you like this chapter, and there is intimacy not too far later into this chapter. I'd also like to note that this is the longest chapter yet for this story. Finally surpassed the 2,000 word mark for this story. **_

_**Read on and review please.**_

_**-SawyerSeville19**_

* * *

><p>Eleanor and Theodore were both cooking a new recipe Eleanor had come up before she and her sisters came to perform in the girls' kitchen. "So, Teddy, what's up with Simon?"<p>

"What do you mean?" Theodore asked. Eleanor shrugged.

"Well doesn't he seem a bit out of character to you?" she asked. Theodore thought about this for a few moments and then looked at her.

"I haven't noticed anything," he said. Eleanor frowned in thought. "Try this, Ellie." She smiled and taste tested some of the food.

"Delicious!" she exclaimed, making Theodore grin. She realized as far as Simon was concerned, she and her sisters' answers would have to come from him or Alvin.

**Next Day**

Alvin wandered around the motel room as though in a trance. His mind had been going haywire since yesterday and he hadn't been able to empty or clear it since. He had a restless night as well and he was exhausted.

"Alvin, are you alright?" Dave asked him once more this morning. Alvin didn't respond as he ate the sandwich he had made. "Alvin?"

"You may as well stop asking, Dave," Simon said as he walked into the living room. Dave looked over at his second oldest. "He's been like that all morning. You'll just have to wait till he snaps out of it."

Simon looked over at his tired, thoughtful brother and smiled. "Well," Dave began, getting Simon's attention. "Maybe you can see what's on his mind. I hope it's nothing bad..."

"I don't mind helping him," Simon said. "Maybe I can see if he wants to take a nap. He had a rough night last night too."

"Okay, you guys go ahead and do that. I'm gonna go and meet some people about some upcoming performances for you three and the Chipettes." Simon nodded as Dave grabbed his car keys and left the room.

Simon went over to his brother and wrapped his hands around his waist. That caused Alvin to jump and turn around, backing out of the embrace. "Wha-What are you doing?"

"You've been in a trance all morning," Simon said, watching as Alvin walked away from him in a poor attempt at casual. He was going over to the garbage and throwing away the rest of his sandwich. As soon as he did it he frowned and looked at the garbage; he clearly wanted to finish it but was distracted by avoiding his brother with something else to do.

An attempt that didn't help because Simon was at his side without him even hearing him move. Alvin felt his hand on his lower back and he gasped, moving away again.

"Why are you afraid of me touching you all of a sudden?" Simon asked softly, advancing on Alvin as he moved away. "Afraid you may like it?"

Alvin shook his head, soon backed against their bedroom door. "S-Simon..." Simon smirked and silenced his brother, placing a finger to his lips.

"Shh," he whispered and held his brother's arms against the door and pressed his body against his, keeping him pinned to the door. "Let me help you clear your mind. All you need is to experience it, and you'll realize how much you want me." Alvin's eyes widened and he watched Simon lean in.

Alvin lowered his head, determined to not let what was about to happen happen. "No," Alvin said, shaking his head. "No, no, no. Simon, we can't." Simon smiled and tilted his head up by his chin.

"Yes," he said and pressed his lips to Alvin's. Alvin's eyes widened and he froze. Simon's lips were cold, but soft. They weren't rough against his like he thought they would have been, given how persistent his seduces were.

Alvin found he wanted to kiss back, he _wanted_ to know what it felt like to kiss Simon. To _really_ kiss him. _No, no. We can't. __**I **__can't. I'm not supposed to want this to be happening..._ Alvin let out a frustrated, confused whimper and closed his eyes tightly.

Simon pulled back and Alvin looked at him, his eyes held a glisten to them. Simon knew they were tears of frustration and smiled. "That wasn't so bad, was it?" He let go of his brother's arms and stepped back, giving him some room. He smirked and turned, sauntering over to the living room to watch some TV.

Alvin slowly slid to the floor, warm tears falling down his cheeks. He has never been more confused about something in his life. He let out a breath and rubbed at his eyes. He then put his fingers to his lips and looked over at where he knew Simon was. He shook his head and stood, opening the door to their room and going in, shutting the door behind him.

Simon looked over in that direction and smiled. He knew his brother was confused, but he knew it was because he didn't want to accept that he wanted him. He knew now that he wanted him but was too stubborn to allow it to happen.

Simon had felt his brother's desire to kiss back, and knew it was only a matter of time until he started responding to his advances in a more willing manner.

Alvin paced in front of his bed, thinking of what just happened. His fatigue finally caught up with him and he grew dizzy and lightheaded from the constant circling. He climbed onto his bed and lay under the covers. He let out a breath and lay back, feeling his body ready to give into the sleep he needed. The last thing he thought of was the feel of Simon's lips on his as he fell into a much needed sleep.

**Early Evening**

Nearing the end of his show, there was a knock on the door and Simon groaned. He stood from the couch and went over to the door, opening it. He frowned at the sight of Brittany on the other side. "Hey Simon," she greeted. Simon raised his eyebrows in response. "Is Alvin here?"

Simon's eyes briefly flashed white before settling back onto his natural color. "He asleep," he answered firmly. Brittany blinked at the tone and nodded.

"Oh, okay. Well can you let him know I came by when he gets up?" she asked. Simon shrugged and shut the door on her. He growled and went back to his show. He hoped she wouldn't be a nuisance during their stay here.

**Midnight**

Alvin awoke from a very erotic dream of himself and Simon due to the weight of someone on top of him. His breathing was a little ragged due to the heated intimacy that occured in the dream. His blue eyes opened and they locked onto gray ones, the eyes occasionally flashing white.

His breath caught and he blushed profusely. The dream had him aroused to the point that if he hadn't awakened, he probably would have had an orgasm from it. Knowing he was that turned on still and having the person who had been pleasuring him in the dream on top of him had him panicked and embarrassed beyond all measures.

"You were having quite the dream, weren't you Alvin?" Simon asked softly so Theodore wouldn't wake. Alvin wanted to deny it, but he didn't know how he reacted in his sleep to the actions taking place in his dream. All he could do was blush harder.

Simon could smell Alvin's desire. It radiated off him in waves and Simon could tell how far into it he had gotten. He knew Alvin's climax was only so far away and if he wanted to induce it, he would have to move fast so it wouldn't die down. He felt his body pulsate and allowed his change to overtake him.

"I'm hungry, Alvin," he said, knowing he hadn't been able to feed during the day since his brother slept through it. Alvin's eyes widened and he shook his head vigorously. He attempted to push Simon away and found that his hands were routinely pinned down on either side of his head. He was well aware that he may very well be the submissive one between them.

"S-Simon...?" he whispered as he watched his brother lean in towards his neck. He shook his head, knowing full well what he would feel while his brother was feeding off his blood. That mixed with his already aroused body may cause him to... Oh, God... "Simon, no. Don't." He squirmed fruitlessly under his brother's body but not a budge was made. Simon made no response as he lightly licked his brother's neck and then bit down.

Alvin's eyes widened and his back arched. He let out a gasp, feeling his cheeks ignite with a hot blush. The pleasure shot throughout his body and settled to his already throbbing member. He moved his legs in an attempt to kick his brother off, but Simon didn't move. His eyes closed, which helped his mind and body focus on the pleasure he was feeling. His breathing was more ragged than it was from the dream and he bit his lower lip to keep it muffled.

Simon loved the taste of Alvin's blood. It was a drug he would gladly admit he was addicted to. The feel of it flowing down his throat made him growl mentally with the thought that he was his and no one else's. He could feel Alvin's pleasure radiating off him more as he deliberately drank his blood in a manner that caused him pleasure. If he had wanted, he could have made this a very painful experience for his brother. But he wanted him to enjoy it.

He had to retract his fangs otherwise he would either kill Alvin, and turn him into a vampire if he drank too much of his blood. He licked his fangs and then Alvin's neck, clearing both areas free of blood.

The feeling of Simon's fangs and the way he drank his blood still ran through Alvin's head. He was fighting back his release with all his might. He just couldn't allow himself to come by his brother's actions. It was wrong on so many levels.

"S-Simon..." Alvin whispered, still squirming a bit under his body.

"Shh," Simon whispered in his ear. Alvin shuddered. "Shh, you don't want Theodore to wake, do you?" Alvin shook his head instantly. The idea of Theodore waking and seeing what was happening was almost as bad as what _was_ happening. Simon kissed Alvin's neck, stopping at the bite he had just reopened and sucking on it.

This caused Alvin to arch his back and shiver intensely. "Simon, stop," he whispered desperately. Simon smiled, shifted his legs and used his left to rub against his brother's erection. Alvin whimpered, his body trembling all over.

"You make it seem like you don't want your release, Alvin," Simon whispered in his ear. Alvin let out a shaky breath and turned his head away. To which, Simon licked the skin he was shown. "You're too fargone to not let it happen, Alvin. And I'm sure it'll feel so good once you give in to it." Alvin's already flushed cheeks turned two shades darker at the words.

He bit back a moan as his brother's leg put more pressure onto his aching member. It sent pleasure through his body and he forced back the need to climax. It was getting to the point that it was becoming painful, keeping it in.

Simon smirked. _I'm going to have to resort to extremes to get him to come. No problem. I'm curious to see if his body tastes as good as his blood anyway._ He nuzzled Alvin's neck. "Don't move," Simon instructed and he let go of his brother's hands. Alvin knew by now that Simon was far stronger than normal and he knew that attempting to push him away was like trying to move a mountain. He did as he was told, but watched his brother with uncertainty, his breathing still heavy.

Simon moved down his brother's body, his hands trailing down his sides. When Alvin caught on to what he was going to do he thrashed around frantically. Simon grabbed his brother's waist and gave him a look, his white eyes piercing his blue ones. Alvin went still immediately.

Simon returned his gaze to the pajama bottoms and got to work pulling them down, watching as his soon to be new treat was let out of its prison. He set aside the clothing that kept Alvin's lower half shielded and placed his cold hands onto his warm thighs. Alvin's body flinched at the sudden cold and his breath caught.

"Simon, please don't," Alvin whispered. Part of him wanted this to happen, but the other part was terrified of the idea. Simon ignored his brother's statement, knowing that he wanted it more than he has yet to realize.

"Think of it as," Simon said, his mouth centimeters away from his brother's throbbing member. "A brother helping a brother, if you want."

He was instantly devoured by his brother and Alvin couldn't control the moan that escaped his mouth, or the way his hips moved, only helping to bring himself deeper into Simon's mouth. He clutched at the sheets, his breathing coming in short pants. He felt Simon's cold hands on his waist, pulling him closer. Alvin whimpered, his toes curling and his legs moving, helping his body get more of the pleasure.

Simon was right when he expected his brother to taste delicious. It wasn't just his blood that he couldn't get enough of. Now it was his body, the feel of it, the taste of it. The things he could do, and planned to do, to it. Everything about it was delicious and perfect.

He was mindful of his fangs as he tasted his brother, though he would occasionally graze them along the tip, which Alvin seemed to enjoy based on the heavy breathing and light moans and whimpers he couldn't keep suppressed. He could feel his brother's release creeping ever closer, and could tell his control was either slipping, or he was just giving in to the events taking place. Either way he knew Alvin was in for one hell of an orgasm.

How was Simon so good at this? Alvin wondered, pulling at the sheets in his attempt to have something to control. He knew if he let go of the sheets he may put his hands onto his brother's head and help him make him come. He was beginning to realize that Simon wasn't going to stop until he did come. He knew that tonight he was going to do something he would never forget, whether he wanted it or not. But he did. He wanted it. Alvin forced the last two thoughts away.

By now Alvin's face was painted red with all the blushing he was doing. His breathing wasn't getting anymore controlled. His body was screaming at himself and Simon that it needed release. "S...S-Simon..." Simon's grip on his waist tightened possessively and he growled around Alvin's member. Alvin gasped and whimpered at the vibration. He was so close, so close and yet he still didn't want to let it happen.

As much as Simon loved the taste of his member, he was ready for a new taste, and that was of his brother's release. So he trailed his fangs up his brother's length and across the tip. He did this a few more times and finally Alvin's dam broke.

With an arch of his back and buck of his hips, Alvin forced himself not to cry out as he came with extreme intensity into Simon's awaiting mouth.

Simon swallowed every drop of his brother's come before releasing his member and licking his lips. His eyes lit up at the taste. Now he was certain everything about Alvin tasted delicious. Once he got a real kiss out of him, he'd have tasted all the major things. He smiled down at Alvin's panting, flushed face and lay beside him.

Alvin opened his eyes half way and met gray ones staring back at him. "See now? Not that bad, hmm?" Simon asked, caressing Alvin's cheek with a cool hand. Alvin closed his eyes back and turned his head away from Simon. Simon smiled and climbed out of his brother's bed. "Get some rest, Alvin." He climbed back into his own bed and lay down.

Alvin waited till he was fully composed and put his missing clothes back on and lay with his back to Simon, covered up and hidden from view. He felt tears of shame fill his eyes and he closed them tightly.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Seems like Alvin is still in denial and is having mixed feelings. This chapter was very fun to write and I hope you all enjoyed reading it. Please review and tell me what you think! Don't worry, things between them may slow down back to the previous chapters I just wanted something more intimate to take place. It'll bounce up and down.<strong>_


	14. Chapter 14

_**Hurray a new longer chapter! I have nothing to say, lol. Just read and review.**_

_**-SawyerSeville19**_

* * *

><p>Drake led his current date up to his front door. "The night is still young," he said as he pulled his house key from his pocket. "Would you like to come in for drink?"<p>

The brunette smiled at him. "That sounds nice," she said. He smiled in return and unlocked his door, opening it and motioning for her to go in first. She went in and looked around as he followed suit, pulling the door closed behind him.

"Sorry about the lights," he said as he led her into the kitchen. "I'm trying to preserve energy."

"I understand completely," she said as she set her purse onto the counter and watched him pull a bottle of wine out of a cupboard. He set it down and grabbed two cups and set them down as well. He opened the bottle and poured them both a generous amount and handed her glass to him.

She smiled as she took it and he lifted his. They clinked their glasses together and both took sips. "So," she said as she lowered her glass from her lips. "Do I get a tour?"

Drake set his glass down. "Of course." He grabbed her free hand and led her from the kitchen. As he did this, he allowed his human demeanor to change as his fangs appeared.

**Next Day**

Simon was coaxed on a walk with his female counterpart. "So, how have you been?" she asked him with genuine concern.

Simon was ultimately bored, he had wanted to stay behind with Alvin and Dave but Jeanette had insisted to catch up. On what, he had no clue. "Fine." He didn't bother redirecting the question to her. He could care less really.

Jeanette looked at him, taking notice that he didn't look at her. "Well, that's good. I was worried there may be something bothering you. Or that you may be feeling ill or something." Simon shrugged.

"I'm fine. Just a bit bored honestly," he said. Jeanette's green eyes widened and she looked at the ground, hurt. Simon glanced at her and rolled his eyes. He let out a breath and stopped walking. Jeanette did as well and they faced each other. "Look, Jeanette. I didn't mean it like that. I'm just a little tired, and you know I get crabby when I'm tired."

Jeanette nodded, keeping her gaze down. His comment had hurt her and she could tell that fact didn't really matter to him. Simon watched her for a minute before continuing walking. Jeanette followed suit and there was no more conversation between the two.

**At the Hotel**

Dave watched Alvin as he straightened up the living room. He seemed even more distracted than yesterday. "Alvin," he called. The call went unacknowledged. "Alvin," he called again and put his hand on his son's shoulder. Alvin jumped and faced him.

"What?" he asked and calmed when he realized it was only Dave. "Sorry Dave, just thinking. How's the living room look?"

"It looks great. But I'm worried about you," Dave said. Alvin shook his head.

"Nothing to worry about. Just thinking," he brushed Dave's concern off and continued finishing up the kitchen when there was a knock on their door. Dave went to answer it and revealed Brittany.

"Hey Dave, is Alvin here?" she asked. Dave nodded and let her in. She did so and looked around and spotted her counterpart sitting on the couch. She went over to him and stood in front of him. Blue eyes met blue ones.

"Hey Britt, what brings you here?" Alvin asked.

"Let's go hang out for a bit. Have some fun," she said. Alvin sighed and leaned back, thinking. "Come on, Alvin."

He looked at her and smiled a bit. "Alright."

"Great! We'll be back in a while, Dave," Brittany said as she grabbed Alvin's hand and practically dragged him out of the room with her. He smiled.

**At a Teens Club**

Brittany led Alvin through the crowd, the music playing loudly. "This isn't what I thought you meant by fun, Britt," Alvin yelled over the music.

"Oh relax, Alvin! This type of fun is right up your alley," she called back, leading him over to a table to get something to drink. She handed him a cup.

"Really, Brittany, I don't think I'm up for this," he said, setting the drink down untouched. Brittany frowned and faced him.

"Alvin, you need to loosen up a bit. You've been cooped up in that hotel room since me and my sisters arrived." Alvin scratched the back of his neck and then sighed.

"Well, I guess there's no harm in it," he said with a shrug. Brittany smiled and set her cup down as the music changed.

"Come on Alvin, dance with me!" she said, grabbing both his hands. Alvin felt his neck throb slightly, but he ignored it. He followed her onto the dance floor and they danced for a bit. "Sing with me, Alvin!"

Alvin let out a breath and sang with her, "Well I'm just outta school, actin' real, real cool! Gotta dance like a fool, got the message that I gotta be a wild one! Ooh yeah I'm a wild one! Gotta break it loose, gonna keep'em movin' wild! Gonna keep'em swingin' baby. I'm a real wild child!"

As soon as they started singing, the people around them parted so they were centered as they danced. It wasn't every day that the club had celebrities attend and perform for free.

Brittany was the main singer for this song since Alvin wasn't up for doing something like this at the moment. Although he did participate, he was more of background singing. For the first time, he didn't mind it whatsoever.

"I'm gonna meet all my friends, gonna have ourselves a ball. Gonna tell all my friends, gonna t-t-tell'em all that I'm a wild one!" Brittany sang. Alvin smiled as he watched her dance. "Ooh yay I'm a wild o-o-one!" He watched her swing her hips to the beat and dance in a circle. "Gotta break it loose, gonna keep'em movin' wild! Gotta keep us singin' baby I'm a real wild child!"

In truth Alvin had found he always loved watching her dance and listening to her sing. She was a very beautiful girl in many ways. Watching her now, he could _almost _feel his attraction to her come back. But the faint throbbing in his neck cut it back from returning. There was something there now that he had for Simon.

"Say I'm a wild one!" Brittany sang. "Yeah I'm a wild ooone! Said I'm a wild ooo-oone! Yes I'm a wild oooo-o-one! Oh I'm a wild ooooone!" Alvin smiled as her singing increased. "Yes I'm a wild oooooo-o-one! A wild oooooooone! A wild ooooooooone! Yeah!" She lowered her voice. "Ooh I'm a wild one. Said I'm a wild one! Said I'm a wild one! A wild, child! Wild ooooone!"

Alvin and Brittany spun in a circle as the song came to an end and they posed. The people in the club applauded them. They went back over to where their drinks were and drank some.

"So, how was that for fun?" she asked, facing him with her eyes sparkling. Alvin smiled, and he realized he had smiled more in the time he spent with her than he did since Simon changed. At thinking of his brother, he felt his stomach dip and his heart speed up.

He pushed the thoughts away. "It was definitely more fun than I've had recently." She beamed and grabbed his hand again. Alvin felt the throbbing in his neck return.

"Then let's dance some more!" she said and pulled him back to the dance floor.

Unlike their siblings, Jeanette and Simon weren't having nearly as much fun with their time together. They barely said a word since earlier and both were getting to the point where they just wanted to leave the others company. Simon was getting hungry and he knew he would need to feed soon.

Jeanette didn't recognize Simon anymore personality wise. She couldn't pinpoint where the change was coming from, all she knew was that she was glad she was going to be leaving to go back home at the end of the week. Just a couple of weeks ago Simon used to be shy and cautious around her, stammering over his words and blushing a bit. She was beginning to think maybe he liked her like she had liked him. But now there was no hint of that old Simon, and he seemed more interested in the scenery than her.

"I think it's time I got back," Jeanette said. Simon looked over at her and nodded.

"I think it's time I did so as well," he said and they turned, heading back to the hotel in mutual silence.

Jeanette looked over at Simon and sighed, looking down at the ground.

**Chipettes' Hotel Room**

Brittany arrived home fifteen minutes after Jeanette did. Eleanor frowned as she noticed yet another one of her sister's in a downtrodden mood. "Hey Britt, what's wrong?" Brittany sighed and shook her head, sitting down beside her sister on the couch.

"I just don't understand Alvin," she said. Eleanor nodded, noticing that that was the same thing Jeanette said about Simon when she arrived home.

"What happened?" she asked. Brittany let out a breath and leaned back, thinking back to a few moments ago.

_At the Club_

_Alvin and Brittany were having fun as they once more left the dance floor to get something to drink, both parched from all their dancing. Brittany was laughing a bit as she made her cup. She never had so much fun with Alvin before, and she was glad she had been able to cheer him up._

_"Britt," Alvin called as he faced her. She faced him, smiling. "Thanks so much for hanging out with me." She nodded._

_"I'm more than glad to spend time with you, Alvin," she said. Alvin smiled. She turned back to the table with the food and drinks on it, missing Alvin's face shift with pain. He put his hand on his neck and shuddered a bit and the pain died down. He let out a breath and drank some of his juice, knowing it was time he got home._

_"I gotta get back, Brittany," he said after the pain came back and left again. She looked at him with a bit of hurt but smiled and nodded all the same._

_"Okay, it's getting late anyway, I guess I should get back too," she said, refilling her cup and following Alvin out of the building._

_They walked in silence for a bit and then she spoke up once more._

_"Alvin, will you tell me what's bothering you?" she asked. Alvin sighed and shook his head._

_"There's nothing bothering me, Brittany, I keep telling you that," Alvin said. Brittany rolled her eyes and folded her arms._

_"That's a load of bull and we both know it," she snapped. Alvin clenched his jaw and breathed out slowly from his nose. "Just tell me what it is. I want to help you."_

_"It's nothing, ok?" he insisted. _

_"Alvin."_

_"Just stop it, ok? Just. Stop." Brittany let out an exaggerated huff and looked away._

Eleanor nodded. "Alvin has been known to be stubborn, Britt," she said.

"Yeah I know," she said. "But he's just proving more and more that there's something wrong with him."

"How's that?" Eleanor asked. Brittany went back to explaining her evening.

_"Look Alvin," she said as they stood outside his hotel room. "I'm sorry." Alvin's eyes widened._

_"You're apologizing?" Brittany giggled._

_"Don't get used to it," she said. Alvin smiled a bit. "But really, I know I shouldn't be so pushy. I'm just worried."_

_"Don't be," Alvin said, shaking his head. Brittany nodded although she knew it wouldn't reassure her._

_"I had a good time with you, Alvin," she said, stepping closer to him. Alvin's eyes widened a bit once more._

_"Me too, Britt," he said and watched her come closer to him. She closed her eyes and leaned in towards him. Alvin panicked when he felt his neck flare up._

_"I-I gotta get inside," he said and rushed inside, slamming the door in her bewildered and upset face._

"He did that?" Eleanor asked in shock. Brittany nodded. "Now that is definitely weird, and unlike Alvin."

Brittany nodded once more in thought.

* * *

><p>Alvin wandered around the hotel room as long as possible, prolonging his inevitable encounter with Simon as long as he could. But the more he prolonged it the more the pain in his neck increased. He didn't know what it meant but he knew he was dreading seeing Simon more than he ever had since the change.<p>

When the next pain hit him, it had his eyes gloss over with tears and made his head spin. He knew he couldn't prolong it any longer.

He made his way to their bedroom door before stopping to gather his nerves and composure. When he felt calm enough he opened the door and went inside, stopping at the sight of Simon before him.

On his bed Simon sat there as though waiting for his brother to come in. His body held an ominous aura over it and his white eyes pierced Alvin's blue ones in such a manner, it sent fear through his body and his neck throbbed once more.

"S-Si-"

"Close the door," Simon cut off, his tone dark. Alvin did as he was told. "Come here." Alvin hesitated. "_Now_." Alvin swallowed and made reluctant steps towards his brother's bed. He soon stood beside him, fiddling with his hands in a subconscious manner.

Simon looked over at his brother, his eyes flashing white.

"I think you need to understand what all of this that's been happening means," Simon began. He motioned for Alvin to sit across from him, and Alvin did so when he felt that nothing was going to happen. Simon ran his hand through his hair in thought and then looked back at Alvin, who was looking away. "Do you know what it means, my taking an interest in you?"

Alvin couldn't look into his brother's eyes, the eyes that held him captive sometimes. He looked down at his lap and shook his head no.

"It means that before I got bit, I had wanted you," he explained. Alvin looked up in shock. "Getting bitten doesn't give me the attraction I have for you. It just gives me the confidence to act on it."

Alvin was speechless. But it made sense. He remembered when he realized he had ignited a sudden timidity about Simon, that he made him blush so much. Now the roles were switched.

"Do you know when and why the attraction you feel came into play?" he asked.

"I-I don't have one..." Alvin said weakly, knowing he was lying. Simon smirked.

"After all that we've done, you still have the ability to say that?" Alvin looked away, blushing. Simon's face turned neutral. "Is it Brittany?" Alvin looked up at him in surprise.

"Wha?"

"Brittany. Do you want her? I could sense something, while you were out with her. Almost a spark," Simon said, his tone dark, intimidating. Alvin averted his gaze, but Simon's hand on his cheek made him lock eyes with him.

"I don't... I mean, I-I did feel something today...But," Alvin couldn't finish. Simon pulled his hand back.

"But what?" he pressed. Alvin shook his head. "Alvin."

He knew that tone, and it sent chills through his body. He mumbled the rest of his sentence and blushed once more.

"Alvin, I'm not in the mood for you to play around," Simon warned. Alvin closed his eyes and lowered his head once more, his hair shielding his face from view.

"I thought of you," he said. "I thought about you and something just...it made whatever was starting to come up for Brittany leave when I thought of you." Simon smiled.

"Do you get a feeling when she touches you, or tries to touch you?" he asked. Alvin nodded. "Do you know why that happens?" Alvin shook his head. "It's because the times I bite you, it's more than a simple bite. It's a mark. I've claimed you as mine, at least _sexually _for now."

Alvin's head snapped up and his jaw fell.

"You accepted it, Alvin," he explained before Alvin could say anything. Alvin's jaw snapped shut, but he continued to look completely lost. "When I first bit you, and you felt the pleasure from it, that was when you accepted it. True, I could have made it painful. It was up to you to feel something from it. I wanted you to enjoy all of the times I drank your blood. I wanted you to start anticipating it. And you are starting to, aren't you?"

Alvin shook his head but he knew his denials were becoming pointless. Even to himself. He was beginning to realize he was becoming more drawn to Simon, more willing to fall into his pleasuring tactics and looking forward to every encounter they had.

Simon nodded in counter to Alvin's head shake. "You want me, Alvin. Admit it."

Alvin watched Simon lean in towards him, his eyes flashing white once more and then staying on the color. His breath caught as he was pulled closer to him and his heart sped up. Simon smiled, and nuzzled Alvin's neck.

Alvin could feel all of Simon's words, his explanations, running through his mind. _Admit it._ Alvin was so distracted that he missed Simon's routine preparation for the bite and when it happened, Alvin's reaction was instantaneous. His back arched and he let out a soft moan. His head fell back a bit and his eyes closed. He shuddered as he felt Simon drinking his blood. He was in pure bliss; his body had been waiting for this moment all day, despite the fact that he was forcing himself to not think about it.

Simon almost let out a possessive growl as he felt Alvin go almost completely limp in his arms as soon as he bit him. The sweet metallic taste of his brother's blood was his drug and it was a treat he hated going all day without. If he could, he would keep drinking until he was completely satisfied, but he had to stop so Alvin wouldn't change into a vampire or so he wouldn't die. Swallowing one last amount of blood, Simon retracted his fangs and pulled up, licking them.

Alvin was in a complete daze; his mind swam with emotions and thoughts as he opened his eyes to look at Simon. His eyes were glazed over, not from lightheadedness, but with something short of lust. Simon saw this and he smiled and watched Alvin lean more towards him.

The older searched the younger's eyes for a moment before closing his and pulling him into a kiss. Simon would have been shocked if he hadn't seen the look in Alvin's eyes. He kissed back, forcing himself deeper into the kiss and coaxing Alvin's tongue to play with his. Now that he had gotten a real kiss from his brother, he was reassured that there wasn't a flaw on his body. He was perfect for him, amazingly, truly perfect.

Alvin shivered, holding onto his brother as they kissed. Something in the back of his mind cleared up and fully grasped what was happening and his eyes shot open and he pulled back immediately, covering his mouth with his hand, his breathing slightly heavier from the kissing. Simon watched him for a moment and he realized what had happened, and he smirked.

Alvin pulled out of Simon's arms and got off his bed, his eyes looking for somewhere to go, but his mind was only on the kiss. How good it felt, how it tasted.

Simon followed his brother's lead and pulled him back to him, making their eyes meet. "Shh," he shushed Alvin as he opened his mouth to talk. Simon grabbed his hand and intertwined it with his. "Relax Alvin." He leaned in and pecked at the fresh bite he had given him.

Alvin realized with a dark blush that he couldn't fight back as much as he had before. Something in him just caved and was making it easier for him to submit to his brother's advances. He moaned as he felt Simon suck on the bite, sending pleasure through his body.

Alvin shook his head and pulled out of Simon's arms with ease given that the younger let it happen. "No," Alvin said in an attempt at firm. "No, I won't let this happen. We aren't supposed to let this kind of stuff happen, Simon." Alvin sounded desperate. "Please Simon, we _can't_. We just..._can't_."

Simon smiled despite Alvin's words and tone. "Your insistence is showing that you _want _this to be happening, Alvin. You're just afraid of the things you're feeling."

Alvin looked away with a breath.

"Your resistance is collapsing Alvin, and you're scared of what you may do," Simon explained. Alvin shook his head.

"I'm not going to do anything, because I don't want to," he said. Simon arched an eyebrow at this and pulled Alvin back to him by his upper arms. Alvin looked at him in shock.

"You don't want to? That's funny, because not even two minutes ago, you kissed me," Simon reminded him. Alvin blushed and looked away.

"I wasn't thinking," Alvin defended stubbornly.

"Because you were feeling lust," Simon countered. "I could see it in your eyes."

Alvin's blush deepened and he shook his head once more. "No," he insisted. Simon tilted his head up by his chin.

"Yes, now just admit it. Once you do, all of this will feel so much better," Simon said. Imagining that all that they've done could feel better than it already did was hard for Alvin, it all felt incredible to begin with.

"Simon..." he whispered as Simon brought his lips closer to his. Alvin's eyes shifted from his brother's eyes to his lips and back again. "No..." he said with a light shake of his head. Simon smiled, closing the distance between himself and his brother.

"Yes," he whispered back and their lips met. Alvin remained unresponsive for the first few seconds until Simon stuck his tongue out and ran it across his brother's lips, causing a gasp to escape him. The action gave Simon deeper access and he took it willingly.

At the feel of his brother's tongue in his mouth, and the taste of it, Alvin couldn't help but moan and allow his eyes to slide shut. Before he could grasp what he was doing, he found himself kissing back.

Simon smirked into the kiss, holding Alvin tightly, but not to the point where he was hurting him.

He knew his brother would give in eventually. Now the _real _fun was about to begin.

* * *

><p><strong><em>People keep asking about Dream Lover 2 and I know it should have been updated by now and it will be. So please be patient with me on the updating. For now please just enjoy this story and review for me. Thanks.<em>**


	15. Chapter 15

**_Another Chapter for this story! The chapters are steadily getting longer. Hurray for me! I hope you all enjoy this chapter, please review._**

**_-SawyerSeville19_**

* * *

><p><em>Oh my God, oh my God... Oh my God! <em>Alvin chanted the same thing in his head for over ten minutes as he paced back and forth in front of his bed. It was almost time for bed and he knew he was guaranteed a rough night considering that he had so much running through his mind. He couldn't believe that he had kissed Simon!

Alvin's pacing slowed down to a gradual stop and he just stood beside his bed, fiddling with his hands. His heart was going haywire and he could feel his blush returning as he thought about everything they had talked about and the kiss they shared.

He couldn't believe Simon had claimed him as his...sexual plaything, and he had allowed it to happen! Alvin shuddered. He remember Simon had added a 'for now' in that sentence. What did he mean by that? Did he plan to claim him as _his_?

Alvin had to wonder where on Earth had his feelings risen from and when? He sighed as he sat on the edge of his bed. "Sometimes I wish I didn't have to want to figure everything out..." he whispered to himself as he lay back on his bed. He could feel a headache creeping up on him and it was a bad mixture with the lack of sleep he knew he'd be having tonight.

Was it weird that his lips still tingled from the kiss he and Simon shared a few hours ago? He put his fingers onto his lips lightly, as though afraid his touch would take the sensation away. He shifted on his bed and lay against his pillows, curling up and staring at his brother's bed. He couldn't help but wonder what would happen tonight if both he and Simon were awake.

**With the Chipettes**

"You know what girls?" Brittany suddenly asked as she lay on her bed, painting her nails.

Eleanor and Jeanette looked up from the things they were doing and exchanged looks before looking to their older sister.

"I think I just thought of something that may be part of what's up with Alvin and Simon," she said as she finished painting her pinky nail. She put the nail polish away and waved her hands around in an attempt at speeding up the drying process.

"Oh, really?" Jeanette chimed in, curious and anxious to hear Brittany's theory.

"Yeah, and it may sound a little...weird," she answered.

"I doubt it can be any weirder than how they're acting," Eleanor said. Brittany sat up and continued to absently wave her hands.

"Well, don't you guys think their personalities kind of switched?" she asked. The younger sisters thought about this and Jeanette spoke up her answer first.

"Well, I haven't seen Alvin that much to speak on that. But Simon does seem to be a little bit on the more..." Jeanette couldn't think of a word to describe her counterpart's change. "He does seem a little like how Alvin normally is...but I haven't seen him flirt with anyone. He seems a little more...Britt, I can't explain it. What are you getting at?"

Brittany lowered her hands and sighed. "Okay, Alvin's acting a little like Simon. He's more withdrawn, timid, on edge, and shy. I thought we connected when we went out but when I tried to kiss him, he got nervous and backed off. The thing is, I don't think he was nervous in an excited way. And when I mention Simon to him, he's a bit defensive."

Eleanor and Jeanette looked at one another and then back at Brittany. "Britt..." Eleanor said with uncertainty. "Where are you going with this?"

Brittany let out a breath. "I think there's something going on between Alvin and Simon..." Her sisters' jaws dropped with speechless shock. Brittany bit her lower lip and looked away and then down at her bed.

**With the Chipmunks**

"Come on, Simon," Theodore said insistently as he continued to badger Simon with a new recipe he had made. His older brother had calmly refused the offer as kindly as he could. Now his patience was wearing thin. "I know you'll love it."

"Theodore," Simon began in his last attempt at a calm tone. "I told you 'no thanks' for the last _five minutes_. If you don't get that fork out of my face, it's going to become part of your anatomy, ok?" Theodore looked taken aback and nodded, withdrawing the fork and shoving the food into his own mouth.

"Sorry Simon," Theodore said around the fork and pulled it out of his mouth, eating the food. Simon ignored him as he resumed his show. Theodore ate half the bowl before a question came into his mind. "Hey, Simon?"

Simon nodded to show he was listening.

"What's going on with Alvin?" he asked, now taking a notice to the out of character traits his oldest brother was displaying.

"What do you mean, Theo?" he asked, forcing a smirk off his face as he recalled the kiss his brother had shared with him some hours earlier. Oh the turmoil he could sense his brother going through. He smiled inwardly.

"Well he's acting...not like himself," Theodore said. Simon arched an eyebrow. Yeah, that was helpful.

Before Simon could say his last thought, Dave walked out of his room and into the living room. "Okay boys, time for bed. Tomorrow's the Chipettes last day here and they have a performance as well. I want you guys to be well rested in case you have to perform a song or two."

"Ok Dave," Theodore said as he got up and put his bowl away. Simon turned the TV off with the remote and made his way to their room with Theodore in tow. Dave watched them and then went back into his room.

Alvin covered himself up completely when his brothers came into the room. The last thing he needed was Simon looking at him with that look on his face. Just imagining it made him blush and he closed his eyes. He knew this was going to be a long night. He could feel it wasn't going to go without some sort of encounter.

Drake walked down to his basement, a glass of wine in his hand. He smiled to himself as he gently twirled the drink. He set the glass gently onto a nearby table and went over to a door in the basement. He pulled the key out of the inside pocket of his jacket and unlocked the door, pulling it open.

"Hello, Darling," he said seductively to the brunette from his last date. She didn't respond, just moved her head groggily to the side his voice was. She was chained with her arms up above her head and her legs, slightly apart, were chained to the floor.

She had quite the amount of blood loss but to his amazement, she was still holding on.

"You must really enjoy my company since you've stayed with me this long," he said, tilting her head up by her chin. Her eyes fluttered but never opened and she groaned inaudibly. "That's good, because I quite enjoy you as well." He was tempted to finish her off, but he had a date at the moment. "Until later, Darling," he said and closed the door, locking it back and putting the key back into his pocket.

He went over and grabbed a fresh bottle of wine, retrieved his glass and went back upstairs.

"Sorry I took so long," he said, shutting the door behind him.

"Oh, it's no problem," a red-headed beauty replied with a smile. He smirked in response.

"Care for some?" he asked, displaying the bottle. She smiled.

**With the Chipettes**

"Brittany, just because Alvin gets defensive when you mention Simon doesn't mean something's _going on_ between them," Eleanor said with a shudder. The thought _extremely _grossed her out. "How on Earth did you come to that solution?"

"Ellie, they completely switched personalities! Why else would they be acting differently?" Brittany demanded, refusing to be looked at weird for her thoughts on what was going on.

"Maybe," Jeanette joined in softly after being silent since Brittany brought her theory up. "Maybe it was an experiment gone wrong?" She sounded hopeful.

"And besides," Eleanor said. "If that was really what was going on then why would they be acting so weird?"

"Duh!" Brittany said. "Why wouldn't they? Maybe Alvin's in denial and Simon's the one that knows what he wants." If only she knew how right she was. "I mean, if we were them, would we be willing to just out ourselves to everyone we knew?"

"Well if that's what's going on, then don't you'd think they'd be more...happy?" Jeanette asked. Brittany shrugged.

"I don't know..."

**With the Chipmunks**

Theodore's soft snoring hit Alvin's ears as he stared at the fabric of his blanket. He wasn't the slightest bit tired and the thoughts in his head didn't ease up in the slightest. He tried not to think about Simon being in the bed next to his.

He couldn't help it though. His mind had chosen to think back on the events that had taken place on this bed between himself and Simon and it had him blush madly with need and shame. There were so many things that had taken place between them that Alvin felt more shame than he liked. He was trying to accept that he wanted to enjoy what they did but something in him was keeping him held back.

His thoughts were interrupted by a sudden presence beside him on his bed. Alvin nearly jumped out of his skin at the feel of hands pulling him back against a soft body from behind. He turned in the arms and looked into Simon's smiling eyes.

"S-Si?"

"Don't worry, Alvin. I'm not going to try anything. I just want to lay with you tonight," Simon said, resting his face close to Alvin's head and closing his eyes. Alvin nodded and turned back onto his side.

He attempted to rest for a bit and his eyes widened when he realized he _wanted _Simon to try things. _Aw damn... This cann__**ot**__ be happening to me._

Simon felt Alvin tense in his arms after a few minutes and he smirked. "What's wrong, Alvin?" he asked in a whisper, nuzzling his nose against the back of his brother's neck. He felt Alvin fight back a shiver and he smiled.

"Nothing..." Alvin said in a poor attempt at a calm tone.

"Really?" Simon whispered back, gently licking the back of his neck. Alvin trembled in his arms before turning and facing Simon once more.

"I thought you weren't gonna try anything," he demanded. Simon looked at Alvin.

"And I thought you were going to relax and enjoy the things I do to you," Simon retorted calmly. Alvin narrowed his eyes at him before returning to his previous position.

"Just because I kissed you doesn't mean I want anything else from you. I don't even want to _kiss _you," he snapped. Simon turned Alvin completely in his arms so he was facing him as he lay.

"You're still in denial, Alvin?" he asked. Alvin averted his gaze off of Simon, eyes still narrowed.

"Why wouldn't I be?" he asked. He was pulled against Simon's body and held against it in an embrace he knew he wouldn't be able to break.

"You're still afraid," Simon said. Alvin blushed. "Well, what kind of brother would I be if I didn't help you confront your fears?" He smirked as he felt Alvin squirm in his arms.

"Simon, no." Alvin pulled back enough so that he could look into his brother's eyes. "Please, Simon. Don't."

"Just relax," he whispered, leaning in and pressing his lips to Alvin's in a soft peck. "We both know you want me, so there's no need to fight it anymore." Alvin shook his head but his weak wall almost shattered as soon as Simon kissed him. He _really _kissed him, and it had Alvin melt in his arms. Simon knew what he was doing to him, and it both aroused Alvin and pissed him off.

Alvin pushed his brother back. "I thought you weren't going to try anything," he repeated with a glare.

Simon smiled. "How can I resist myself? You simply taste delicious." Alvin blushed, but his glare didn't falter.

"Simon..." he didn't know what to say. In the end he really did want his brother and any fight he put up was steadily losing anyway. "I don't want you to do this."

"You can't say that without blushing. You and I both know that's a false statement," he said with a smirk. Alvin frowned. Why was his brother so damn confident? How did he know all of these things?

"Prove it," Alvin challenged. Simon arched an amused eyebrow.

"Prove it?" he clarified. Alvin hesitated only briefly before nodding. "Maybe you should give that statement more thought before you make that an official request."

Alvin knew what he was likely to get himself into. But he was getting tired of Simon's cockiness. He didn't understand how his brother always seemed to know what he wanted before he himself knew. So with that thought in mind, he let out a breath and said, "I want you to prove it."

Simon smirked and moved, pinning Alvin under him, the blanket keeping them completely shielded. "Your wish is my command."

Alvin barely had time to process what his brother had just said before his lips met his in a heated kiss. Alvin gasped; shocked by the aggression his brother was demonstrating and the action only helped him to deepen the kiss, forcing his tongue into his mouth.

This kind of stuff didn't turn Alvin on in the slightest, if anything, given the changes Simon had gone through it kind of made it painful for him a bit. But of course, the remainder of Alvin's pride wouldn't allow him to say anything to him about it. He could handle it.

Alvin let out a gasp and light whimper, closing his eyes as his brother nipped at his lower lip. The would-have-been gentle action actually easily broke skin and both brothers tasted the blood that got into his mouth.

Simon growled possessively as he tasted it, which reminded him that he needed to feed soon. He broke the kiss and lightly sucked Alvin's lip until the bleeding stop. He pulled back completely to look at him. Alvin opened his eyes slowly and looked back at Simon, his eyes a little watery. Simon easily caught the sound of Alvin's rapid heart beating.

"Why are you afraid?" he asked, rubbing his nose against Alvin's. Alvin shook his head, an action that also had him return the nose rub.

"I'm not," he lied. Simon's sudden aggression intimidated him and he was afraid of the idea of it getting worse.

"Your fear is practically rolling off you in waves, Alvin," Simon stated. "I've never made you afraid of me before, until now." Alvin's stubbornness didn't relent as he merely shook his head once more.

"If you're so smart, why don't you figure it out?" Alvin asked sharply. Simon raised an amused eyebrow.

"You really should exercise thinking before you make suggestions like that, Alvin," Simon said. Alvin blushed, and he knew Simon was right. He was setting himself up. He was practically throwing himself into his brother's arms now. At the last thought, he averted his gaze away from his younger sibling. How had all of this gotten so out of hand? "Just tell me what's wrong so I can fix it."

Alvin shook his head. He refused to bruise his thoroughly damaged pride any more than it has been. This little, minor thing was something he could handle. It _has_ to be something he could handle.

"Are you going to figure it out or what?" Alvin demanded causing Simon to smirk.

"As I said before, your wish is my command," he said seductively.

**Chipettes**

The three sisters lay in bed. None of them were asleep as they processed Brittany's theory. It was hard to believe, and to be honest they knew that would need some cold, hard facts before they did believe it. But the mere idea of it kept their minds busy when they should have been asleep.

Brittany had always had a crush on Alvin since the day they met their counterparts. He was so much like she was: confident, talented, and daring. She knew she had met her ultimate match that day, her crush and rival all in one package.

She thought as the years went by that there was something sparking between them. Alvin would always give her his signature smirk and wink and it never failed to make her heart race. As they got older she knew that soon they would be an official couple. But then something changed and now it seems like Alvin is distracted, and like he almost lost complete interest in her.

Her thoughts were confirmed the day he ran away from her kiss. She was still shocked he had done it, and embarrassed about it too. Had she really misread all the signs throughout the years? But then her theory popped up. Sure it was a long shot, but she was determined to find out if it was true.

Jeanette sighed softly as she turned onto her side. Simon seemed like a whole new person. His could-care-less demeanor was hurtful to Jeanette. Simon always cared about things and peoples' feelings and to see him react opposite of that shocked her. She had always loved spending time with him, there never used to be an awkward moment. But now that was all there was between them. Awkward and hurtful moments.

She too fell for him the day they met. He seemed so much like her as well. Shy, timid, intelligent. He was her other half and as time went on, she knew it was true. They had very minor romantic encounters, but she knew as the years went by that he may be falling for her, and she was falling for him too. It was only a matter of time before they admitted their feelings for one another.

This current Simon was nothing like his former self. He was overly confident, careless, and a bit stuck up. She had no idea where this change came from and was shocked when she first witnessed it. He seemed to forget all the progress they had made over the years. She had finally mustered up the courage to tell him how she felt about him and then this happened. It was like she was just another person to him. She wasn't his best friend, crush, or potential girlfriend anymore. She had never had an ache in her heart like this before, but when she thought about Simon it came back.

"Girls," Brittany spoke up softly. There was a 'hm?' from her younger sisters. "We have _got _to figure out what's going on today. It's our last day here; we have to use the time wisely."

"You're right, Britt," Jeanette agreed.

"I'm in," Eleanor said.

"It's a plan then. Operation Alvin and Simon is a go," she said with a sneaky grin. Jeanette and Eleanor giggled in response.

**With Alvin and Simon**

Alvin let out a sigh as Simon did the routine preparation before piercing his brother's sensitive neck with his fangs. He tilted his head to the side to give his brother better access to his neck, his eyes closing.

Since Alvin's fighting diminished greatly, Simon no longer had to keep him pinned to the bed with his hands. His weight from being above him was all that he needed to keep his brother under him. Alvin wasn't fighting him off anymore.

Alvin's breath hitched and his cheeks flushed as he felt Simon grip his member through his pajama pants and stroke slowly. Alvin let out breathy moans, his hips bucking to meet the pumps.

Simon smiled at the shallow breathing and erratic heartbeat he could hear. His body pulsated as he changed and he licked Alvin's neck once more before biting down, causing Alvin's back to arch and a soft moan escaped him.

Simon's grip tightened on him possessively as he drank his blood and instilled yet another claim on him. It was always the same mark, claiming him as his sexually. They both weren't ready to belong to one another as a whole yet. But sexually was good enough for both of them anyway.

Alvin wrapped his arms around his brother, his body writhing under his. His breathing coming in short pants due to the sensations from the bite and from Simon's pumping on his erection. He wrapped his legs around his brother's waist.

Alvin forced any thoughts that may be against what was currently happening away. He could deny it no longer, he wanted his brother. He wanted the things he did to him, the way he drank his blood, the way he kissed him, everything. A simple thing like this being against the law was completely ignored by him now. Who were they really hurting anyway by being together like this? Besides, they weren't together anyway, and they weren't lovers officially yet.

Alvin moaned as Simon retracted his fangs and licked at the fresh bite, allowing his thoughts to leave him. Simon soon pulled back to look into Alvin's eyes, still stroking his hardness. "You like that?" Simon asked, his tone a mixture of husky and seductive. It sent chills through Alvin's body and turned him on further.

In answer, Alvin nodded slowly, his blush returning as he replayed the way Simon had asked him the simple question. Simon smirked and pecked at Alvin's lips, teasing him. He pulled his hand back from his brother's erection and placed both hands on his hips, by the waist band. Alvin shivered in anticipation, his eyes locked onto Simon's white ones.

*.*.*

Drake carried the unconscious red head down to the basement, her head lolling back and forth due to the fact that he wasn't supporting it. He hummed to himself as he laid her gently along a wooden table and pulled his key out of his pocket. Once more, he unlocked the doors hiding his beloved brunette and revealed her. She was pale from blood loss and dehydration, but still so beautiful to his predatorily eyes. He revealed a second set of chains and got to work attaching his fresh prey to it.

He lifted her chin up and turned her head to the side, his body humming with hunger and desire; he allowed his change to overcome him and attacked her neck greedily.

She whimpered in her unconscious state but did nothing else as he punctured an artery, giving him more blood. He growled possessively and continued to drink her blood until it stopped flowing. Retracting his fangs, Drake wiped them and his mouth clean with a hand towel before belching. His eyes shimmered mischievously as he closed the doors back and locked it.

He couldn't help but wonder how his little prodigy was doing right now.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hope you all liked this chapter and please review for me.<strong>_


	16. Chapter 16

_**Here's another chapter for this story. I'm working on Dream Lover 2 as well. So there are two songs in this chapter. Please read and review.**_

_**-TrueAlvonFan19**_

* * *

><p>Brittany and her sisters were getting ready for one of their last performances while they were here for the last day. "So you girls know what to look out for while we're performing right?" Brittany asked.<p>

Jeanette and Eleanor nodded as they applied their make-up. "Don't worry Britt, we know," Eleanor said, adjusting her pigtails. She was wearing her hair with the lower half down and the upper half in pigtails. Her outfit consisted of a sleeveless midriff top and matching skirt with her signature color sparkling and gloves that went up to her elbows.

Jeanette wore the same outfit and gloves that went to her elbows as well. Her hair was in a bun with the lower half flowing freely past her shoulders. Brittany suggested the style with hopes that something more new would catch Simon's eye.

Brittany wore her hair down, her auburn locks resting at the small of her back. She wore glistening pink clips on both sides of her head so her hair wouldn't get in her face while she danced. Her gloves stopped at her wrists and her outfit matched her sisters but the midriff and was a little higher and the skirt a bit shorter. She had known there had been a spark between her and Alvin when they had gone out, and she was hoping there would be one tonight. If not, then her theory may just be true...

**With the Chipmunks**

There was a chance the brothers may be performing tonight so they were getting ready in case it came up. For sure they were going to be the Chipettes' dancing partners but there was no spot for them to sing along in this first song.

Each brother was wearing black jeans, their signature colors on their shirts and a black over shirt with faint sparkles so it glowed under the lights of the stage. Theodore was busy messing with his hair and Alvin took advantage of his distraction and spoke a question to Simon that had been on his mind all morning.

"Simon," Alvin said softly, standing alongside his brother. Simon was adjusting his over shirt, but looked at Alvin when he spoke. "How am I gonna dance with Brittany when her simply holding my hand makes me feel pain?"

"Nothing should happen since you finally accepted that you want me. Your mark flaring up was a warning to you and me that there was a chance of you being taken from me." Simon faced Alvin. "Since you accepted it there shouldn't be any more pain, since you're mine." Alvin blushed and faced the mirror, distracting himself from the last two words Simon said by adjusting his appearance.

_I'm his? Am I his, or just his plaything?_ Alvin didn't want to think about it, and ignored the hurt that ran through him at the thought that he was nothing more than a sex toy for his brother. _I shouldn't want it to be more than that anyway..._

"What are you thinking about, Alvin?" Simon asked softly. Alvin shook his head. Simon arched an eyebrow. He left it alone for the moment and Dave walked in.

"Hey fellas, I just checked in on the girls and they're just about ready," Dave said. "How about you three?"

"We're ready, Dave," they chorused. Dave smiled. He looked them over, noting they looked good in their outfits. His eyes landed on his oldest and he frowned. Alvin wasn't looking at him, but at the floor and he seemed sad.

"Alvin, are you alright?" he asked. Alvin's head shot up and he looked at his brothers and then Dave.

"I'm fine Dave," he assured; blushing lightly at the calculating look he could feel Simon giving him. "Really." Dave hesitated but he nodded.

"Alright then, let's go boys, the girls should be in position now," he said and followed the boys to the stage. He held back and watched them go onto the dark stage, standing side by side but with three feet between them.

The girls were behind them on a platform. The stage lights went on, revealing the boys and girls and the screams from fans was ear shattering. At that moment, the music started and Jeanette and Eleanor began the song.

"La la la! La la la! La, la la la la, oh!"

"You know, I never felt like this before," Brittany said, her hands on her hips as she looked at the audience.

"La la la! La la la! La, la la la la, oh!" They walked down the steps with the beat and over to their counterparts.

"This just feels, so real," she said and began singing. "I'm obsessive, when just one thought of you comes up." She and her sisters were in synch, what she did with Alvin, they did with Theodore and Simon. She ran her hand across Alvin's back as she walked around to face him. "And I'm aggressive when just one thought I'm close enough!" She grabbed his outer shirt and pulled him close. So far, the boys were unresponsive.

"You got me stressin' and incessantly pressin' the issue," Brittany sang, running her hands through her hair. "'Cause every moment gone you know I miss you." She pressed her back against his chest, tossing her head to the left, whipping her hair to that side. "I'm the question and you're of course the answer." She wrapped his hands around her waist, and moved her hips to the beat, bending her knees and going down his front. "Hold me close boy, 'cause I'm your tiny dancer!" She stood up straight again. "You make me shakin' up and I'm never mistakin'. But I can't control myself, got me callin' out for help, yeah!" He held her upper back as she bent back, her head falling back before she straightened up again.

"S-O-S please someone help me," Jeanette and Eleanor joined in.

"Oh won't'cha help me baby!"

"It's not healthy-"

"Oh!"

"For me to feel this way!"

"Y-O-U are making this hard!"

"Y-O-U are making this so haaard!"

"You got me tossin' and turnin'-"

"I can't sleep at night!"

"This time please someone come and rescue me!"

"Oh, rescue me!"

"'Cause you on my mind has got me losin' it!"

Alvin watched Brittany dance, the way her body rolled and gyrated, doing things he didn't know she was able to do. It was like she was trying to hypnotize him. Simon had been right, with all the things she was doing on and in front of him; he may have passed out from the pain his mark would have been causing. Yet he was feeling no emotions towards it aside from amazement and lightweight amusement. He wasn't drawn to Brittany's dancing and singing aside from finding it entertaining and beautiful.

Simon was more than tempted to roll his eyes as he moved his body with Jeanette's when he knew he was supposed to dance with her. He didn't though. He held a less than mild interest in his counterpart and he could see her attempts increase as though she could sense her efforts were in vain.

"Boy," Brittany sang, grabbing Alvin's jaw and making him look at her. She let his face go. "You know you got me feeling open and boy." She moved her hips to the beat. "Your love's enough with words unspoken."

"I said boy! I'm tellin' you, you got me open I don't know what to do it's true I'm going crazy over you I'm beggin'!"

"S-O-S please someone help me!"

"Oh, somebody help me!"

"It's not healthy-"

"-for me to feel this way! Y-O-U are making this hard. You got me tossin and turnin'-"

"Oh! I can't sleep at night! La la la! La la la! La, la la la la, oh!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah!"

" La la la! La la la! La, la la la la, oh!"

"Oh! Oh!"

"Oh, oh!" Jeanette and Eleanor finished, posing with the boys' hands around their waist and the girls against their sides, arm around their shoulders. The audience roared with applause.

Simon resisted the urge to push Jeanette away from him and settled with removing his hand from her waist. She glanced at him and looked away sadly before letting him go as well.

Brittany looked at Alvin out of the corner of her eye, he was smiling at the audience but it looked uncomfortable. She let out a breath and smiled towards to the audience. Before their stay here was over, she was determined to see if there was something going on between him and Simon.

**Later**

It turned out that the brothers didn't have to perform. The girls were more than prepared with their own songs. Theodore simply enjoyed watching Eleanor perform, whereas his brothers didn't watch them directly.

Currently, Alvin was trying his hardest to keep himself quiet while Simon was taunting and teasing him. With Theodore so close he didn't want him to see or hear anything. Alvin hit Simon's hand away with a glare and bright blush. "Stop it," he hissed. Simon merely smirked.

Alvin rolled his eyes and looked over at the girls, finishing up their third song.

"Talk to me baby!" Brittany said, looking over at Alvin and Simon, taking in the scene. Her eyes widened, but she concentrated on finishing the song.

"Come on shake your body baby, do that Conga!" Eleanor and Jeanette sang.

"Oh, yay yeah!" Brittany sang.

"You know you can't control yourself any longer!" they sang.

"Come ooon!" Brittany sang.

"Come on shake your body baby, do that Conga!" they sang.

"Oo-ooh-ooooh!" she sang.

"You know you can't control yourself any longer! Come on shake your body baby, do that Conga!" they sang.

"Yay yeah!" she sang.

"You know you can't control yourself any longer!" they sang.

"Come on!" she sang.

"Come on shake your body baby, do that Conga!" they sang.

"Yay yeah!" she sang.

"You know you can't control yourself any longer!" they sang.

"Come ooon!" Brittany sang as she and her sisters spun once and posed with their hand on their hips and the other in the air. She smiled at her sisters and looked backstage, she watched Simon coax a soft kiss out of Alvin but then he turned away. She furrowed her eyebrows and looked back at the audience, smiling once more. Her mind was spinning.

**After the Concert**

The sisters and brothers rode in Dave's car back to the hotel. Brittany kept making quick glances towards Alvin and Simon but saw nothing confirming what she had seen at the concert. But she knew she had seen what she saw. She didn't know how to bring it up; she hasn't even said anything to her sisters. There were still so many questions running through her head._ What is going on with Simon? Why did they seem to have switched personalities? Why do I feel like I'm still missing so much information? _

They pulled up to the hotel and filed out of the car, going inside. She watched them from behind. Still, as she and her sisters filed into their room to pack, she said nothing.

Dave let the boys in and said they could call room service if they were hungry and announced he'd be in the shower. They nodded and went about doing their own things. Theodore ordered room service and Alvin went to watch TV. Simon watched him with a smile.

Something had Simon go into the room instead though, as though someone were calling for him.

**With the Chipettes**

"I could tell Simon doesn't like me at _all_ anymore," Jeanette said as she packed up her stuff neatly. She was hurt intensely by this fact but if she had to, she'd move on.

"Teddy and I are completely connected. But I wasn't able to notice anything about Simon and Alvin. You two should have though," Eleanor said gently. Brittany let out a breath.

She knew if she said what she saw there would be no point because they were leaving soon. If they were staying longer then maybe she would say something because they would have time to look into it and try and answer the questions they'd come up with.

All she knew was she owed Jeanette that much, to tell her what she saw when they were alone or Eleanor was distracted. For now she remained silent.

**With the Chipmunks**

Alvin watched Simon go into the room but then looked back at TV. Theodore sat beside him as he waited for room service to come with his order. "Aren't you hungry, Alvin?"

"Not at the moment," Alvin answered. Theodore nodded and watched the show Alvin put it on. Alvin felt annoyance fill him as he turned his gaze back to the show. He hated when he felt like Simon was ignoring him. He was getting more and more dependent on the attention he gave him. He shook his head, telling himself he was probably taking a shower or getting changed.

He tried to concentrate on the show he was watching.

**With Simon**

He closed the bedroom door quietly behind him, taking note of the dark figure in his and his brothers' room. "To what do I owe this sudden visit?" he asked softly, moving from the door and facing his guest.

Drake leaned against the wall, hands in his pants pockets. "I just wanted to see how my creation was doing." Simon folded his arms.

"Well, you can see that I'm doing fine," Simon replied. Drake straightened up and nodded once.

"Indeed. Before I make my leave, I have a question for you," Drake said. Simon arched an eyebrow, but his silence said it was ok to ask. "Who have you chosen to provide yourself with blood?"

Simon was quiet for a moment and then asked, "Why does that matter?" Drake smiled.

"Surely you know by now that if you've taken to drinking only one person's blood then that means you've taken a claim on them, right?" he asked. Simon nodded. "I'm simply asking out of...curiosity, that's all."

"You've come all this way to ask me something like that?" Simon asked, not believing him.

"And to see how you're coming along," he added. Simon nodded in thought.

"Well, I can't tell you. Now, if you don't mind, I'd like to take care of a few things," Simon said, hinting that he'd like for him to leave.

"You've also," Drake continued, ignoring the hints, "Seem content, in a sexual manner." Simon narrowed his eyes briefly.

"And that's any of your business, why?" Simon asked curtly, growing annoyed.

"Like I said, I'm just checking to see how you're doing," Drake said. Simon glared.

"Well, like I said, I'm doing fine. And once more, everything that I do doesn't concern you, so I'd like for you to leave now," Simon demanded calmly. Drake nodded and disappeared where he was standing.

Simon sighed out a breath and got some things together for a shower.

**With Alvin and Theodore**

Theodore was enjoying his dinner while Alvin restlessly moved around on the couch. He hated not having Simon around him and he didn't know why. Maybe he was just used to it. But really, when they were together, alone, all that took place were intimate encounters. It wasn't like they were together or anything. Maybe he just liked the way Simon-

_I can't be thinking about this kind of stuff, can I? _Alvin thought to himself, resting his cheek in his palm and watching the show absently. _It should be enough that it happens, so I should enjoy my time when it isn't taking place. But I just can't stop thinking about it..._

He felt a blush forming on his cheeks, his mind drifting to their midnight encounters. When his body started to respond to the thoughts, he quickly shook his head. One thought he did let enter his mind was the fact that he had finally given into everything he and Simon did. Although it hasn't been that long since he did so, he still couldn't believe he had allowed it to happen.

He sighed and got up from his spot on the couch and went over to their bedroom door. He opened it and went in, closing it behind him. When he looked up, his gaze landed on a wet Simon with his towel around his waist, his hair matted around his head and was dripping. He was fresh out of the shower. Alvin couldn't help it as he watched some water droplets travel down Simon's toned chest and stomach and disappearing at the towel. He had the overwhelming desire to lick the water off his brother's body.

After realizing he was staring, Alvin turned his gaze to Simon's face and a hot blush spilled over his cheeks. There was that look again and it intimidated, as well as turned him on. He watched Simon push his wet hair back out of his face and began advancing towards him.

Alvin backed up, but Simon was close enough to him so he pulled him back towards him with his hand. Alvin's blue eyes landed on his brother's exposed upper half and desire ran through him once more. His brother looked damn tasty right now...

"You're staring pretty intensely, Alvin," Simon said, smirk in his voice and on his face. Alvin's gaze shot back to his brother's eyes and he looked away, blushing harder. "It's like you've never seen me without clothes on before." Simon enjoyed taunting his older brother. It was more fun when he was flustered.

Alvin pulled his hand free from Simon's and put them on his brother's chest, ready to push him away. But at the feel of his brother's skin and thin fur, he stopped. He ran his fingertips along his brother's damp chest, watching with intensity and taking in the feel of it. It was warm from the shower, but his natural coldness was returning. It was soft, almost silky.

Simon watched him with an amused smile. Alvin trailed his hands up to Simon's neck and locked eyes with him. "What do you want, Alvin?" he asked, waiting for his brother to say what he wanted from him.

"I-I..." he blushed. "I don't like being ignored." Simon smirked.

"I know," he said. Alvin pouted. "I'd be more than happy to make it up to you. To give you all of my attention." Alvin's body immediately hummed with desire and he stood onto his toes.

Simon smiled with an arched eyebrow. Alvin pulled his brother down into a kiss. Simon responded immediately, loving the taste of his brother's mouth. He felt Alvin's legs give out and he held him against his body.

Hearing someone coming to the door with his advanced hearing, Simon pulled back slowly, giving Alvin the chance to gather his composure. Simon went to get some clothes as Theodore walked in. Alvin pouted and left the room to resume watching TV.

Simon watched him with a knowing smile. He loved teasing his brother. Theodore frowned, "What's wrong with Alvin?"

Simon smiled as he picked out a shirt. "He's just...restless." Theodore nodded, remembering his oldest brother was a little restless before he went into their room earlier.

Alvin flipped through the channels on the TV, an annoyed blush on his cheeks. He had practically thrown himself at Simon now and could still see that damn smirk on his face. He knew he had stopped fighting with his want for Simon, but he didn't want to appear desperate like he had just displayed. He was going to have to rethink how he was going to go about these things some more, and learn not to fall into his brother's seduces so easily.

* * *

><p><em><strong>So there's that chapter. I hope you all liked it and please remember to review for me.<strong>_

_**Thanks!**_


	17. Chapter 17

_**Well this chapter is shorter than the rest, but oh well. An update is an update, right? Right!**_

_**So with that said and done, please read on and review!**_

_**-TrueAlvonFan19**_

* * *

><p>Brittany sat on her bed after packing and looked over at Jeanette who was closing her suitcase. She looked over at Eleanor.<p>

"I'm gonna go say bye to Theodore," Eleanor said. At her sisters' nods she left the room. Brittany let out a breath and looked over at Jeanette once more.

"Jeanette?" she called softly, getting off her bed and going over to her younger sister. Jeanette looked at her. "There's something I need to tell you." Jeanette furrowed her eyebrows in confusion.

**With the Chipmunks**

Theodore just left to go for a walk with Eleanor around the building.

Alvin sighed as his flipped through the channels, not really paying any attention to the shows. He was trying to come up with a way to not come off desperate or fall for Simon's seductions so easily. His mind wasn't willing to concentrate on anything but how much he was in need for his brother's intimate attention.

_And __**this**__ is exactly what I need to work on! _Alvin shouted at himself. _Not running to Simon every time I want something from him. _Alvin felt his stomach dip and a blush form on his cheeks as he subconsciously recalled the last time Simon worked on him. His heart started to race and he shook his head. _Stop it, Alvin!_

In their room, Simon could sense his older brother's inner battle and could hear his heart starting to race. He smiled to himself. He wondered if he should let Alvin simmer in his need or approach him now. He did need to feed soon anyway. But then again, he could wait a little while longer anyway. And as soon as it came time to feed, Alvin would be that much more in need for him. He chuckled and flipped through his book.

**With the Chipettes**

Jeanette's mind was spinning. Alvin and Simon were involved? Just the idea of it as a theory had made her mind race with questions. But Brittany actually witnessing it was a whole other thing. Part of her didn't want to believe it, and another part could see that it may be true. But there were still so many unanswered questions. Why? When? How? What did this have to do with Simon's change in personality?

Brittany had said that there was no point approaching them since they were leaving in a few hours. But it didn't diminish the questions that ran through the two sisters' minds.

In a soft, heartbroken voice Jeanette whispered, "I can't believe it..."

**With Alvin and Simon**

Alvin snacked on some of the food Theodore left behind for him, rolling his eyes as he changed it off yet another stupid show. _There's nothing to watch..._ Finally, he just shut the TV off and left the living room, going into the kitchen and getting some water. Once finished with his drink he set the cup into the sink and turned.

Behind him he saw Simon, his gray eyes locking onto his blue ones. Alvin looked away quickly and headed back to the living room, avoiding going past his brother as he did so.

Naturally, Simon followed him. When Alvin remembered he had turned the TV off he turned back around, bumping into his brother in the process. At the contact, Alvin couldn't help but blush hotly. He turned his head away, avoiding eye contact. "Is there a reason you're following me?"

"Is there a reason you're avoiding me?" Simon countered, stepping closer and blocking Alvin from moving around or past him.

"I was about to get ready for bed," Alvin said, ignoring his brother's question. Simon smirked.

"Great, I'll help you," he said. Alvin's head shot up and he locked onto gray eyes with his blue ones.

"What?" he asked in a small voice.

"I'm hungry," he said. Alvin's heart beat sped up and Simon guided his brother into their room, closing the door behind them.

"W-wait, Simon," Alvin said, turning around and heading for the door. "I-I just realized-"

Simon was in front of him, blocking the door from his brother's view. "Why are you so uneasy all of a sudden, Alvin?" he asked, wrapping his hands around his brother's waist and pressing their bodies together, sending a shock through Alvin's system. The elder's breath caught and his cheeks ignited with another hot blush.

"It-it's just..." Alvin averted his gaze somewhere else. Goosebumps rose on his body as he felt a slow, sensuous lick along his neck, causing him to moan and close his eyes. It felt so good... Another slow lick had him clutch the sleeves of Simon's shirt on his upper arms and he pulled him closer.

Before he even knew what was happening, Alvin's breath caught at the sensation of his brother's fangs digging into his neck, piercing his previous bite and he sighed, shuddering with overwhelming pleasure.

**With Theodore and Eleanor**

"You really haven't noticed anything different about Alvin and Simon, Theodore?" Eleanor asked. Theodore shrugged.

"You've asked me before, Ellie, and I said the same thing. No," he said softly, not wanting to come off rude or annoyed, which he sort of was. "If you want to see how they act, you should have spent more time with them."

"I'm sorry, Teddy," she sighed. "So, when are you guys coming home?" Theodore put his finger to his chin in thought.

"About a month I think, maybe a month and a half," Theodore said. "And back on the Alvin and Simon thing, I have noticed some things about Simon. He's kind of mean-ish, he doesn't eat very much and he spends most of his time with Alvin. They don't argue as much as they used to."

Eleanor nodded, taking the information in. A couple of the things he said went well with Brittany's theory. Although Simon being mean and not eating as much were knew to her and she couldn't figure out what those things meant.

The two youngest of their families found themselves outside the kitchen. "I could go for a snack, how about you Theo?" Eleanor asked. Theodore grinned and they entered the kitchen.

**With Alvin and Simon**

Pressed against the wall due to his lightheadedness after having quite the amount of blood taken, Alvin was now trembling all over as his brother fondled his erection with his hand, their lips a breadth apart. Alvin's breathing was coming in quick pants, his back arching slightly and his legs feeling incredibly weak.

Simon smirked and brushed his lips against Alvin's, pulling away before his brother could react. Alvin's grip on his brother's shoulders tightened and his knees buckled. "S-Si... I-I..." Simon arched a knowing eyebrow and increased the speed of his pumps before stopping unexpectedly.

Alvin whimpered at the lack of pleasure but was startled when his brother reached inside his pants and gripped his throbbing member. His reaction was a mix between and gasp and a moan. Simon helped his brother stay on his feet by pressing his body against his, pinning him more completely against the wall. He could feel Alvin trembling all over and smiled, nipping at his neck and ear.

"I can feel it," Simon whispered in his ear. Alvin blushed lightly, his eyes closing half way as he bucked into his brother's hand.

"Please Simon... I-I need..." Alvin gasped, arching his back. Simon swallowed his brother's moan, covering his mouth with his own. Seconds before Alvin's orgasm came, Simon decided he wanted another taste of his brother's sweet release.

**Brittany and Jeanette**

"Brittany, are you sure?" Jeanette asked. Brittany sighed in unconcealed annoyance and cut her eyes at her younger sister.

"Jeanette," her tone was sharp and annoyed. "How many times are you going to ask me that? I told you the first time. I saw them kiss, and touch each other in ways siblings should never touch and kiss one another."

"B-But..." Jeanette stammered. "Are you _sure_?" Brittany sighed and rested her cheek in her palm.

**With Alvin and Simon**

The sensation of his brother's surprisingly hot, wet mouth surrounding his ready-to-explode erection had almost sent him over the edge the moment it engulfed him. His hands tangled in his brother's hair, it took all of his willpower to not buck and force himself further into his brother's mouth. But dear God the motions he made, and the way those fangs grazed him, he knew he was so, so close.

Simon would never, ever get tired of his brother's body. He always enjoyed causing the same reactions and different ones. Right now, he was enjoying absolutely everything about his brother.

Unbeknownst to the very much preoccupied brothers, Drake vanished from the scene, chuckling to himself. _So that's who's kept my prodigy sexually at ease. His own brother. Interesting. Very interesting._

Deciding that he was ready to taste the spectacular taste of his brother's release, Simon got to work gently nippng at his brother's erection with his fangs. He dragged them along his brother's shaft, his keen ears catching the quicked breathing and heart rate.

Alvin's breathing had never been more erratic, he had to lean against the wall because his legs were completely unreliable. Speaking of which, he could feel himself sliding to the floor, his brother's actions uninterrupted despite it.

"Oh God," Alvin moaned his hands pushing his brother's head, helping to induce his orgasm. With a stifled cry, Alvin's back arched and his hips bucked as he came, pouring his seed into his brother's awaiting mouth.

Once it ended, Simon pulled back and smiled at his panting brother. He sat beside his brother and waited till his breathing was back on track. "Ready for bed?" he asked.

Alvin looked over at him with a shy smile. "Not yet," he answered and Simon smirked.

**Brittany and Jeanette**

"I-I mean, Simon may just be going through a uh...a phase," Jeanette said, facing her sister. "Right Brittany?"

"Jeanette," Brittany said, throwing her arms out in annoyance. Jeanette blinked and remained silent. "There's no point trying to make excuses for either of them. I only told you because it was right. We're leaving tonight and then that'll be it."

Jeanette looked down, fiddling with her fingers. "You're right, Brittany. It's just all so much to take in."

Brittany nodded in agreement. "I know what you mean. But we'll see them when they get back." Jeanette just sighed and sat on her bed.

* * *

><p><em><strong>There it is! Poor Jeanette and Brittany! Please review for me.<strong>_


	18. Chapter 18

_**Ok people, I'm warning you now that this chapter gets a bit more dramatic. I'm not saying why, because I don't want to ruin it. But it does get a tad darker. Please read and review for me.**_

_**-TrueAlvonFan19**_

* * *

><p>Drake wandered around his house in thought, more than curious about his more recent discovery of his prodigy. He realized that what he had seen was probably what his little protégé had been keeping from him. His own brother held captive his sexual desires. And once more, his thought was, <em>very interesting…<em> He would have to figure out how he was going to go about handling this new information.

Of course, he had to admit, his interest was more on his prodigy's brother. Yes, he remembered him. Tan fur, dazzling blue eyes, and an assertive, leading personality that did outshine his younger siblings very much. Maybe it was time he requested another performance from his favorite band.

* * *

><p>Theodore and Eleanor were reluctant to part as they both stood outside her hotel room, knowing Dave was going to be dropping them off at the airport in an hour. Theodore had asked to go along but Dave said it was too late for them to be out and that they needed their rest.<p>

"I'm going to miss you, Ellie," Theodore said sadly. Eleanor smiled reassuringly.

"Don't worry, Teddy, it's not goodbye. When you get back, you and I can go on a picnic. I'll learn some new recipes for you so when I cook, it'll be something new," she said excitedly. Theodore grinned brightly and he hugged his female counterpart.

"It's a date," he whispered. Eleanor blushed brightly and she nuzzled his cheek with hers as they broke the hug. She waved to him as she went inside. With a sad sigh, he made his way to his hotel room.

* * *

><p>Alvin nearly jumped out of his skin when he felt hands on his waist. He turned quickly, facing his younger sibling. "I told you to stop doing that!"<p>

Simon smirked. "It's fun. I love hearing your heart race when I do it." Alvin scowled and removed his brother's hands from his waist.

"Theodore will be back any minute. Last thing I want is him walking in on us with your hands all over me," Alvin stated, walking past his brother and going into living room to see what food was still left over.

"When _are_ we going to tell Theodore about us?" Simon asked. Alvin stopped dead in his tracks and turned to face his brother, stepping back when he saw how close they were to one another.

"Tell him?" Alvin asked. Simon nodded. "We can't tell him or _anyone_ about us." Simon frowned, and the disapproving look that filled his expression and eyes made Alvin look away from him.

"And why is that?" Simon asked, folding his arms over his chest. Alvin cleared his throat and took another step back. Simon countered the move by grabbing Alvin's arm and pulling him roughly against him, making his brother's breath catch and a blush fill his cheeks. "Why can't we tell Theodore, Alvin?"

"Tell me what?" Theodore asked, opening the door and walking inside. Alvin pulled away from Simon quickly and went over to his baby brother.

"That you can't…uh… leave the room service cart in the room," Alvin lied quickly, feeling Simon's heated glare on his back. Theodore had an 'oh' look on his face.

"Oh right," Theodore said. "My bad, Alvin. I'll take it out right now." He went into the living room and grabbed the cart. "I'll be right back." Alvin and Simon watched their baby brother leave the room.

As soon as the door closed behind him, Simon grabbed Alvin and pressed him against the wall, his heated gray eyes locking onto Alvin's blue ones. "I suggest you answer my question now, Alvin."

Alvin's stubbornness hit and he narrowed his eyes, removing Simon's hands from him, only because the younger allowed it, and pushed him away. "I suggest you figure it out, _Einstein_."

Simon's eyes flashed white and he growled. He grabbed Alvin's upper arms when the older tried to walk away and repeated the action of pinning him to the wall. "I think you forgot just _who's_ in charge here." Alvin rolled his eyes.

"I think _you_ forgot who's older," Alvin retaliated. Despite his annoyance, Simon smirked.

"Older or not, I think we both know who's dominant between us," Simon stated. At this, Alvin blushed. "You couldn't dominate me if you tried. Not that you would, since you love having me in charge."

"I-I think we're getting off topic here," Alvin said, putting his hands on Simon's chest, pushing him back. Simon stepped back, his eyes now dancing with amusement and there was a hint of a predatory glint in the gray orbs.

"You're right. I'm still waiting for your answer on why we can't tell Theodore about us," he reminded.

"What other reason is there?" Alvin asked. "It's wrong." Simon rolled his eyes.

"Oh I see, you're finally maturing and decided that following the rules is in your forte?" Simon teased. Alvin blushed and scowled.

"No!" he snapped. Simon chuckled.

"Well then, what's your point?" Simon asked. Alvin remained silent. "Alvin," he said, his tone indicating that he wasn't in the mood to be ignored.

"I-I…" Alvin stammered just as Theodore came back inside.

"Hey guys, what are you still doing out here?" Theodore asked, going over to them. Alvin was quick to jump on the chance to leave this conversation with Simon, though he knew the choice to do so would be quick to come back to him.

Simon watched his two brothers go into the room, his body humming with annoyance. No worries, he would deal with the matter soon.

Alvin knew he was going to have to face Simon soon. He knew his brother hated being ignored, he had expressed the distaste he had for it several times. He didn't know what he was feeling more, anticipation or fear. He could feel Simon's annoyance and anger through his mark and he swallowed.

Simon took his sweet time going back into the room. He straightened up the living room and the kitchen a bit before deciding to go into the room. Alvin and Theodore were lying down in their beds when he finally entered the room. His keen hearing could hear Theodore's slowed, even breathing and he knew he had fallen asleep already. His gray eyes landed on Alvin and he could hear his brother's rapid heartbeat instantly. He smirked. _You have every reason to be on edge, Alvin…Every reason._

He closed the door softly behind, being sure to not make a sound as he approached his older brother's bed. As he stood beside his brother's bed, he realized something. _I think it's time we take things up a notch._

**Next Day**

That morning, Alvin didn't get up from bed. He didn't move from his position on his side. He didn't remove the blanket from his body and lay still, staring at the fabric of his blanket. The only thing he did that indicated movement was blinking and breathing. He didn't think what he did deserved such a punishment. He thought maybe a little talk would have sufficed. But no.

He lay there, thinking over the events of just a few hours ago. Maybe he should have known. He knew how his brother was when it came to respect and he had deliberately disrespected him. Well, he knew now to never do it again. He also knew Simon didn't fall under the, 'I'll never hurt you' category. He just couldn't believe what had happened. Maybe he had dreamt it all. Yeah, that would be nice. He could handle it all just being a crazy nightmare. But he knew it wasn't one, it was very much real. It really did happen.

Had he really upset Simon that much that he felt he had to resort to such an extreme punishment?

"Alvin, time to get up," Dave said, poking his head into the room. Alvin remained unresponsive, the mere idea of moving making his body ache. "Alvin?"

"I heard you Dave. I'll be out in a bit," Alvin stated, unable to miss the hollowness in his voice. Dave wanted to question his son's neutral tone, but thought better of it and left, closing the door gently behind him.

It took a good few minutes for Alvin to gather the willpower to get out of bed; only because of the inevitable pain he knew he'd feel when he began moving. The only real motivation he had to even begin moving was the idea of a long shower, maybe a bath instead.

"Simon, what's wrong with Alvin?" Theodore asked. Simon looked over at Theodore and shrugged.

"I'm not sure, Theodore," he answered. He sat back in his chair in thought. Alvin was indeed acting very much out of character. He missed breakfast, although there was some left over for him. But him sleeping in so late was bizarre enough for him to hold concern. "I'll go check on him. Maybe he's out of bed now."

Simon left the couch and went into the room, his keen ears catching the sound of bathwater running. _Bathwater?_ He went over to the door and listened for any sounds. He could smell salt, and he knew that despite not being able to hear it, Alvin was crying in there. He knocked softly. "Alvin?"

Through their bond, he felt Alvin tense and he briefly remembered feeling that same reaction last night, though he couldn't recall for what reason. He knocked again, but got no answer.

"Alvin, are you alright?" he asked. He heard movement and then something fell, but he knew nothing broke. He still went unanswered, but he was being bombarded with different emotions on Alvin's end and he was beginning to feel overwhelmed. He straightened up and said in a firm voice, "Alvin, answer me."

The feeling of fear and overwhelmed hurt and pain nearly knocked Simon off his feet. He shook his head to gather his bearings and stared at the door in shock. There was no doubt about it that reaction had come from what he had said. But why?

"Alvin?" he repeated in a more concerned tone, a tone he hadn't used since he had been bitten. He realized he was beginning to sound like his old self. He knew it was a long shot, but he tried the doorknob, twisting it slowly to test to see if it was locked. Shockingly, it wasn't. He eased the door open and was hit with steam. He peeked inside and only saw that the tub was covered with the shower curtains. He went inside and closed the door gently behind him.

He wanted to call out to his brother once more, to forewarn him he was in the room with him, but the fear he knew was of him had him hesitating. What had he done to his brother to make him afraid of him? And not just afraid…terrified.

The bathwater was turned off, and Simon could hear the water shift as Alvin settled in it. He knew he had to say something. Pulling the curtain back was not a good way to let his brother know he was there in the bathroom with him. "Alvin?" he whispered.

The silence prior to the call was so intense, Simon could hear Alvin's breath catch. He could hear his heartbeat increasing and he could even hear him choking of sobs in the back of his throat. Alvin's breathing was erratic as he struggled to get it under control. "Please Simon…"

Simon stepped closer, desperate to console his brother who held some unknown fear of him.

"Please, go away…" He heard the water shift, and if he was right, Alvin was moving towards the faucet, trying to stay hidden.

Alvin couldn't breathe, he couldn't think, he couldn't control the tears that poured down his cheeks like waterfalls. His chest felt like it was going to burst, the urge to keep his sobs locked away into the back of his throat making him dizzy.

Simon stepped closer to the tub and he was soon within arm's reach of the curtain. "Alvin, what's wrong?"

At the question, Alvin went almost numb. _What's wrong?_ His brother had the _audacity_ to come in here and ask him _what's wrong_. As if he didn't know! Alvin stood, ignoring the pain that raced through his body at the action and he pulled open the curtain, almost ripping it off at the force of the action.

Simon blinked in surprise, but kept his eyes locked onto Alvin's.

"Did you _really_ just ask me that?" Alvin demanded. Simon shifted his gaze before looking back into Alvin's eyes. "Did you come in here for another round, is that it?"

Simon's eyes widened. "Round? What are you talking about, Alvin?"

"I'm already undressed, that should make it easier for you. I promise to not put up a fight this time. I know you don't like that," Alvin continued. Simon was appalled.

Was he suggesting that he would…?

Alvin let go of the curtain and patted his hip, "Come on. You know you want to." Simon shook his head in shock.

"Alvin, what are you talking about?" he asked. Alvin stepped out of the tub, not grabbing his towel to cover himself with it. Simon stepped back, but Alvin grabbed his wrist and pulled him closer.

"Come on, Simon. What's stopping you all of a sudden? I know it's not me, since I asked…no _begged_ you to stop last night. So now that I'm letting you, you don't want to? Would you rather I not offer myself to you? It wouldn't be rape-"

"Rape?" Simon cut Alvin off. "What are you _talking_ about, Alvin? I would never do that to you!"

"You did it last night!" Alvin snapped. Simon's eyes widened at the words. He would never do something like that to Alvin!

"Alvin, maybe it was a bad dream," Simon suggested. Alvin rolled his eyes and Simon was relieved when he put his towel around his waist.

"A bad dream, right…" Alvin bypassed his brother, trying to ignore the hot pain running through him as he did so. "So this pain I'm feeling right now is from a bad dream?" he demanded, facing Simon, his eyes narrowed. "I can't believe you're denying it. Maybe I would have been able to forgive you if you'd apologize, but you're _denying_ it."

"Alvin, I didn't rape you," Simon insisted. The mere idea of forcing Alvin into such a thing, something he wanted to do in time, something he wanted to be fully consensual, was an image he would never get out of his head. "I would never do that to you."

"You keep saying you wouldn't, but I remember all too well what happened last night. I know you did it," Alvin repeated. He opened the door for Simon. "Now get out." Simon walked over to Alvin and stood in front of him.

"Alvin, I promise you I didn't do it. I wanted that to be special between us, whenever it came down to happening," he admitted. Alvin's face scrunched up with disgust.

"Simon, for anything like that to happen, anything like what we used to do to happen, you'd have to force it on me. Just like last night. I'll be damned if I go near you again. Now, get out," he said sharply, his voice full of finality. Simon was hurt and confused, but something in him was motivated to find out just what happened last night.

He left the bathroom and the door was slammed shut right behind him. He went over to Alvin's bed. If he really was raped, there should be blood on his sheets. He lifted Alvin's blanket, and before seeing it, he could smell it. Yes, there was definitely blood there. He stripped the bed of its sheets and was glad when it didn't seep through to the mattress. He put them into a black bag and remade Alvin's bed. He would need to look these over and hopefully find another set of DNA so he could see who had violated his older brother.

Of course, the fact that he remembered feeling Alvin tense up last night made him wonder. It made him worry, maybe he _had_ done it. And if so…why didn't he remember it? What was going on?

Theodore sat with Dave, watching TV when the phone rang. Dave stood and left to answer it. At that moment, a commercial came on and Theodore decided to go and see how his brothers were doing. He walked into the room and watched Simon finish making Alvin's bed. "Simon?" he called. Simon adjusted Alvin's pillow and looked over at him. "Did you find out what's wrong with Alvin?"

Simon went over to him and guided him out of the room. "He's just not feeling well right now, Theo."

Dave hung up the phone and went back into the living room. "Where's Alvin?" Simon looked over at Dave.

"He's taking a bath right now," Simon told him. Dave nodded. Theodore climbed onto the couch and sat beside Dave.

"Who was on the phone?" he asked. Dave smiled down at Theodore.

"I'll wait till you're all here, and then I'll let you know," he answered. Simon sat beside Theodore and they all resumed watching TV. It was half an hour later when Alvin came out and he sat on Dave's opposite side, determined to stay as far away from Simon as possible. He ignored the sharp pain that ran through his body as he climbed onto the couch and sat beside his father figure.

"Tell us now, Dave," Theodore reminded. Dave looked over at Alvin, but he couldn't see his face due to the way he wore his hat, and it didn't help that his head was low.

"Well, Drake called and he wanted to know how you three feel about performing for him again," Dave announced.

There was silence between the brothers. None of them were even close to enthusiastic about performing for him. Only Simon knew for a fact that he was a vampire, and he was curious as to what his creator was up to. Alvin knew Simon had been bitten when they went to Drake's house, but he didn't know if Drake had been the one to do so. And Theodore knew for sure the man's house was creepy, but he didn't hold anything against Drake, so aside from the creepiness of the residence, he really didn't see anything wrong with going. He remained silent because his brothers were.

After a while, the only reason they agreed to do it was because they needed the money. "Great," Dave said. "He was hoping tomorrow night."

Simon furrowed his eyes in thought. _What's he up to?_ His thought had cut off what Dave said next. "Wait, what?"

"He said he wants a song where Alvin is the main singer. He really likes the way Alvin performs," Dave said. Simon looked at Theodore and then at Dave.

Something was up, and Simon was determined to get to the bottom of it.

"So Alvin," Dave began. "What do you think? If you don't want to do it that way, we can always change it." Alvin remained silent at first.

"I don't care. If that's what he wants, then fine," Alvin answered. Simon frowned. Alvin was definitely in the mentality of a rape victim, with the words he'd said, there was a chance that he may not be very defensive for himself.

Simon knew he'd have to keep a closer eye on his brother to ensure his safety. But he would also need to find Drake when they arrived to his house. He had a little more than a suspicion that he may have something to do with last night.

* * *

><p>After deciding what song to perform, the brothers tried to practice it, but Alvin remained completely uninterested. He didn't dance, he didn't sing, he didn't even lift his gaze from the floor. Simon wanted to grab him and shake him, but he kept his distance. He didn't want Theodore to see how Alvin would respond to him grabbing him. Theodore may be carefree and naïve, but he would definitely catch Alvin's reaction and then the questions would arise.<p>

Something randomly hit Simon and he winced and cursed mentally, putting a hand to his stomach. _Damn, I forgot…_ When the feeling left, he turned to Theodore. "Theo, how about making us lunch?" Theodore brightened at the idea and he left without another word. Simon could feel Alvin's fear and apprehension radiating off him. "Alvin…" He went over to his brother. Alvin looked up at him, watching Simon wince and his eyes flash white. Instantly, he knew what was wrong.

"No, you can starve. You're _not_ drinking my blood anymore," Alvin snapped. Simon growled as the sensation left.

"Alvin, please. I'm telling you I didn't hurt you. But if you don't let me drink your blood, there's a chance I'll go after Theodore or Dave. I won't have any control over it," Simon explained, wincing once more.

Alvin groaned and folded his arms. He didn't want Theodore or Dave to have to experience that, and he forcibly pushed the very small thought the lingered in the back of his mind that told him he still wanted to be the only one providing his brother with blood. He raped him! He shouldn't want his brother anywhere near him. Most of him didn't and he was determined to not let it happen willingly. He would fight and fight and fight if he had to. But this matter was something different. Not only would Simon be close to him, he would be feeding off him.

"You should have taken care of that last night. You made me bleed more than enough then," Alvin snapped. Simon frowned. He wasn't going to respond to that. He stepped closer to his brother, and Alvin reflexively backed up.

He reached out and gently grabbed Alvin by his upper arms and slowly pulled him close. It took all of Alvin's will power to not try to get out of the grip and put plenty of distance between himself and his brother. The fear he was feeling overwhelming him and his only way to act on it was to allow his eyes to fill with tears. He couldn't look at his brother, so he lowered his head, the tears falling down his cheeks in small rivers.

Simon nuzzled Alvin's cheek with his own, ignoring the feeling of it getting wet and whispered, "I'm sorry," in his ear. It was then Alvin realized he was still able to forgive his brother, he was willing to forgive him…he wanted to. But he wasn't able to yet, he was still so angry and hurt and ashamed. So instead of replying, he just closed his eyes against his tears and waited for Simon to get the task of drinking his blood done and out of the way.

Simon didn't want to hurt Alvin, and so he made sure to do the routine preparation which was licking his neck. He didn't feel Alvin shiver, but he watched goose bumps rise along his brother's skin and fur. He knew the chills ran through his brother's body and he knew he forced himself to not react to them. He smiled sadly, a little surprised his brother could still feel something like that. He didn't prolong it anymore and sank his fangs into Alvin's neck, greedily and hungrily drinking the blood that pooled into his mouth.

Alvin's eyes shot open and his breath caught. His blue eyes sparkling with tears. This made no sense. How could he still be feeling something? He felt a shiver run through him, and goose bumps appear along his body, even if they were clothed. The one thing he fought the hardest against was blushing. He didn't want to blush as this was happening. He should be feeling nothing. He _wanted_ to feel nothing…

It took longer for Simon to finish and when he did, Alvin couldn't stand, his kneed buckled under him, but Simon kept him upright, still holding him. He was breathing a little heavily as he pushed weakly against Simon's chest. "L-let…go of…me…" He pried Simon's hands apart and as soon as the support holding him up was gone, he toppled to the floor.

His breathing still heavy, he put his hand over the fresh bite, his glossy eyes on the floor. His vision swam with dizziness and tears and he closed them with hopes of getting them back into focus. "I'm sorry Alvin; I didn't mean to take so much." Simon knelt down in front of his brother.

Alvin shook his head slowly, "It doesn't matter." He lifted his shiny eyes to Simon's. "The more you take, the less often you need it." Simon wanted desperately for Alvin to believe he hadn't hurt him, but he still had things he needed to figure out too in order to prove that to his brother.

"Theodore's making lunch for us. You need to eat to replenish your blood loss," Simon said. Alvin looked away from his brother, nodding. Simon let out a long breath and stood, going over to his bed and sitting on it, thinking.

Alvin lowered his hand from his neck and tried to stand. His legs shook violently and he dropped back to the floor. Simon looked over at him and watched as he tried again, he couldn't keep his balance. He went over to his brother, ready to help him but doubting Alvin would allow it. "Here," Simon said, offering his hand to his brother. Alvin looked at the hand and shook his head.

"I'm fine," he snapped, putting his hands on the floor to help push himself to his feet. When he stood, he shook and wobbled forward, falling forward but landing directly into Simon's arms. Simon held him, feeling his brother's body shaking under his own weight. "I said I'm fine," Alvin repeated, pushing himself upright by using Simon's chest.

"I didn't say you weren't. You fell on me," Simon joked lightly. Alvin glared at him. "If you're fine, then stand by yourself." Alvin growled and pushed Simon, but only succeeded in falling onto his bottom, hissing in pain at the contact. Simon didn't even step back when his brother pushed him.

Alvin's eyes filled with renewed tears as the pain returned with a vengeance and he knew he didn't have the strength yet to get up. The pain throbbed and he couldn't fight the tears. Through his blurred vision he saw arms reach towards him and he was slowly lifted off the floor bridal style. He didn't fight it, the pain he was feeling the only thing concerning him at the moment.

Simon set Alvin gently onto his bed and watched him rub at his eyes. "Are you ok?" At this point, all Alvin wanted was the pain to stop. He could only think of one way to do that.

"I'm going to take another bath…" he whispered. Simon nodded.

"Do you want me to help you?" he asked. Alvin looked at him, searching his eyes for a long moment. Finally he sighed.

"Please?" he asked softly. Simon picked Alvin up again. "I want to walk," he said. Simon hesitated, but he set Alvin onto the ground and helped support him as they ventured to the bathroom. Simon got the bathwater running once more and once that was done he faced Alvin, who was using the wall for support. "That's all I need, thanks," Alvin said.

Simon said nothing. Then he whispered, "Alvin…"

Alvin shook his head and looked at the bathwater. "Can you go now?" Simon didn't want to leave, but he did as Alvin asked and closed the door behind him. Alvin stripped quickly and carefully got into the hot water, the sensation of it making him shiver. He stood with both feet in the water and pulled the curtain closed behind him.

He eased himself down into the hot water and sighed in content as the throbbing diminished quite a bit. He lay back, resting his head on the wall of the tub and closed his eyes briefly before straightening up and grabbing the soap.

* * *

><p>"Another bath?" Theodore asked when Simon told him where Alvin was. He had finished their lunch. "Well I hope he hurries up before his lunch gets cold."<p>

Simon nodded absently and went to watch TV. He had to get to the bottom of this as soon as possible. He couldn't stand having Alvin look at him the way he was.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I told you so. Please don't kill me. All of this has a valid reason for taking place. I have two other chapters already written, so updates will be soon. Please review for me. Thanks.<strong>_


	19. Chapter 19

_**I don't like updating one day after the last update. But I figured I owe it to you readers due to the long wait for the last one. I hope you all like this chapter.**_

_**-TrueAlvonFan19**_

* * *

><p>The next night, the three brothers were getting ready to go to Drake's and have their performance. Theodore left the room and Alvin was about to follow when Simon called him. Alvin stopped and looked back at his brother, his face blank. "Alvin, please…be careful."<p>

That sparked something in Alvin's eyes but he just nodded. Simon went over to his brother and searched his eyes. Alvin didn't back away from him, though he did have the urge to. Simon reached up and caressed Alvin's cheek softly, feeling Alvin flinch at the contact.

"Just…be careful," he repeated. Alvin searched Simon's eyes as well. He turned his head away.

"I will," he said and left the room. Simon sighed and followed his brother.

Alvin didn't know why Simon wanted him to be careful. Careful of what? But the sincerity and the look in his eyes made him agree. It was getting harder to stay resentful towards his brother; although he knew he really didn't want to. He was sure he had been the one to rape him, but Simon wasn't acting like it at all. He was seeing more and more of Simon's old self and if it wasn't for the blood drinking and lack of glasses, he would swear up and down he was back to his old self.

"Are you three ready to go?" Dave asked, looking them over and smiling in approval of their outfits. Each of them was wearing plaid collared shirts with their signature colors and baggy black jeans. He frowned as he looked over at Alvin, who had his hands in his jean pockets and was looking at the floor. "Alvin?"

Alvin looked up at Dave. "I'm ready Dave." Dave knelt down in front of his oldest child.

"Are you alright?" he asked, resting his hands on Alvin's shoulders. Simon watched and felt Alvin tense up.

"I'm fine Dave," Alvin said firmly, shrugging Dave's hands off him. "Can we go now?" He walked over to the door and Dave straightened up.

"Alright then, let's go," he said and they headed out.

* * *

><p>Drake watched the brothers perform. His gaze was on Alvin. He chuckled to himself and scanned his prodigy. Their eyes immediately locked and he smirked. His prodigy was very upset. <em>Oh I wonder why.<em> He chuckled once more and looked back at Alvin.

As their song came to an end, Simon watched Drake disappear out into the hall and he listened to him go upstairs. He knew where he was. He and his brothers went to the table. Alvin and Theodore got something to drink. He needed to find Drake, but he didn't want to leave his brothers. "Let's go find Dave," Simon suggested as they got refills.

Once they got their drinks, Simon led them to where Dave was. "You boys did great."

"Thanks Dave," they chorused.

"Dave," Simon said. "I'm going to go to the bathroom. I'll be back." Dave nodded and Simon left.

* * *

><p>It was much quieter once he left the room where the music was. He was light on his feet but he knew Drake knew he was coming. He walked down the hall in search of his creator and watched a shadow disappear around the corner. Concentrated and determined, he sped up. As soon as he rounded the corner, and hand wrapped around his throat and pinned him to the wall, his feet hanging in the air. He didn't panic, but he did put his hands around the larger one holding him captive.<p>

"Simon, to what do I owe the pleasure?" Drake asked. Simon glared at him. "You know, I believe I found the object of your sexual attention." Simon's eyes flashed white. "What a naughty boy you are, doing those things with your brother."

"I know you had something to do with what happened two nights ago," Simon stated. Drake smiled slyly.

"And what happened that you know I had something to do with?" Drake asked. Simon didn't respond. He was praying that he was right and that he really wasn't the one who raped Alvin. "Oh," Drake said in mock realization. "Do forgive me. I know what you're talking about."

Simon growled.

"How could I resist? Once I found out what you and your brother were doing, I just had to see what it was like," Drake said. Simon's eyes widened. Did he just admit to…? "I bet you're wondering why he thinks you did it. And I'm sure you're wondering why you don't remember anything, aren't you?"

"Fuck you," Simon spat, squirming in Drake's grip fruitlessly, determined to get free and kill him for what he did to Alvin.

"What a naughty mouth you have. But with the things you do to your brother with it, I shouldn't be surprised," Drake said.

"What did you do?" Simon snapped. Drake chuckled.

"It's a technique I came up with. I can overshadow people, take over their bodies and make them do things," Drake explained. Simon was shocked. So in a way, he physically hurt Alvin, but mentally it wasn't him. "So, I possessed you and made you rape your brother. That's why you don't remember anything." Simon's eyes flashed and he growled, digging his nails into Drake's hand. "But I do," he said in a sing-song voice. "I remember everything, his voice, his tears, how _tight_ he was." Simon's rage was building inside him, making his eyes turn red and his canines extend.

Drake noticed this and grinned darkly.

"Would you like to see what I did?" Drake offered. Simon's eyes flashed gray briefly and he shook his head. Just imaging it made his heart ache. Actually seeing it, hearing it? He wouldn't be able to bear it. It'd be reliving it, and then he'd feel like he actually did it. "Are you sure? You don't want to see why he hates you? Why he won't go near you? Just a little peek."

Simon's mind was filled with glimpses of what Drake did to Alvin.

…"_Simon, what are you doing?" Alvin asked as his brother climbed on top of him…_

… _Alvin's mouth was covered, muffling the sobs and pleas that were coming through as his brother penetrated him over and over, using his blood as lubricant. Simon could understand what his brother was saying clearly though. "Simon! Simon, please stop! I'm sorry!"_

… _As soon as he hit that little bundle of nerves he knew how it was going to end. Want it or not, he knew Alvin was going to come by the time he finished. Once the bundle was hit, Alvin's back arched, forcing his brother deeper, increasing the force on his prostate and his pain. "Please, Simon…Don't…"_

Simon shook his head so vigorously he was lightheaded. Tears traveled down his cheeks. He would never get that out of his head. The sound of Alvin crying, the sound of him being torn, and the smell of his tears…everything. It was going to linger in his mind.

Drake let him go and Simon briefly recalled landing on the floor painfully, but he was too emotionally numb to feel it.

"And those weren't even the best parts," Drake said with a smirk. "I definitely see why you wanted him in the first place." Simon tilted his glowing red eyes, drowned with tears, up at Drake.

"Why?" he whispered, it was the only thing he could fully form in his mind.

"Let's not worry with the whys shall we? It's been done," he said.

Simon lowered his gaze to the floor, hot tears traveling down his cheeks.

* * *

><p>Alvin was sent to retrieve his younger brother after they all agreed he was gone longer than expected. Turning a corner he found Simon alone on the floor. He blinked, his eyes zeroing in on the tears. Instinct kicked in and Alvin hurried to his brother's side, dropping to his knees beside Simon.<p>

"What happened?" Alvin asked, watching Simon jump at the unexpected appearance. Alvin blinked. Simon should have heard him coming long before he got to him. When their eyes locked Alvin gasped at the sight of the tearful red orbs looking at him. "S-Simon…?"

"Alvin…" Simon whispered tearfully, reaching out to him with a trembling hand and resting his cool fingertips on his older brother's cheek. "I-I didn't…" If it was possible, more tears filled his eyes and traveled down his cheeks.

"Simon, what's wrong?" Alvin asked, grasping the hand in his. "Are you hurt?" He scanned Simon's form as his brother looked away from him.

Simon steadied himself enough to where he could talk to his brother, "What happened that night… When I…hurt you... It wasn't me." He chanced a glance at Alvin and although he saw he was shocked, he noticed he was listening. He turned and faced Alvin. "I never told you who bit me."

* * *

><p>Back at home, Alvin and Simon went to their room to talk since Dave and Theodore had found them before he could elaborate on his last sentence. Alvin had never stopped to consider who had bitten his brother, and he was curious as to who did and why it revolved around what had occurred between them two nights ago.<p>

"Remember when I mentioned my suspicions about Drake?" Simon asked. Alvin nodded. "Well, I was right. That night, when we got separated, he cornered me and he changed into a vampire. He's not just any vampire. Drake's name is short for Dracula."

Alvin blinked. "So you're telling me, _Drake _is Dracula and you were bit by him?" Simon nodded. "So what does that have to do with what happened?"

"I ran into him before you found me, and he told me what happened that night," Simon said. Alvin shook his head in confusion.

"Why would you need to be told what you did?" he asked.

"That's just it, Alvin. I didn't do anything to you. Drake possessed me. He said he created a technique that allowed him to possess people," Simon said. Alvin narrowed his eyes.

"I don't believe you," Alvin said flatly. Simon sighed.

"Please Alvin; you know I would never do anything like that to you. I would never hurt you," Simon insisted. "When he showed me what he did, I felt so…"

"Responsible?" Alvin offered, his gaze hard.

"Angry. I felt like I wanted to kill him," Simon continued. He shifted so he was facing Alvin directly on his bed. "Please Alvin, you know me better than that. I'd never force you into anything like that. I really wanted that to be special, if we ever got close to doing that."

Alvin didn't say anything.

"Alvin, I love you too much to even consider hurting you. When I saw parts of what he did, I felt so numb. I couldn't get the images out of my head," he said.

"That makes two of us," Alvin murmured, lowering his gaze. There was silence. "Alright, let's say I'm willing to believe you. How are you going to prove it?"

Simon frowned, thinking. This was going to be harder than he thought. He looked into Alvin's eyes, searching them. He was being given the chance to be forgiven, and he desperately wanted to be.

Alvin blinked, breaking the intense eye contact. "Hey, Simon…" he began thoughtfully. Simon tilted his head to the side, acknowledging the questioning tone. "When I found you, your eyes were red. Why?"

"My eyes were red?" Simon asked. Alvin nodded, remembering the glowing orbs that were sparkling independently against the tears in them. It had been quite the sight, and Alvin knew he was going to be thinking back on it now and then. Simon furrowed his eyebrows in thought. "All I remember was getting mad. More like furious…"

"So your eyes turned red?" Alvin asked. Simon shrugged.

"I guess so," Simon said. Alvin shifted his position, sitting cross legged.

"Can I ask you something else?" he began cautiously, looking at his lap. Simon sat facing him, waiting for him to continue. Alvin remained quiet, thinking his question through more thoroughly and deciding if he really wanted to ask it. He decided to ask, "When you drank my blood yesterday…I felt something still…Something in the back of my mind was telling me I still liked it." He looked up at Simon. "But I don't understand why that happened given what just happened to me."

Simon nodded in understanding. "I noticed that too, and I took some time to think about why that may be. And I know why now…" he trailed off, looking away. Alvin waited for him to continue, but no words were said for a few minutes and he realized Simon wasn't going to continue. Finally, Simon looked back at Alvin. "Alvin, was there ever a moment when you wanted me and you to be…more than what we've already been?"

Alvin shrugged looking down. "Maybe a few times, but it was just a thought…"

"Are you sure it was just a thought? Or was it something you actually wanted?" Simon asked.

"Why are you asking me? What does this have to do with anything?" Alvin asked firmly. Simon sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose before looking back at Alvin.

"Ok, look. When I told you that I wanted what had happened that night to be special, I wanted it to be consensual because with me the way I am, it means a lot more than what you think it means."

Alvin furrowed his eyebrows. "Stop talking in circles and just tell me what you're trying to say."

"It means I've claimed you as mine, Alvin. Sleeping with you when we both want to be together on that level leaves a claim on both of us," he said. "I claimed you, because you wanted me to. I'm sure you didn't want it the way it happened, but it means the same thing either way."

Alvin was shocked. "So that's why I felt something when you drank my blood? Because of the claim?" Simon nodded. Alvin narrowed his eyes. "Well then take it back."

"What?"

Alvin folded his arms. "Take the claim back. I don't want to be yours for life or however this stuff works. I may have wanted it before, but like I said it was just a passing thought. What I really _didn't_ want was to be your sex toy. At the least, I wanted us to be together, but not for life."

Simon hid his hurt, swallowing away the urge to cry. _Damn this emotional stuff…_ "I can't take it back. And just to let you know, again, Alvin, it only worked because it was a mutual want. If you really didn't want it, it wouldn't have worked. So suck it up and accept it, it's an irreversible action."

Alvin glared at him. "Yeah, well so was your raping me. And I'll be damned if I accept any after-effects of that! Want it or not, I'm not going to sit by and be all happy about having something that shouldn't have happened happen!"

"I told you already, that wasn't me!" Simon snapped.

"I don't care if it wasn't you _mentally_. I care that it was you _physically_. You can prove it wasn't you, but it's not Drake that haunts my dreams. It's you, Simon, it's always going to be you," Alvin stated, his eyes glistening.

Simon was quiet. No matter if he could prove it to Alvin that he had no control at all during that night, he knew it wouldn't help heal the wounds and issues he wanted to heal. Alvin was right, he could prove Drake had made him do it, but the image of _him_ would never leave.

He felt hopeless now. He just wanted to leave and not look back. He didn't know what to do or what to say. He couldn't even look at Alvin anymore. He had done something terrible and he knew he was going to have to accept it, even if he knew for a fact it wasn't his fault.

Finally, with a sad sigh he said, "Alright Alvin…" He climbed off the bed and went into the bathroom, closing the door gently behind him. A few seconds later, the shower went on.

Alvin stared at the door absently. He was feeling emotions that weren't his and he knew it was Simon. He could feel hopelessness and guilt, anger and sadness. He knew maybe he had been too harsh towards his brother. Thinking back on what he said he knew some of what he had said wasn't true. Knowing Simon was feeling the way he was made him realize that he really wasn't the one who hurt him. It was his body, but not his mind. He remembered the tears in his red eyes and he remembered feeling his emotional turmoil at that time too. He knew he could forgive Simon. He was already starting to.

* * *

><p>Simon cursed under his breath as he felt that stabbing pain again signaling he hasn't eaten in a good amount of time. He had been avoiding going after Alvin as often as he used to for blood and had been eating less in the process. He had been ignoring the hunger for the past twelve hours and now it was becoming harder to ignore. But with what just happened between them, he wasn't willing to go to him for a meal. At least not yet.<p>

* * *

><p>"Simon you look pale," Theodore pointed out as they got ready for bed. Simon ignored him, his head throbbing painfully and his stomach constricting in sync with his head.<p>

Alvin on the other hand acknowledged Theodore's statement and looked over at his younger brother. Not only did he look pale, he looked like he was in pain. Alvin sat back in thought, wondering what he had missed and when he realized what it was he sat up straight again. "Theodore!" he yelled accidentally, startling both his brothers and making Simon wince as his yell bounced around in his throbbing head. "Sorry. Can you uh…I need to talk to Simon for a bit, Theo. Can you give us a bit?" Theodore nodded and left the room, hungry for a pre-bedtime snack.

Alvin climbed off his bed and went over to Simon. Simon moved away from Alvin, but was pulled back by his brother. Simon looked at Alvin with unfocused eyes, his breathing uneven.

"Why didn't you tell me you haven't eaten yet?" Alvin demanded, minding his volume for the sake of Simon's headache and extra sensitive hearing.

"I didn't think it was fair to ask," Simon admitted with a shrug. Alvin rolled his eyes.

"Well hurry up and get it over with," Alvin instructed, tilting his head to the side, showing off his neck and the faint scar of all the times he had been bitten, in the same spot. Simon shook his head, looking away from the sight. "Simon," Alvin snapped, turning his head back to his. "Just do it, ok? You need to eat and just because we have a disagreement, it doesn't mean I won't help you when you need me."

Simon stared at him for a moment, and then he said, "No… I might take too much, like last time."

"My body's used to it by now. I replenish my blood supply pretty fast now. So do it, before you pass out on me," Alvin said, feeling Simon's body swaying slightly in his hands. Simon still looked reluctant. "Simon, please?"

Simon nodded once and leaned against the side of his bed for support and wrapped his arms around Alvin, burying his face in his brother's neck.

All Alvin felt was something warm and wet caressing his neck and then it was replaced with Simon's sharp canines digging into his neck and the sensation of his brother drinking his blood overwhelmed him. There it was again, that feeling in the back of his mind telling him how much he enjoyed it. Only this time he wasn't confused by it now that he knew why. The feeling didn't take over like it used to but it was there.

His vision got blurry after a while, but as soon as it hit, he felt Simon pull back, and then he felt him licking the bite. When he pulled back to look at Simon, his eyes were back to gray and he looked much better, not as pale and his eyes were completely focused. "I felt it again," Alvin said, unsure why he felt the need to tell him. Simon kept him against his body, knowing just how unstable he was bound to be with so much blood loss.

"I know," Simon whispered, fighting the urge to kiss his brother. Alvin searched his brother's eyes before putting his hands on his chest and pushing himself into an upright position. Simon lowered his hands, holding onto Alvin's elbows to help him stay balanced.

Alvin lowered his gaze and concentrated on his balance. When he was sure he could handle staying on his own two feet, he looked up into Simon's eyes. "About what I said earlier…"

"Don't worry about it," Simon cut him off. Alvin shook his head.

"I was wrong," Alvin continued. "I'm still recovering from the shock of that night. I know you weren't the one to do it, even if it was you I was seeing. I know you would never do something like that and I just want to apologize for what I said."

Simon was speechless, but he nodded.

"And I don't mind… being yours. I do wish it could have happened on better circumstances. And you're right, I did want more than what we had. I just don't know when I'll be ready to continue where we left off." Simon smiled.

"We can take all the time you need," Simon assured. Alvin smiled and nodded.

"You're sure you're willing to wait that long?" he asked.

"I promise you, Alvin," he said.

"Ok," Alvin whispered, smiling. He was willing to put his trust in Simon's words.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ok, there's this chapter. I hope I get more than three reviews for this one. I'm not going to update unless I get at <span>LEAST<span> five reviews for this chapter. I don't think that's too much to ask, do you? So, with that said, review please!**_


	20. Chapter 20

_**Well, didn't meet my review goal, but oh well. Four is better than none ^.^. So this chapter is longer than the last one, so I hope you all enjoy.**_

_**-TrueAlvonFan19**_

* * *

><p>Whenever Alvin had nightmares, Simon was always there to help calm him down, since he never slept anymore. They had gotten into the habit of sleeping on the same bed as soon as Simon was sure Theodore was asleep. He would climb into bed with Alvin and would watch him sleep.<p>

He had done this every night and had realized that Alvin's nightmares came at the same time each night. He had a suspicion that maybe the time his nightmares started was also the same time the attack took place. Whenever he picked up the first clue that Alvin's dream was transitioning into a nightmare, which was his heartbeat and the soft whimper he let out, he would pull him close and hold him against his chest.

They've been doing this for a week and a half now and Simon was seeing that Alvin's nightmares were gradually coming to an end. There was one night when he didn't lay with Alvin and the result of the decision had Alvin calling for him in his sleep, feeling around on his bed where he normally was. He was at his side immediately and he was shocked when his brother calmed down as soon as he was wrapped up in his arms. He smiled and placed a chaste kiss on his forehead and lay there, listening to his breathing and heartbeat, slowly allowing himself to acknowledge that his feelings for his brother were forming into something much greater than what they were before.

During the day he did notice Alvin's hesitation to be touched by him still. The most intimate moments between them were the feedings he needed, which Alvin allowed more often because he didn't want him to get to where he had been the last time. Simon didn't attempt to approach him on that level but even simple things like a brush of their hands sparked a flinch from Alvin.

Simon didn't know for sure if it was fear due to his attack or if Alvin was confused on the mixed reactions he felt now. Feeling both fear and a tiny hint of longing in the very back of his mind, Simon was sure he was confused if that was the cause.

Needless to say, they weren't making progress on the level of their relationship but Simon knew better than to expect that in such a short amount of time. They weren't fighting, much to everyone's relief and yet he couldn't help but feel as though there was still something wrong. Alvin was keeping something from him and he wasn't sure how to go about that fact. He didn't want to pressure him, but he didn't want to leave it alone and he knew that Alvin would not likely bring it up to him, especially if it had anything to do with him.

He watched his brother as he ate lunch, scanning him, trying to find if what was wrong may be something physical. As far as he knew, there was nothing indicating that as an option. So, as expected, it was an internal conflict. Great, this meant he'd have to get Alvin to open up to him. This was going to be complicated.

Alvin could sense Simon's attentiveness towards him the past few days and he knew he had caught something off about him. Damn… Well, it wasn't like he didn't know he couldn't talk to him about it. He just didn't want to. It was just the mixed feelings he's being given when little things happen between himself and his brother. He had been thinking about it for a few days and he couldn't figure out what to do about it. The little part in the back of his mind wanted to move forward with his relationship with Simon, but the traumatized larger part of him was terrified of the idea. Seemed like an easy decision, right? No, it was more complicated than that. The complicated part was that despite what had happened between them, he was still tempted to be with Simon intimately, and it scared him. He knew if he brought it up to Simon, he would understand, but he was still trying to understand what was going on himself. Maybe talking to Simon would help…

Despite the mindset, he didn't approach Simon with the things on his mind for a few days. But, after another routine feeding for Simon, after it was done, he shocked both himself and Simon when he almost kissed him. Confused and mortified, he pulled away from his brother before it could happen and excused himself, leaving the room quickly. He knew it was time to talk to his brother.

Simon realized then what was bothering Alvin. He had been right with one of his thoughts. Alvin was indeed confused on what to do as far as their relationship. He wanted to talk to him about it, but knew it was best for Alvin to come to him first.

Of course, even after that incident took place, Alvin was still reluctant to come forth and talk to his brother. Simon decided he had to take initiative and bring the subject up.

"Alvin," he began, walking over to the couch his two brothers were on, watching TV. Alvin looked over at Simon. "Can we talk?" Alvin didn't reply verbally, but nodded and they both went into their room. Simon shut the door behind him and faced Alvin. "I've been waiting for a while now for you to bring this up and then I realized you weren't going to."

Alvin shifted from one leg to the other and looked around the room. Simon waited patiently for his brother to speak up.

The silence dragged on for several minutes.

"Alvin," he called softly, making Alvin look at him. "If I'm doing anything to pressure you into being with me, I'm sorry. I'm not trying to."

Alvin shook his head. "No…It's not you, Simon…" he trailed off, lowering his gaze. "I shouldn't want this right now, right? I should still be afraid of being with you like that, right? I mean I am, kinda, but…I don't know. I'm confused."

Simon nodded in thought, processing what Alvin had said. "I think it's natural for something like this to happen, Alvin. I think this might be part of your recovering process and if you want, we can try it out. But if not, that's fine as well. Like I told you before, I can wait as long as you need."

Alvin nodded as well. "But that's part of what's wrong. I don't know _what_ I want to do, Simon. I'm stuck. Part of me wants to, but the other part is afraid."

Simon ran his hand through his hair in thought. "Well," he began thoughtfully. "Do you want to try it? It's ok if you don't, it's just a suggestion." Alvin thought about it.

"Well, what would we do?" he asked. Simon could feel Alvin's apprehension rising at the possible things that they could do and he knew he had to elaborate.

"I just meant kissing. It doesn't have to be passionate, just a peck," Simon clarified and Alvin visibly relaxed.

"Ok, that sounds fine," he said with a nod. What could happen during a kiss? Simon smiled slightly and stepped towards Alvin, to which Alvin reflexively stepped back. "S-Sorry," he whispered, stepping towards his brother, filling the gap he created.

"It's alright," Simon replied, gently tipping Alvin's chin up. He searched Alvin's eyes. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

_No._ Alvin was quiet for a moment and then he nodded slowly. _What could happen?_

Simon knew Alvin was lying when he said he was ready, he could feel his emotional turmoil. But Alvin didn't back down, and he knew that Alvin knew even if he wasn't ready, he still planned to go through with it. Besides, it was just a kiss.

Simon leaned in slightly, watching Alvin's expression and eyes carefully as he did so.

The impulse to pull back hit Alvin hard and he flinched, but he didn't move away. He wanted to kiss Simon, but his fear was making him rethink it. He was so confused...

Simon watched Alvin blink and his blue eyes filled with tears. Before Simon could comment on it, Alvin shook his head.

_I don't know what to do..._Alvin thought hopelessly. He stood up onto his toes, filling in the gap between their lips a little more. Simon's expression was understanding, and he didn't look impatient or annoyed. When Alvin realized he couldn't go past the point he had gotten to, he whispered, "Simon..." Simon tilted his head slightly, indicating he was listening. "...kiss me..."

Simon smiled a bit and closed his eyes. Alvin followed suit, his heart racing. Simon leaned in and brushed their lips together, a kiss so chaste it was lighter than a feather. [A.N.: Anyone hear the poetry in that line? ^_^] Alvin barely felt it, but no matter how light the caress was, the spark was still there, and it left his lips tingling.

Just like he promised, Simon pulled back from the kiss, opening his eyes and looking into Alvin's. Alvin remained still, leaning against Simon for support as he absorbed the sensations the light caress left. He concentrated on all of the details, the way the kiss felt, the way he felt being held in Simon's arms, everything.

He looked at his hands, pressed flat on Simon's chest and then looked back at his brother's eyes. His mind wasn't racing like it had been before, but he still didn't know what to think. He was afraid to ask to try again, afraid it may be something he might not want to do, or something he'd regret.

Simon watched Alvin, seeing the wheels in his mind turning, but he could tell that there wasn't much progress from where he had been at before. "Alvin?" he whispered. Alvin blinked his eyes back into focus and looked at Simon. "Did it help?"

"I-I don't know," he admitted. Simon nodded in understanding. He let go of Alvin, thinking his brother needed space to think clearly. Alvin lowered his hands as well and took a step back, still looking incredibly thoughtful. "I don't know what to do, Simon… I don't know what to think or how to feel…"

"Alvin, relax," Simon said gently. Alvin looked at him, looking overwhelmed. "You don't have to do anything. You don't have to think about it now, or worry about what you're feeling. There's time for all of this, and it doesn't have to be dealt with now, ok?"

Alvin nodded, digesting what he'd just said. "But I _want_ to deal with it now."

"I know you do, Alvin, I can tell. But you're not ready to right now," Simon told him.

"Can we just try it again?" he asked, sounding a little desperate to understand what was going on with himself.

Simon furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. "Try what? The kiss?" Alvin nodded, lowering his gaze. He was about to ask his brother if he was sure, but he knew he wasn't. That was the issue right now and he knew Alvin would probably feel the need to do certain things he wasn't sure about to put things back into perspective. "Ok, if that's what you want." He filled the gap between them and tilted Alvin's head up. He searched Alvin's eyes for a moment before leaning in and pressing their lips together in a slightly firmer peck than before, pulling back after a few seconds.

Alvin looked shocked, but not at the action, at the feelings running through him. Simon scanned his eyes, concentrating on the emotions he could feel Alvin giving off.

"Remember, we don't have to do anything now," Simon reminded. "We have plenty of time to deal with all of this. Nothing has to be done now."

Alvin nodded. "Ok Simon," he whispered.

During his time when he wasn't with Alvin, Simon was figuring out how to deal with Drake. Their time on tour was coming to a close soon and he wanted to get some things out of the way beforehand. He had been thinking about if he wanted to be changed back, and if he decided to, how he would go about that. But the idea never lingered long enough in his mind for him to mull it over. He had other things occupying his mind and that wasn't the top priority for him now.

He was in the middle of writing when he heard something break in the kitchen and the old, "Aaaaaalviiiin!" call rang through the hotel room. He would have ignored it out of habit if it wasn't for the distress and other emotions he could feel Alvin giving off. He got up and went to see what had happened.

Alvin was picking the shattered glass up while apologizing to Dave over and over. Dave was watching Alvin with his arms folded but he looked more concerned than angry. Simon watched Alvin. No wonder Dave looked concerned.

Alvin's face was flushed, but Simon could tell it wasn't from shame, he looked a little pale and his forehead was shiny with light sweat, and his hands shook as he grabbed the broken glass. With his advanced senses he could hear Alvin's rapid heartbeat and he caught the sound of his quickened, uneven breathing. With a sigh, Simon realized Alvin was making himself sick by overworking and stress and also the shock of the attack hasn't worn off yet.

He went over to Alvin and bent down to help his brother. "Simon," Dave began. Simon looked up at Dave. "I'll take care of it. Can you take Alvin and lay him down? He's not looking too good."

"Sure," Simon said, setting the pieces of glass he had picked up down and gently grabbing Alvin by the elbow. He straightened up, bringing Alvin with him. Alvin looked at both Dave and Simon before setting the glass carefully into Dave's offered hands. He let Simon guide him into the room and over to his bed. "I should have been keeping a closer eye on you."

Alvin climbed onto his bed and sat facing his brother. "It's just a little fever, nothing to worry about." Simon arched an eyebrow, resting the back of his hands on his sides.

"Lay down," Simon said. Alvin did as he was told and Simon pulled the blanket over him. "I'll be right back." Alvin nodded and watched Simon leave the room. He ran his hands through his hair and let out a long breath.

"Alvin?" Theodore's voice reached his ears and he looked over at the youngest. "Are you ok?" Alvin lowered his hands to the bed and smiled.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he answered. Theodore went over to him.

"Are you sick?" he asked, resting his hand on Alvin's forehead. "You feel like you've got a fever." Theodore pulled his hand back.

"I'll be ok, Theo," Alvin reassured as Simon came back in with a bowl of water and a hand towel. He set the items onto the nightstand and looked to Theodore.

"Why don't you go ahead and make Alvin some soup, Theodore?" Simon suggested. Theodore's face brightened at the idea and he nodded enthusiastically.

"Ok!" He bounded out of the room, closing the door softly.

Simon set the hand towel into the bowl so it could soak and looked at Alvin. "You stressed yourself out," he informed Alvin. Alvin shrugged and looked at the ceiling. "I told you not to worry so much about it. And this is why I said so. You just piled unneeded weight onto yourself and made yourself sick over something that wasn't even worth it."

"You don't even understand everything, so you can't say if it's worth it or not," Alvin said. Simon folded his arms.

"Well then, by all means, explain it to me, Alvin," he said. "Tell me _what's_ so important that you caused yourself enough stress that you made yourself sick because of it."

Alvin turned his head away. "I'd rather not." Simon shrugged and picked the rag up, wringing it out and setting it on Alvin's forehead.

"Fine, then get some rest," he said. He left Alvin's bedside and went over to his, climbing onto it and pulling a book out of his nightstand. "I'll be right here." Alvin looked back up at the ceiling, not ready to go to sleep. Thinking about Simon's statement made him narrow his eyes, pouting. Simon didn't understand everything. He only knew so much of what was going on. What did he expect?

Alvin turned onto his side, his back to Simon, not caring that the rag fell off in the process. He pulled his blanket over his shoulder and sighed.

Simon looked over at his brother upon hearing the sigh. He shook his head and looked back at the book he was reading. He didn't want to react on every little sound Alvin made.

Theodore came in a few minutes later and walked over to his brother's bed, holding a steaming bowl of soup carefully in his hands. He set it onto Alvin's nightstand and looked over at him. "Alvin, I made your soup for you."

Alvin lifted his blue eyes to his baby brother's green ones and smiled a bit. "Thanks Theo," he said, sitting up a bit and shifting his pillow so he could lean against it. He grabbed the bowl and eased it into his lap and looked at Theodore. "This looks good, Theodore." Theodore grinned happily.

"I hope you like it, Alvin," Theodore said, going to the door. "I have to go help Dave with some stuff. I'll see you guys later." At his brothers' nods, he left the room, closing the door softly behind him.

Alvin stirred the soup absently, feeling his gaze lose its focus on the food and he became thoughtful once more.

Simon could smell the contents in the soup and he knew Theodore had indeed put all of Alvin's favorites into it. He looked over at Alvin, catching the thoughtful look on his brother's face and the subconscious way he was stirring the soup. He briefly debated if he should leave him alone or not and decided to go forth and see what was on Alvin's mind. He put the book away and climbed off his bed.

Alvin was in thought, but not so much that he didn't feel the presence of his younger brother next to him. His gaze snapped to gray eyes as soon as Simon settled next to him. "You haven't eaten any of it yet," Simon pointed out.

Alvin nodded, looking down at the soup. "Just letting it cool down," he explained. Simon nodded.

"What's on your mind?" he asked. Alvin lifted the spoon from the soup, letting some of the contents slip off it and blew it a few times before putting it into his mouth. He smiled inwardly at the delicious taste and pulled the spoon out only to refill it and repeat the cooling process before eating it again.

"A lot," Alvin finally answered. Simon shifted and folded his arms over his chest.

"I know you're keeping something from me, Alvin," Simon said. Alvin only continued to feed himself the soup. "I don't want you to get sicker because you choose to think too much about things. So tell me what's on your mind so I can help you."

Alvin looked over at Simon. "Why did Drake attack me?" Simon was caught off guard by the question.

"Well, he said he saw us together. He told me one time that he could tell I had found someone to ease my desires and he was curious about who it was."

Alvin nodded and looked back at his soup, eating it.

"Is that it?" Simon asked. Alvin shook his head. "Well what else is there?" Alvin looked over at his brother, his gaze hard.

"Why can't you just let me handle this stuff?" Alvin asked. Simon returned the gaze with his own matching one.

"Because _this_ is the result," he answered, motioning to Alvin as an example. "You don't know how to handle it. And we both know you need my help to put things back into perspective. You know I want to help you, Alvin. So help me help you."

Alvin looked back at his soup, easing another spoonful into his mouth. "Have you decided if you're going to stay a vampire?" In truth, he was expressing some of his thoughts to his brother, but these weren't the ones he had gotten stressed about. But he knew getting some of them out there would make it easier to focus on the other ones.

Simon knew the question would be coming soon, he just hadn't expected it to be this soon. "It's been a passing thought," he admitted. "But I haven't given it enough time to think about it. What do you think?"

Alvin hadn't been expecting that. What _did_ he think about it? Now that he thought about it, a lot did come to mind. Would the claim still be there if he was back to normal? How would he turn back from a vampire? Would he forget everything like Theodore had when he was back to normal? The last thought lingered in his mind longer than the rest. They had been through so much, done so much, together and he didn't know what he would do if Simon held no memory afterward. He would forever feel awkward around his brother, and he knew there would probably be part of him that wanted it all back. But Simon did say he had these feelings before getting bitten-

"Alvin, you're thinking way too much right now," Simon interrupted his thoughts. Alvin blinked and looked back at Simon. "I shouldn't have asked you that right now. You have more than enough on your mind as it is and you don't need more." His brother was right. He could feel his mind swimming and he was starting to get dizzy again, but he just looked down at his soup, concentrating on it. It only succeeded in making him lose his appetite. What a shame too, it was a delicious meal.

Alvin set the bowl aside, picked the rag that had fallen off his forehead and set it into the water in the bowl. Simon could sense Alvin's sudden dizziness and instructed him to lie down. Alvin did as he was told and watched Simon grab the rag, wring it out and set it onto his forehead again.

When Simon moved to climb off the bed, Alvin grabbed him. Simon looked at him. "Don't go," Alvin whispered. Simon's face softened.

"What if Dave or Theodore sees us?" he asked. Alvin shrugged.

"I don't care. Just please don't leave," he replied. Simon smiled and climbed under the blanket with Alvin and lay on his side facing him. He fought the urge to pull Alvin close and settled with watching him intently. Alvin looked at the door for a moment and then at Simon. They searched each other's eyes for a moment and Alvin scooted closer to Simon. He continued moving closer and once he was close enough, Simon embraced him and held him close, letting Alvin rest his head on his chest.

"Get some rest now, Alvin," Simon whispered, adjusting the rag on his brother's forehead. Alvin nodded, closing his eyes.

Drake watched his prodigy and his brother. It seems like their bond can overcome even the most traumatic experiences. Well, it wasn't like he was trying to ruin their bond per say. He merely wanted a little taste of what his prodigy was getting, and it was quite tasty. He smirked evilly and left the scene, setting off to find himself another meal for tonight.

When Dave checked in to see how Alvin was doing, Simon feigned sleep. He concentrated his senses to pick up anything that may indicate any uneasiness on walking in and seeing them the way they were. From what he caught, there was nothing there signaling any negative emotions. If anything, Dave was pleased.

Dave picked the rag up and set it into the water to dampen it again and then replaced it onto Alvin's forehead. He ruffled both his sons' hair gently before tucking them in and making his leave with Alvin's nearly empty bowl of soup.

Simon watched the door close behind Dave and looked at Alvin. He smiled to himself, sensing Alvin's contentedness as he slept. He felt the smile fade a bit as he recalled just why Alvin was resting right now. _What's going on in that head of yours, Alvin?_ He reached up and caressed Alvin's cheek, which was overly hot against the coldness of his hand.

He wrapped his arm back around Alvin's lower back and pulled him closer a bit. Alvin shifted in his sleep and Simon could tell he was waking up. Alvin turned his head away from Simon's chest and opened his eyes half way, blinking them into focus. He looked over at Simon, looking more rested, but still a little flushed.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you," Simon whispered, reluctant to, but letting Alvin go. Alvin lay on his side and continued to gaze into Simon's eyes as though trying to comprehend something. "What's wrong Alvin?"

Alvin shook his head, clearing it of the fuzziness that came with just waking up. "It's nothing Simon. I just had a weird dream, that's all." Simon's interest piqued at the information. What kind of dream did Alvin have that had him looking at him the way he had?

"Do you want to talk about it?" he asked. Alvin furrowed his eyebrows in thought and then he nodded, figuring it wouldn't do any harm to inform his brother on the dream.

"Well, in the beginning it was dark…"

_Alvin's Dream_

_He stood in darkness, although it didn't feel eerie or frightening. It was the kind of darkness you see when it's nighttime in a dark room until your eyes adjust to it. Alvin stood there waiting for the background environment he was in to become clearer so he could see where he was exactly._

_He closed his eyes for a moment to help speed up the process and when he opened them back he recognized where he was. He was in the same hall he had been in when he and his brothers got separated in Drake's house. Confused, he looked around. _

"_What am I doing here?" he wondered softly. He was reluctant to move from where he stood, but he knew he wouldn't get an answer by just standing where he was. He took a few steps to get himself going and soon ventured down the hall. _

_The hall was the same as it had been before and he knew there was nothing to see along the walls and so he kept his gaze fixated in front of him. He soon realized his goal was to find Simon. It didn't shock him that that was his goal. But the fact that Theodore never came to mind surprised him. It was the claim and he knew it. Their new bond had him focusing solely on his other half. _

_He wandered aimlessly through the halls and caught no sight or sound from his brother or the owner of the abode. He stopped where had had been walking and frowned. What was the point of this? Was there something he needed to do? Was there something he needed to get done?_

_He shivered at the feeling of another presence within ten feet of him and looked around. His gaze settled on the homeowner standing across from him. No one said anything for a brief moment and then Drake took a step towards him._

"_I keep wondering," he began as he slowly filled the gap between the oldest of the chipmunks and himself. "What is it about you that has my prodigy as content as he has been for this long? I know myself that I can't find anyone to maintain my sexual desires, and so I have to find many different women every time."_

_As he spoke, he managed to fill the gap between them. He stood a good three feet above the second tallest chipmunk, but he remedied that situation the same way he did with Simon. _

_Unlike his younger brother, Alvin struggled in the choke hold and tried to kick his captor, but his short legs didn't get very far. "What are you doing? Let go of me!" Drake merely chuckled as he allowed his fangs to be shown, glistening without light being available in the dark hallway._

"_And so I've come to the conclusion that the best way to figure that out would be to get a little taste of what he's being given," Drake said. Alvin's eyes widened at the words and he squirmed even more in Drake's hold. But the struggles were futile as his captor leaned in and pierced his neck with his extra-long fangs in the same spot Simon usually bit him at. _

_A cry was lodged in the back of his throat but his shock kept him from releasing it. The pain he felt was blinding. Drake's fangs went two times deeper into his neck than Simon's did. Not to mention Simon normally prepared him for the bite, but Drake just dove right in._

…_The same way he had been raped that night…_

_Hot tears traveled down his cheeks as Drake greedily drank his blood, making him more and more lightheaded. Just before he passed out, Drake retracted his fangs violently and let Alvin fall to the floor. Alvin's head spun wildly, but he did catch Drake's, "Amazing" before falling into unconsciousness._

_End Dream_

Simon was silent as Alvin finished explaining his dream to him. His gaze was hard. Alvin looked at him with confusion and uneasiness. Maybe he shouldn't have told Simon his dream…

Without saying anything, Simon lifted his hand and placed it along Alvin's neck. He hasn't fed today yet, and because of that, there shouldn't be anything there. But Simon knew better than to underestimate his creator, especially with what he had just recently done to Alvin.

Feeling along his brother's neck, his fingertips stopped over two small holes and his eyes flared red, shocking his brother. Pure rage filled Simon's mind and heart and he growled evilly, sounded possessed.

Alvin was overwhelmed with the rage he could feel Simon giving off, but he wasn't frightened by it. Something was wrong and he placed his hand on his neck to see what had upset Simon so much. What he realized made his heart stop. Drake had bitten him. What had happened in the dream was more than that. It had really happened.

Alvin's breath caught and he sat up, still cradling his neck. "Simon…" he whispered in shock and fear. Simon looked at him before sitting up as well.

"Don't worry, Alvin," Simon whispered his voice calm and reassuring, a complete contradiction to what he had sounded like a few seconds ago.

"Simon, am I gonna become a…?" Alvin couldn't finish. Simon made Alvin face him completely, his hands on his shoulders. His eyes slowly faded back to gray and the fury in his face died down to annoyance and determination.

"We'll figure this out Alvin, alright?" he asked. Alvin paled and he looked completely lost, but he nodded.

That was a yes. He was going to become a vampire…

* * *

><p><em><strong>There's yet another twist! Drake's such a jerk, huh? I love making drama. Please review for me.<strong>_


	21. Chapter 21

_**Hurray for another chapter! I hope you all enjoy this one and please review for me!**_

_**-TrueAlvonFan19**_

* * *

><p>If Alvin thought he was stressing before, he was wrong. He was stressing more than ever and he was constantly pacing in their room. He kept looking in the mirror, not looking at himself, but making sure he still had a reflection. He didn't know when the change would begin, but he remembered Simon's happened the next day. He looked at the clock. It was only nine in the morning. Simon and Theodore were helping Dave make some calls for some performances for them. Dave still thought he was too ill to work.<p>

Before they left to help Dave, Simon tried to convince Alvin to relax and lay down for a bit until he was done. But almost as soon as Simon left, he was up and about, too antsy and anxious to sit around, let alone _laying_ around. His brothers had been helping Dave for an hour and a half now and he briefly wondered if Simon could feel his emotional mess he was making right now.

When he finally stopped pacing, he was hit with another dizzy spell. He knew he had to eat something, but he didn't trust his stomach to hold any food. With the way it was dancing around, he was surprised he hadn't been sick yet. With a sigh, he went back to his bed and sat on the edge, waiting for the room to stop spinning.

Their bedroom door was opened by Simon. "I'll be right back Dave," he said, holding the door open. He closed it once inside and went over to Alvin. Alvin looked at him. "Alvin, I told you to relax."

"I am," Alvin lied. Simon narrowed his eyes.

"We both know you're not. I can feel your emotions, Alvin. I only came when I felt your dizzy spell. Now, you need to stay in bed, _stop pacing_, and eat something. I'll ask Theodore to make you a sandwich or something. But until I finish helping Dave, you need to stay put," Simon instructed.

"How can I relax knowing any minute now I'll become a vampire?" Alvin snapped. Simon folded his arms, his anger with Drake hitting him with a vengeance.

"I've been looking into ways on how to stop it from happening. But right now I'm busy, Alvin," Simon told him. At hearing there were ways to prevent it, Alvin was intrigued.

"There's ways to stop it from happening?" he asked, sounding hopeful. Simon smiled.

"There are. I'm just trying to find one that I know _I_ can do. Now just relax, ok?" Simon asked. Alvin nodded and sat back against his pillow.

"Ok, Simon," Alvin whispered. Simon smiled once more and grabbed Alvin's hand, holding it for a few seconds before letting go and leaving to help Dave some more.

Alvin looked at his hand in wonder. He didn't flinch at all at the contact. Maybe he was getting better where their relationship was concerned. He smiled at the thought.

* * *

><p>Drake grinned the whole time he was wandering around the halls before entering his kitchen. He knew his prodigy had discovered what he had done. But really, how could he resist? After having his way with the oldest chipmunk, he simply <em>had<em> to get a taste of the delicious blood his creation was getting on a regular basis.

And it was amazing! Almost as good, if not better, than Simon's blood. He had nearly killed the young child due to how much he had drank, but he stopped soon enough and thus, he was going to have another protégé soon. At this rate, he'll have the whole group under his wing.

He chuckled, pouring himself some wine. Nah, the youngest one didn't _nearly_ spark his interest like the older ones did. But he may as well bring him along, just to keep them in sync with one another. He was looking forward to his next encounter with the two older ones. He knew it was going to be soon.

* * *

><p>Theodore made Alvin a sandwich and some more of the soup from yesterday. Alvin devoured both in less than five minutes and so created a minor stomachache due to not pacing himself properly. He would rather his stomach hurt from eating too fast over having himself constantly dizzy due to not eating enough.<p>

With a sigh, he climbed off his bed and went back over to his mirror. He stared at himself, taking in all his details. He started with his cap, which he had been wearing sideways since he and his brothers turned ten. He looked at his thick hair, which he kept brushed to the right, some of it barely brushing the top of his eyes. His eyes remained the blue they always were, but since he had been attacked a couple weeks ago, they weren't as bright as normal. He could see some of it coming back though, and he smiled. He bypassed his overall body, not a big fan of thinking about it much anymore and sighed again.

"I thought I told you to relax," Simon's voice came from behind him, making Alvin jump and turn to face him. He had forgotten Simon didn't have a reflection.

"I'm…" Alvin was going to deny it, but he didn't. "Sorry…" he whispered. Simon smiled in understanding. He rested his hands on Alvin's upper arms in a comforting gesture.

"I understand, Alvin," Simon said. "But I'm sure I've come up with a way to stop the change. But I can only do it once the change has begun."

Alvin was curious as to what way he had come up with. He knew Simon well enough to know that if he was meant to explain it to him he would have done so already. He figured maybe whatever it was would be more effective if he was left in the dark about it. So he simply nodded.

"Now, why don't you tell me what's on your mind?" Simon suggested, guiding his brother back to his bed. Alvin let out a breath. He knew this was coming. He climbed onto his bed and Simon followed suit.

"Alright," he said. "Simon, have you decided on whether or not you're going to stay a vampire?" Simon blinked in surprise at the question.

"Not yet," he answered. "Why don't you tell me a little on what you think about it, Alvin? Your opinion to this decision matters too."

Alvin shrugged and shifted so he was facing his brother more completely. "I've done a lot of thinking, Simon, about everything since the attack. I've got so much constantly going on in my mind."

Simon nodded.

"I've thought about us," Alvin continued, "About if we'll ever be able to be an '_us'_ again. I've thought a lot about the claim. I've given your patience a lot of thought too."

Simon waited for him to continue.

"And on those things, I think we can move on," he admitted. Simon arched an eyebrow. "I know you may not be sure, but I am. I've accepted that it wasn't your doing. I managed to erase the image of you as my attacker from my mind. And look," Alvin grabbed Simon's hand and held it in his, "I can handle your touch just like before."

Simon smiled, but he felt the need to speak up. "I'm glad you're moving past the attack, Alvin. But I feel like you're trying to rush back into things a little." Alvin looked confused. "I mean I'm glad you're not flinching every time we're alone or when we touch. But this, holding hands, it's small."

Alvin nodded. "I know Simon. I'm probably not ready for the more intimate things right now. But all I'm saying is I'm ready to be with you again, you know what I mean?" Simon nodded as well.

"I know," he confirmed. "Now tell me more about the other things."

"Well, I know how I feel about the subject of you staying a vampire, if you choose to that is," Alvin began. Simon motioned for him to continue. "I've thought more about if you were to change back. Remember when Theodore changed back from being a werewolf?" Simon nodded. "He forgot all about it. What if you forget too, if you decided to change back?"

Simon hadn't thought about that. He blinked in thought.

"I mean, I remember you saying that being a vampire didn't make your feelings, it just gave you the confidence you needed to act on them," Alvin continued. Simon nodded. "But what if you forget everything that happened between us?" Simon let out a breath.

He _really_ hadn't thought about that. He looked at Alvin, locking their eyes together. He knew Alvin's concerns were enough to make him sick due to stress. But hearing some of them, in Alvin's own voice, made him fully realize just how much Alvin was emotionally involved with everything going on between them. He was reluctant to tell his brother that he didn't know what would happen if there was a chance that he may forget everything that happened between them. He had always be the reassuring brother, the calm in the storm. He didn't want to be the opposite of that, especially not during a conversation like the one they were having right now.

Alvin waited for Simon's answer, but after a few seconds he knew there might not be one coming. If there was, it was likely not to be one he was hoping for. What did he expect? It would be unfair of him to expect Simon to be the wall of support 24/7. Of course, the fact that there were no words of comfort at this time, Alvin felt hopeless and so he lowered his gaze away from his brother's eyes.

Simon felt Alvin's emotions shift and he frowned. "Alvin," he whispered, scooting closer to his brother and tilting his chin up. "Let's worry about stopping you from changing first, ok?" Alvin searched Simon's eyes briefly and then he nodded. "I'll look into my situation some more, but for now yours is more important." Simon arched an eyebrow with a light smirk, "Just know for now, I'm _well aware_ of what's happened between us."

Alvin was surprised when he felt himself blush at the way Simon said that as well as the look on his face, and he smiled. "Ok." There was no need to dwell on something that hasn't even happened yet. And he was right, his turning into a vampire was something they needed all of their attention on in order to prevent it from taking place.

* * *

><p>Simon didn't leave Alvin's side throughout the remainder of the day. It was now lunch time, and he could feel his hunger creeping up on him, but he wasn't going to feed yet. He could feel Alvin's anxiety rising back up again, and he knew he would have to talk to him again soon to get him to calm back down.<p>

"You guys have been quiet all day," Dave spoke up after eating a bite of his egg salad sandwich. "Are you feeling any better, Alvin?"

Alvin looked over at Simon for a few seconds and then at Dave. "A little," he admitted.

That was a serious understatement. His stomach was twisting and churning so much, he felt like he was going to be sick. He pushed his plate away a little and sat back in his spot.

Dave frowned, his face showing his obvious concern for his oldest child. He watched the way Simon brought him closer and saw Alvin's previous downtrodden expression brighten at the action. He was confused on the new behaviors they were having, but pleased at the fact that they were getting along so well, and they have obviously grown closer during this tour. He smiled.

Theodore still has yet to connect Eleanor's questions to his brothers' behavior and so therefor he wasn't really looking for anything off or odd about them. He was simply glad to know Simon was there for Alvin, and he wanted Alvin to feel better soon.

Simon smiled inwardly when he heard the familiar sound of Alvin's heartbeat increasing after he had pulled him closer in a comforting gesture. Yes, he was indeed improving as far as their relationship. He couldn't remember the last time he had made his brother's heart race out of desire or excitement or shyness. It was good to hear it again, and he hoped to always hear it. It was a trait of being a vampire he truly loved to have.

Alvin looked up at him with a grateful smile and then looked back at his plate. He eased the plate back towards himself and continued eating his lunch, taking smaller bites, but eating it nonetheless. He hadn't expected his heart to practically skyrocket when Simon simply put his arm around his shoulders and pull him closer by a few inches. He knew Simon had caught it when he felt the grip on him tighten by a fraction and he blushed at the fact that he had heard it.

After lunch, Simon led Alvin back into their room so they could talk. It was then Alvin remembered Simon hadn't eaten recently. As soon as the door was closed behind them, Alvin turned and faced his brother. "You haven't eaten yet, Simon," he said.

Simon nodded. "I know, Alvin." Alvin furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. Simon guided him to the bed and had him sit down before doing so himself. "Don't worry about that right now. I told you, my situation isn't important right now."

Alvin nodded, trusting Simon knew what he was doing. "Ok." He shifted on his bed a little and looked at Simon. "So, what's up?" Simon looked at him with such intensity Alvin had to look away.

"You're getting anxious again, Alvin," he began. Alvin bit his lip and shrugged the statement off, not looking at Simon. "You need to relax. I keep telling you that."

"I am relaxed, Simon," Alvin said, looking at his brother. Simon arched an eyebrow.

"Really, Alvin?" he asked. Alvin shifted his gaze.

"What?" he asked. Simon folded his arms.

"You're really going to try and pull that on me? You and I both know that I know you so much better than that. Plus, our bond says differently," Simon said. Alvin huffed and sat back against his pillow.

"So I'm still on edge, sue me. I'm supposed to go through some metamorphosis soon. It's kind of hard to maintain my cool knowing that," Alvin said sarcastically. Simon nodded in thought.

"But still, I told you I have a plan on how to prevent it," Simon reminded. "What, you don't trust me anymore?" Alvin rolled his eyes.

"Don't even start with that," Alvin snapped. "You know I trust you. But still, it's an uneasy thought, you know?" Simon smiled.

"I know. I just don't want you to make yourself sicker stressing about a situation that's pretty much solved," Simon explained. Alvin nodded.

"Ok, Simon," Alvin said softly.

"Now, can I mention something?" Simon asked. Alvin looked at him. Simon smiled. He gently grabbed Alvin's chin and tilted his face up a little more, causing the older to blush and the familiar sound of his heart speeding up hit his ears. "I think I'm starting to get a more positive reaction out of you when I do little things again, you know."

Alvin searched Simon's eyes, remaining silent. It was true. He didn't know how it happened, or when it began to change, but Alvin knew it was true. That attraction to his brother was coming back with a vengeance. It would have been an overwhelming experience, possibly even frightening, but Simon knew how to approach something like this with ease. And so thanks to his patience, having something like this taking place wasn't scary or overwhelming. It felt natural, and he knew Simon knew that as well.

In a soft voice, Simon whispered, "You want to kiss me..." It wasn't a question. The words made Alvin's heart skip a beat. The idea of kissing Simon made the speed of his racing heart increase and Simon smiled. No more words were said and Simon leaned in, starting off slow just in case Alvin wasn't completely ready. He brushed their lips together in a chaste kiss and Alvin's eyes closed to savor the feeling. When Simon pulled back, Alvin looked at him. He let go of Alvin's chin, lowering his hand to grab Alvin's.

"C...can we try that again?" Alvin asked in a whisper, his heart pounding against his chest, a blush still on his cheeks. Simon rested his forehead against Alvin's, a smile still on his face.

"We can," he whispered back, closing the distance between them once more and pressing their lips together. The feeling of pure happiness, bliss, and utter completeness hit Alvin hard and he kissed his brother back. A blinding white light erupted behind his eyes as Simon began a gentle gliding of his lips against his. His breath caught at the sensations he was feeling and he copied the actions his brother was doing.

Simon smiled into the kiss, pulling Alvin closer, wrapping his arms around his back. He had to admit, this was a big step for Alvin, and he was surprised he didn't pull back as all of this was taking place. He hadn't expected Alvin to make such progress in a few weeks. It must be their bond as well, and the feelings he was experiencing because of them. All in all, he was glad Alvin wasn't afraid to be with him anymore, at least not with things like this. The more intimate things will take more time.

Eventually, Alvin initiated breaking the kiss, pulling back slowly. Simon loosened his hold on Alvin, looking at him to see what his expression said about what just took place. The most significant feature, since Alvin's eyes were downcast, was the bright, deep blush on his cheeks. Simon smiled.

Alvin's expression changed immediately though as something painful hit him. His breath caught at the force and the unexpectedness of it. Simon sensed the change in his brother's emotions and he pulled him close, tilting his head up so he could see his face.

He watched Alvin's blue eyes shift from blue to pitch black, meshing with the rhythm of a heartbeat pulsation. Alvin put his hands onto Simon's elbows, tightening the grip when the pain shot through him again. "S-Si…" he whispered, his voice laced with pain.

Simon felt Alvin's nails dig into his skin, but ignored it. He shifted his position, sitting onto his knees and eased Alvin back against his pillow, making him lay down. Sitting down next to him, Simon watched his brother. He had to wait for the right moment in order to take action. He had to time it precisely; otherwise his solution won't be effective.

Seeing Alvin in pain tore him apart. He could feel it through their bond, but it didn't bother him nearly as much as the pained sounds his brother was making. He caressed Alvin's cheek through another wave of pain, a soft show of reassurance and comfort.

"Simon…" Alvin whispered, his body shaking, his canines trying to grow, but weren't due to his efforts to keep it from happening. "Make it stop…" Simon nuzzled his brother's cheek with his own, watching his eyes shift from blue to black and back again.

Alvin fought the urge to arch his back, closing his eyes against the pain. Why wasn't Simon doing anything? He knew his brother was trying to make it less painful, but his efforts weren't doing much against the change he could feel trying to happen.

Simon could feel Alvin's mixed emotions and he knew he had to reassure him that things will be ok. "Alvin," he said gently, tilting Alvin's chin so their eyes locked. "I know it hurts, but I can't do anything yet until the change is at the halfway point. If I do it now, then it won't work."

Alvin whimpered. He had to go through this for who knows how long… What if he couldn't last that long? The pain running through him was indescribable. His back arched and he turned his head away from his brother, forcing his canines back to their normal length once more.

Simon frowned. He needed Alvin's eye contact in order to keep up with the progress of the change so he knew when to take action. He knew Alvin was upset with having to bear the pain for so long, but he needed him to work with him in order to end it at the right time. He tried to turn his face back towards himself, but Alvin's pitch black eyes met his and he snarled at him. Simon pulled his hand back out of reflex, noting with pure shock that Alvin had momentarily succumbed to the change before he went back to fighting it.

This wasn't good. Why would Alvin let it happen? Even if it was only for a second, a second was all that was needed to make the change final and potentially permanent. He could feel Alvin's body shaking, could feel his pain through their bond rising. He had to get Alvin to deal with the pain so he could do his part. Chances were if Alvin succumbs to it one more time, then he would indeed become a vampire…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Well, how do you like that? I can only imagine the pain Alvin's going through with his change, and the toll it's taking on his body by forcing it back. Let's hope Simon can help his brother through it long enough to take action and reverse the change. Please review for me.<strong>_

_**Also, there is now a poll on my profile I'd love for you all to vote on for me. So, after reviewing, please go and do that! Thanks!**_


End file.
